La Furia Nocturna
by DarkHeart2
Summary: En un futuro devastado, todo se ve mediado atraves de la magia de objetos mágicos llamados colmillos de dragón,Donde Hipo deberá decidir unirse a la organización B.E.R.K o a los dragones. No faltaran los problemas y el romance que terminen de aumentar el suspenso.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Como Entrenar a tu Dragón, no me pertenecen, Pertenecen a DreamWorks y su escritora Cressida Cowell.

Chapter 1: El colmillo del dragón.

Atreves de las eras, muchos relatos han sido contados a partir de la experiencia del ganador, sin embargo, esas versiones suelen estar alteradas por la persona que necesita poder. Y en este mundo el poder lo es todo.

Un mundo de desolación, han pasado quinientos años después de la tercera guerra mundial, el país de Mema se ha visto afectado por dos bandos totalmente diferentes, el bando de la organización B.E.R.K, La organización del Blindaje del Ejecito contra Rebeldes Kiratianos, Y la base de los Kiratianos, así eran conocidos por los civiles, pero ellos se hacían llamar DRAGONES.

 **-EN EL SECTOR 8 DE LA CIUDAD EXODO-**

La ciudad éxodo es un lugar de lo más gris, en cada esquina te encuentras con edificios enormes y grandes departamentos, todo son calles vacías y poca gente en las banquetas, después de todo, últimamente han sucedido muchos enfrentamientos entre agentes y Kiratianos.

Un joven de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y ropa de frio buscaba un regalo para Heather, su prima, Su cumpleaños se acercaba y el solo buscaba algo que poder darle, pues al parecer, la violencia había aumentado y su prima tenía que trabajar después de todo, ya se habían graduado de la Universidad, tenían la misma edad pero, ¿Qué le podía dar?...

El joven entro a una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, Atendida por una anciana de baja estatura, Cabello blanco y aspecto un poco tétrico, tenía una identificación colgada a su camisa, pues habían diversos empleados en la tienda, al parecer su nombre era Ghoti, se acercó para pedir ser atendido.

-Disculpe señora, buscaba algo que tuviera buena apariencia y que sirva para defenderse, es para una mujer, podría mostrarme algo-Pregunto Hipo cortésmente.

La mujer lo observo de manera detenida, sonrió sin decir nada, y lo llevo a un aparador detrás de la tienda, eran cosas un poco extrañas, pero a la vez curiosas, pistolas, cuchillos, cosas de esa índole.

-Estos pendientes la protegerán contra las balas y los cuchillos-Mostrando unos pendientes de color Rojo Carmesí, Parecía que irradiaban magia del interior de la piedra.

En este mundo la magia es de los más normal, es tan cotidiano como huir de los dragones y en ser defendidos por la organización de B.E.R.K , aunque es cierto que la magia solo se encuentra en los objetos y es muy cara.

-Disculpe señora, esto se ve muy caro, no creo poder pagarlo-Respondió Hipo un poco avergonzado.

-No te preocupes es muy barato, son cosas que no están en el inventario-Añadió la señora.

-Pero antes, toma esta pistola, se ve que te quedaría muy bien-La señora le dio la pistola a Hipo.

Una pistola con bordes cuadrados, estampada con un dragón y de colores negro y morado, esta pistola era realmente extraña, no tenía cargador y su gatillo estaba trabado, como si un seguro estuviera puesto.

-Señora, no creo que yo…-La cara de Hipo cambio de rechazo a asombro, la señora de blancos cabellos desapareció tal cual humo por una suave brisa.

Hipo se dirigió directo al mostrador a preguntar sobre Ghoti, sin embargo el encargado solo respondió el no conocer a alguien de esas características, Hipo se puso pálido.

Pago los pendientes que en realidad no eran caros y pregunto por el arma.

-Disculpe señor encargado, ¿Dónde coloco esta arma?-Pregunto aun asustado el joven.

-No lo sé y llévate eso, nunca lo había visto, tendré que llamar a un oficial de B.E.R.K si tratas de hacerme daño- Respondió tembloroso el encargado.

Hipo para evitar problemas tomo el arma y salió rápidamente del lugar con una gran confusión, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con un arma tan extraña, no reconocía el material del cual estaba hecha, no era para nada plástico o hierro, era algo más, era dura, pero no era pesada y su diseño era de lo más irreal.

Retomo un poco de aire, ya era tarde y debía volver antes de meterse en problemas, rápido tomo sus cosas y fue en dirección al norte.

Al entrar en un angosto tramo de espacio hacia una calle principal sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, alguien que trataba de atacarlo, rápidamente Hipo volteo y fijo su vista hacia el atacante, era una figura humana totalmente cubierta por un tipo de Toga De cuero negro, tenía una capucha que cubría en total oscuridad el rostro de la persona en cuestión.

-Dame el colmillo del dragón, y no te daré una muerte dolorosa-Replico una voz femenina.

Hipo quedo totalmente helado, no tenía idea del problema en el que se había metido.

-¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Matarme?, ¿Qué es ese tal colmillo?-Gritaba Hipo.

-La pistola rápido ¡DÁMELA!-La voz femenina saco un cuchillo estilo militar y trato de apuñalar a Hipo.

Hipo saco el arma, pero a sabiendas de que sería asesinado cerro los ojos para pensar detenidamente que hacer.

Al momento de tomar el arma en posición de ataque sintió la voz de alguien dentro de su cabeza, una voz realmente fuerte, que comenzó a penetrar su conciencia.

-Hipo, eres digno de mi poder, desde ahora serás el portador de la furia nocturna-Retumbaba la voz dentro de la cabeza del joven.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué debo hacer?- Hipo sollozaba entre su confusión.

-sobrevive, te daré el poder necesario para hacerlo, solo necesitas volar-La voz calló dentro de su cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta Hipo desenfundo su arma apuntando hacia la figura que se encontraba frente a él, a pesar de las puñaladas que el atacante daba con bastante fuerza y precisión, por alguna razón desconocida hipo las esquivaba de manera magistral, tal cual un juego de niños.

Los ojos de Hipo cambiaron, volviéndose verdes, pero con la pupila dilatada tal cual un reptil, apunto al brazo, la pistola disparo una especie de rayo que penetro más haya que una bala normal.

La encapuchada quedo impactada, su cuerpo no se movía, simplemente salto por los edificios tratando de escapar, pero Hipo era más ágil, rápidamente llego a estar frente a frente de nuevo para tratar de dar el golpe final, sin embargo, su cuerpo de la nada dejo de responder y cayó en picada hacia el piso.

Antes de tocar el piso la encapuchada tomo en el aire el cuerpo del oji-verde, mientras lo recostaba en el piso, tratando de quitarle la pistola, sin embargo esta ya no estaba, se había unido al brazo de Hipo, era notorio por la marca del contrato terminado en su brazo.

-Hipo… ¿Cómo pudo terminar así?-Replico entre lágrimas la encapuchada, el joven estaba inconsciente, pero vivo, ella se quitó su gorro para mostrar su cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos iguales a los del chico.

-B.E.R.K…Tengo el colmillo de dragón, pero al parecer ha…-La agente se ve interrumpida por un grupo de 5 personas.

-No tienes nada en realidad-Replico un hombre de cuerpo robusto.

-Tsk, retirada, misión incompleta-Rápidamente la chica desapareció entre la noche.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-Pregunto una figura masculina con voz arrogante.

-Llevárnoslo, es uno de los nuestros-Contesto el hombre robusto.

-O eso espero…-

Continuara…

Esta es una idea que se me ha ocurrido serializar, Días de gloria terminara en 10 capítulos por ahora, pues espero sacar una continuación después, pero espero que mientras tanto les agrade este Fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Las dos caras de la moneda.**

Hipo despertó dentro de un cuarto sin nada dentro, rodeado de cuatro paredes blancas, y sin su bolsa, buscaba desesperadamente la salida, cuando la puerta, la única que había, se abrió, mostrando así a un hombre con mascara y mal temperamento.

-Sal ya, no tengo tu tiempo-Replico el desconocido.

-¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto con una voz casi nula el joven.

-Eso no me toca explicártelo a mí-

Después de caminar a través de un largo pasillo, Hipo termino en un salón, donde se encontraban otras 4 personas con mascara.

-Toma asiento por favor Hipo-Pidió amablemente la figura más robusta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?, ¿Contestaran mis preguntas?-Hipo buscaba desesperadamente algo en que basarse para no perder su cordura.

-Te responderé, pero antes debes saber que tus preguntas tienen respuestas que probablemente nunca hubieras querido escuchar-Aseguro la silueta desde la oscuridad.

Hipo trago saliva y tomo aire, se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera escuchar de parte de esos misteriosos seres.

-Sabemos tu nombre gracias a tus pertenencias, al igual que conocemos tus datos personales, puedes decir que somos unos seres escalofriantes, pero es por nuestra propia seguridad, en caso de que trates de hacernos algo-

-¿Van a matarme?-

-No, si no es necesario-

Hipo volvió a tomar aire y siguió escuchando cada palabra, aun con todo el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-Te diré por que estas aquí…Te has vuelto un jinete y no podíamos dejarte atrás, después de todo, si esa agente te hubiera capturado, probablemente ya estarías muerto o algo peor-

-¿Algo peor que la muerte?-

-Créeme, hay algo peor-

-Volviendo al tema, recuerdas esa arma que conseguiste…Ese es un artículo formado a partir de magia de dragón, y te ha escogido como su jinete, así que al ver tu instinto de supervivencia, cerraste el contrato con el dragón-

-¿Contrato?, ¿Me costara algo?-

-No lo sé… Cada colmillo tiene diferente forma y hace un diferente contrato, descubrirlo dependerá de ti.-

-¿Por qué usan las máscaras?-

-Por seguridad, en caso de que no nos creas, no queremos que veas nuestras caras y nos denuncies o ataques.-

-Pues ahora que soy un jinete o lo que sea... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Y por qué es tan importante eso de jinete?-

-Una de tus preguntas la puedo contestar, la otra no, el ser jinete es un caso más allá de la imaginación, cualquiera mataría solo por la posibilidad de probar su compatibilidad, un jinete es una persona entre diez millones de vidas, y debes ser mínimo 97 por ciento compatible con el dragón de tu colmillo, Sin embargo tu otra pregunta, yo no la puedo responder, pero si te diré algo, el león no es como lo pintan.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-B.E.R.K, no es la organización que tú crees, ellos engañan a las personas para ponerlos en contra de los Kiratianos como suelen decir ellos-

-No te entiendo-

-Los Kiratianos en realidad son humanos normales, pero ellos apoyan a los jinetes, mientras que los que en verdad abusan de la magia son los agentes de B.E.R.K, que han asesinado jinetes para experimentar con sus cuerpos, ¿recuerdas aquella persona que te ataco?-

-Sí, pero no sé quién es, estaba totalmente cubierta, no me digas que…-

-Así es, ella quería el colmillo, pero al ser afín contigo, no pudo quitártelo, ahí fue cuando te rescatamos-

-Ahora lo recuerdo, ¿Qué fue eso que sentí al momento de atacarle?, esa fuerza no era mía, yo ni siquiera se pelear-

-Al parecer tu dragón es más fuerte de lo que creemos para poder darte esa fuerza, pero ahora que te hemos dicho todo esto ¿Qué harás?-

-Quiero unirme a los Kiratianos-

-Nosotros creemos que ese término es despectivo, nosotros somos Jinetes, pero nos llamamos dragones.-

-Bien, perdón por lo de antes, seré un jinete-

-Entonces creo que podemos confiar en ti-

El hombre se quitó la máscara de la cara y mostro su rostro a la luz, mostrando así su confianza hacia el chico nuevo.

-¿Qué te sucede?, eso es peligroso-Replico otra voz.

-Va en contra de mis principios desconfiar de un hermano, aquí somos conocidos por nombres clave, pues nuestras familias podrían peligrar, puedes llamarme Patapez y este es mi colmillo, se llama Gorgontua- Respondió mostrando un libro.

-Soy Hipo, Pero no sé cómo mostrarte mi colmillo-Respondió un poco tenso.

-Eso es fácil, solo piensa en el cielo-

-¿El cielo?-

-Claro, el pensar en el hogar de los dragones los libera de su sueño-

Al momento en que Hipo recordó las palabras de su dragón-Vuela-La marca que tenía en el brazo desapareció, trayendo consigo la materialización de la pistola antes vista.

-Ella es Furia Nocturna- Afirmo Hipo.

-¡FURIA NOCTURNA!-Todos gritaron al unísono.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Ese es el colmillo más raro hasta ahora conocido, solo hay uno de este tipo, y se cree que solo escoge a una persona que hará un cambio en el mundo-Titubeo Patapez.

-¿Cómo puede un inútil tener algo así de valioso, de donde lo robaste?- Se acercó entre gritos quitándose la máscara el hombre que lo había traído.

-Patán, déjalo, aunque lo hubiera robado, si ese fuera el caso, el colmillo no lo hubiera elegido-

-Tsk, Soy patán, o ese es mi apodo, ellos lo pusieron, aun no confió en ti, pero espero que no nos decepciones-

Hipo de repente vio su rostro por la pistola que estaba hecha de un material tan extraño que reflejaba con poca luz.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos?-Hipo grito confundido al ver sus ojos verdes con pupilas de reptil.

-Al parecer es un efecto de tu colmillo, pero te acostumbraras y solo se nota cuando el arma despierta.

-Patán, ¿Podría preguntarte algo? ¿Cuál es tu colmillo?-

De la nada apareció frente a él un pequeño encendedor, pero al crear fricción, Patán podía controlar bolas de fuego del tamaño de sus manos.

-Este es mi colmillo, peligroso, ¿No lo crees?-

-Seguro lo es...-Afirmo con cierto nerviosismo.

-pues nosotros también nos uniremos a la bienvenida-Dijeron en tono un poco más familiar dos voces a la par.

-Yo soy Brutacio y ella es Brutilda somos especialistas en explosivos, te mostraremos a Barf y Belch-Dijeron al mostrar así unas capsulas.

-Al ser gemelos compartimos el mismo colmillo-Dijeron de manera gruñona.

Este causaba una gran explosión al lanzar esas pequeñas capsulas, sin embargo, si se concentraba solo en el objetivo, solo dañaría a ese objetivo, sin causar pérdidas colaterales.

-Esto puede explotar igual que una botella de refresco-Dijo brutilda.

-O una bomba nuclear-termino Brutacio de manera realmente feliz.

-¿Ellos siempre son así?-Pregunto Hipo.

-Sí, lamentablemente.-Afirmo Patapez.

Por último la figura que nunca hablo mostro su cara, dada por terminadas las presentaciones.

-Soy Astrid, Pero no por que tengas un colmillo poderoso, se te deben subir los humos ¿entiendes?, mostrando una Espada, ella es tormenta-

-Claro...-Hipo pudo haber pensado cientas de cosas con esa presentación pero al verlos todos juntos y lo que le había pasado en el día concluyo con unas palabras…

 _ **LOS DÍOSES ME ODIAN.**_

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Atando Cabos.**

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD EXODO, BASE DE B.E.R.K

A pesar delos esfuerzos de Heather para mantener a Hipo oculto su trabajo real, era imposible predecir el destino que la vida le tenía deparado, dentro de la oscuridad de sus pensamientos comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso ¿Debía matar a su primo por el bien de las personas desagradecidas de la ciudad?¿Acaso la vida de Hipo no valía mucho más que otros?, sin duda alguna las personas de ciudad éxodo eran realmente monótonas, desconfiadas y para nada amables, era extraño ver que alguien se preocupara por los demás.

En el día a día, las personas empeoraban su actitud, el alma de los adultos era algo podrido, por culpa de la guerra, pues esta acababa de terminar hace 10 años, y la humanidad había perdido la fe en sí misma, por las calles, al ver a un niño acercándose para ayudar a otro, y su padre diciéndole que apartara la vista y se alejara, era un ejemplo del rencor de Heather hacia las acciones que obviamente debería ejecutar con estos nuevos eventos.

Simplemente prosiguió a caminar a la entrada del edificio principal de B.E.R.K, un lugar de unos 30 pisos, creado a partir de frio concreto y ventanas blindadas.

-La agente 9752 pide una conferencia con el teniente-Hablo frívolamente.

-Concedida Sargento, pero pasemos a mi oficina.-Se dirigió una voz templada.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente separados por un escritorio, donde ella solo podía tomar aire y tratar de sonar calmada.

-Dime Heather, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto de manera calma el jefe.

-Tío Estoico debo decirte algo extremadamente delicado, y no quiero que actúes antes de tiempo-

-Está bien, Dilo rápido que me estas asustando-

-Hipo…-

-¿sucedió algo con mi hijo?, Pensé que se cuidarían entre ustedes, ¿O acaso te molesto? -

-El… se…esta...-Simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Qué?, DIMELO YA-Grito con desesperación el hombre de cabello rojizo.

Heather tomo un papel con la mano temblorosa, saco una pluma y anoto con una pésima letra unas cuantas palabras, sin embargo, solo esas palabras bastaron para dejarle la sangre helada a Estoico.

 _Tu hijo se ha vuelto un jinete, lo siento._

Rápidamente Heather al ver la cara de incredibilidad y miedo de Estoico, soltó un llanto incontrolable por saber la orden que su propio tío debería dar.

-¿Estas segura?-

-EL ME ATACO, ME PERFORO EL BRAZO-Grito con desesperación la chica.

-Pues… Mantén esto en secreto hasta que decidan los superiores que hacer, y por favor, no le digas nada, tal vez lo podamos revertir.

-Está bien, pero si no… Tendríamos que…-La joven se vio interrumpida por un estruendoso golpe hacia la pared de parte de su tío.

-Eso no pasara-

-Y no solo eso, se lo llevaron los dragones-

-Iremos por el entonces, esto terminara ahora, ve a que revisen tu brazo y partiremos a buscarlos-

BASE DE LOS DRAGONES

Después de una pequeña celebración, Patapez decidió terminar con los detalles de su nuevo compañero.

-Hipo, ese ya no puede ser tu nombre, ahora te llamaras "Furia nocturna"-

-¿Y por qué ese apodo?, Ustedes no tienen el mismo apodo que sus colmillos-

-Lo siento, pero todos creemos que te quedaría bien-

-Después de eso, debes saber que ahora, ya no puedes vestir esa ropa que llevas, debes ponerte esto-

Patapez saco de dentro de un cajón un traje esmoquin, con una camisa morada y saco negro, era algo inusual.

-Este será el único conjunto que vestirás, obviamente tendrás varios, pero el hecho es que no debes usar ropa civil-

-Creo que después de todo adaptarse no será fácil-Replico Hipo.

-Estos trajes son iguales a los nuestros, pues no pueden ser rastrados, son antibalas e igualmente repelen magia.

Hipo entro a un cuarto donde se cambió rápidamente, y al salir todos lo veían con una cara sorprendida, es cierto que parecía un chiquillo inútil y débil antes, pero ahora tenía la presencia de un asesino peligroso.

-Oye Astrid, ¿no te parece guapo el nuevo?-Pregunto Brutilda en voz baja.

-No lo sé, y deja esas tonterías, no somos unos simples adolescentes.-Contestó cortante la rubia.

El último y más importante detalle, es… que no podrás volver a tu antigua casa.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Entiende que ser un jinete es una responsabilidad enorme, y no creo que quieras poner en riesgo tanto a tu familia como a nosotros-

-Está bien, lo hablare con mi prima, ella es muy comprensiva, seguro que no le ve problema, pero ¿en donde viviré?

-Aquí, en la base, es el hogar de todos nosotros, en realidad está a las afueras de ciudad éxodo, así que no estarás muy lejos de tu familia, podrás ir a verlos, pero no muy seguido, ¿Bien?-

-Eso creo-

-Creo que iré a mi casa para traer unas de mis pertenencias y volveré-

Hipo estaba realmente deprimido, al parecer, todo pasó tan rápido, que ahora él debía apartarse de todo lo relacionado a su vida normal.

-Iremos contigo, no queremos que te pierdas-Dijo Patán de manera sarcástica, en realidad quería saber si no serían traicionados por el nuevo.

-Bien, vivo en los departamentos Plasma.-

-¿Por qué tenía que ser un lugar tan cercano al edificio de B.E.R.K?-Refunfuño Patán.

-Oh, lo siento mi señor, no contemple que me volvería un guerrillero mágico hoy, sabe-Contesto un poco molesto Hipo, su sarcasmo era una de sus herramientas más fuertes.

-Wow, tienes estilo, nuevo- Afirmo Brutacio en tono de burla.

Astrid dolo una carcajada en voz baja, ahora hasta el nuevo ponía en su lugar a Patán.

Al anochecer todos se encaminaron hacia la ciudad éxodo, tomaron una camioneta blindada y recorrieron camino hasta la entrada de la ciudad, al llegar, pasando entre los techos de los edificios, llegaron a un edificio lujoso, donde habitaban al parecer personas muy adineradas.

-Hipo… ¿VIVES AQUÍ?-Pregunto Brutacio sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Se ve muy lujoso-

-Es gracias a mi padre, no se en que trabaja, pero gana mucho dinero, así que podemos vivir en el mi prima y yo.-

Al entrar era un lugar bien amueblado y extenso, no parecía un departamento, Hipo llego directamente a su cuarto y con una pequeña mochila tomo su laptop, dinero y otras cosas personales, dejo en el cuarto de su prima los pendientes que había comprado y dejo una nota con ellos.

Al momento de terminar y dar casi por concluida la misión, solo la puerta siendo abierta por una llave, la cual se abrió totalmente para mostrar la cara de…

Continuara…

LaRojas09: Lo hare, Gracias por tu opinión.

KatnissSakura: Gracias por el apoyo, espero seguir con ideas

Georgie Skandar: Tratare de seguir este estilo de trama lo más que pueda, de hecho no pensé poder adaptarlo tan rápido, ojala pueda cumplir con tus expectativas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Familia**

Al momento de terminar y dar casi por concluida la misión, solo la puerta siendo abierta por una llave, la cual se abrió totalmente para mostrar la cara de…Heather y Estoico.

Ambos mostraban más confusión que enojo, sin duda sabían que hipo había sido llevado por los otros, que era un jinete, pero no se esperaban verlo ahí, en ese lugar, en ese momento, con una pequeña mochila, y una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera, era como si el hijo de Estoico y El primo de Heather estuviera muerto, acribillado por la verdad.

-Papá, Heather, Espera…-Hipo noto la ropa de ambos, túnicas de color oscuro, como hace unas horas, un dolor insoportable entro en su cuerpo, paralizando sus piernas, dejándose ir contra la pared-¿Qué sucede aquí?, ¿Acaso ustedes-

-Hipo…Aléjate de ellos…Te diré todo con calma…-

-Sabía que era un sabotaje-Grito Patán, Sin embargo la cara de sorpresa de Hipo decía totalmente lo contrario, se veía una desesperación incontrolable, algo más allá del miedo por equivocarse o la cercanía de un evento, era miedo a perder a su familia, ver a su propia sangre partir por culpa suya, Al final el oji-verde quedo en medio de ambos, no sabía hacia qué lado ir, era una pesada decisión.

Solo dio un paso atrás mientras todos mantenían un frio y monótono silencio, un silencio tan afilado que cortaba el aire, pocas veces tenías una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de tu existencia de manera permanente, y lo peor, es que, esa decisión debía tomarla en el momento, los segundos se volvían horas dentro de su cabeza, antes de dar un paso hacia alguna dirección, algo ocurrió.

Tres soldados de B. entraron por las ventanas, rompiendo los cristales con brutalidad, rápidamente comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de patrullas fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Estoico confundido.

-Parece que la información se filtró de alguna manera, debemos hacer algo-Contesto Heather.

Hipo salió de su estado de shock, la traición de su padre era evidente, sabía que era una decisión dura, pero en ese momento era matar o morir, no asesinaría a su familia, pero ahora sabía cuál era el bando que escogería, no sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

Solo unos segundos le bastaron en pensarlo todo y definir una estrategia de huida, su conocimiento del área era el suficiente para salir por una ruta segura.

Invoco su pistola para apuntar hacia los soldados, con una determinante mirada, sus ojos eran vacíos y oscuros, se notaba como los jinetes perdían su humanidad con cada invocación.

Los soldados empezaron a disparar sin contenerse hacia Hipo, pero el esquivaba las balas, era inhumana su actitud, conjugada con su mirada, sembraba el miedo en sus oponentes.

-Yo los distraigo, es mi culpa que se hayan metido en este lio, regresen a la camioneta y los alcanzare después, salgan por la ventana de mi cuarto-

-No eres el jefe para que te pongas a dar órdenes, Inútil-Replico Patán, aunque su voz se silenció al ver la cara de Hipo.

Rápidamente disparó contra las piernas de los soldados, para después pisar sus heridas con estruendosa alegría, realmente su actitud no era normal, la cara atónita de su familia se hizo presente al momento de ver su desgarradora crueldad.

Arrebato las armas de sus oponentes mientras las tiraba por la ventana, y empujaba los cuerpos de los soldados inconscientes hacia un rincón.

Los demás siguieron la orden al ver que era la mejor opción, mientras Hipo quedo solo, frente a frente, con su padre y prima.

-Parece que después de todo, las aclaraciones no son necesarias-Respondió sarcásticamente Hipo, con unos ojos de reptil aterradores.

-¿En qué te has convertido?, ¡TU NO ERES MI PRIMO!-Grito Heather destrozada.

-Así es, ya no soy Hipo, el hijo de Estoico, Primo de Heather, Un simple estudiante que no veía la realidad del dolor, Ahora soy Furia Nocturna, El sexto Jinete del Éxodo.

Hipo salió por la ventana, saltando atreves de los edificios, con lágrimas en los ojos, pues esa actitud la había actuado, él quería ganarse el odio de su familia, para disminuir el dolor que sentía, así como mínimo, habría logrado cortar los lazos de hermandad que tanto peso le darían a lo largo de su nueva travesía.

DENTRO DE LOS DEPARTAMENTOS PLASMA

Un Estoico aun en shock sin ninguna respuesta a lo que había pasado, se encontraba paralizado en el sillón de la sala de estar, analizando, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, buscaba en sus adentros, como lidiar con su hijo, ahora un sicótico capaz de asesinar a sangre fría con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

Heather se encerró en su cuarto, para soltarse en llanto encima de su cama, ¿cómo era posible que algo así sucediera?, ¿Es que acaso no conocía lo suficiente a su primo?, ¿Desde cuándo se volvió un monstruo?, Mientras más pensaba, más se perdía entre la soledad de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear para mirar su cuarto, fijo su mirada en una pequeña caja, la cual escondía dentro unos pendientes realmente hermosos, con una nota dentro, la cual contenía unas palabras que le devolverían el aliento.

Feliz Cumpleaños prima,

 _Espero que te guste tu regalo, estos pendientes te protegerán y velaran por tu bienestar, debes saber que la familia es lo más importante para mí, así que, ten cuidado._

 _P.D: Me iré por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien._

A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD EXODO

-Vámonos-Dio la orden Patapez,

Solo se veía la sombra de un vehículo alejándose hacia lo recóndito de lo desconocido…

Continuara…

KatnissSakura: Gracias por el comentario, agradeceré si sigues dándome tu opinión.

Ryo: Puede que el decírtelo arruine el futuro de la trama, pero en el próximo capítulo lo descubrirás.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Más abajo que el infierno.**

EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA BASE DE LOS DRAGONES.

Un "equipo", baja de la camioneta, todos guardan un silencio profundo, habían dejado a Hipo a su suerte, era una decisión que el mismo tomo, pero aun así, la culpa comenzó a pesar en la mente de algunos miembros, lo acababan de conocer, pero ya lo habían usado de cebo.

-Creo que deberíamos volver…-Dijo entre dientes Brutacio.

-Fue su decisión, que asuma la responsabilidad-Fulmino Astrid.

De nuevo el silencio acompañado de una total desconfianza, comenzaron a aumentar, las palabras de Astrid habían dado en el clavo, eso bastaba para determinar qué tan unido estaba el grupo en ese momento.

-Entonces si yo quedara atrás, me abandonarías, ¿Cierto?-Argumento Patapez.

-Si es necesario, lo hare-

La tensión era palpable, cuando unos pasos débiles se escucharon a lo lejos, era un chico de ojos verdes, con la ropa desgarrada, y una cara perdida, con una gran sonrisa, una que daba miedo, era como si escondiera un dolor profundo, pero a la vez mostrara una felicidad enorme.

-Gracias a los dioses que estas bien-Brutilda abrazo con ternura a Hipo, lo cual sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tanto cariño?-

-Pensamos que estarías muerto-

-Pues estuve muy cerca- Replico Hipo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

De manera disimulada alejo a Brutilda de encima suyo para poder ver a los demás y aclarar cualquier malentendido que pudieran haber creado, después de todo, parecía como si en verdad hubiera sido una trampa suya.

-Chicos, les juro que yo no los llame, y tampoco me imaginaba que mi familia fuera…-Las palabras no salieron de su boca después de esas tres silabas, familia, era un precio alto por volverse jinete.

-Hipo, te dije que habían cosas peores que la muerte, y esta es una de ellas-Patapez sentencio la mala suerte del chico.

-Yo no los traicione-

-Lo sabemos, después de todo mírate, pareces un vago- Al final los gemelos, Patapez y Patán rieron de la vestimenta del pobre Hipo.

-Creo que tienes razón, voy a la base, debo cambiarme y eso-

Hipo al separar la vista de sus compañeros, borro la sonrisa de su cara para convertirla en una simple mueca que no mostraba nada más que angustia, realmente seguía dolido por todo lo que le había pasado en el día.

Entro al baño de su cuarto para tomar una ducha, al quitarse los pedazos de la ropa destrozada, mostraba una serie de cortadas, no muy profundas, pero se notaba que había tenido que detener una o dos hemorragias, parecía ser que la pelea para huir había sido dura.

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de saltar por la ventana hacia los edificios, había llegado al tejado, donde no se esperó estar rodeado de decenas de soldados, parecía ser que las fuerzas armadas de B.E.R.K actuaban rápido.

Rápidamente, tomo su arma y disparó al cielo, esto causo desconcierto en los agentes, el aprovecho para tomar a un rehén, sin embargo, paso lo inesperado, los soldados acribillaron a su propio compañero, dejando a Hipo incrédulo por la frialdad de sus enemigos, él no quería herir a nadie, pero ahora estaba furioso, su ira domino casi por completo su cuerpo, obligándolo a disparar contra las manos de sus oponentes, atravesando las palmas por completo, hipo se limitó a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, después de todo, una parte de él, sabía lo que implicaba volverse un asesino.

Sin darse cuenta estaba encima de ellos, podía asestar golpes que dejaban sin fuerza al contendiente, mientras más golpes daba, más soldados llegaban, era algo de nunca acabar, en un descuido suyo recibió una puñalada, su traje era antibalas, pero el impacto de un arma cuerpo a cuerpo logro romper el saco y crear una abertura en el costado de Hipo, el dolor era agudo, coloco su mano para detener la hemorragia, pero otro cuchillo asesto su afilada punta para dejar más marcas en el chico, este ya sin miedo a matarlos, invoco su arma para disparar hacia el piso, lo más impresionante no fue la acción, si no la reacción, pues la munición causo un temblor en el edificio, el cual se derrumbó por completo.

Hipo aprovecho para huir, mientras aun sentía el dolor casi insoportable, finalmente en un oscuro callejón, arranco un pedazo de su pantalón y presiono la herida para detener el sangrado, su cara agónica era de lo más espeluznante, y después de secarse unas lágrimas, siguió su camino.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Hipo tomo su baño, salió, y tomo otro traje idéntico al anterior de el mismo cajón, era realmente monótono, sus pertenencias se habían quedado en el departamento, era un cuarto vacío, con un hombre vacío dentro de él.

Mientras tanto fuera de su cuarto se encontraban las dos integrantes femeninas hablando sobre lo acontecido.

-Oye Astrid, fuiste muy cruel con los demás-

-Pero es la verdad, seguro que ellos harían lo mismo, si Hipo volvió, fue porque era fuerte, no necesitamos gente débil-

Brutilda aún no podía hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pues desde que ella llego, por alguna razón, siempre había sido cerrada con todos, pero ella aun hacia el esfuerzo de que se llevaran bien.

-No todas las personas son así, Astrid-

Atraída por la curiosidad, Brutilda fijo su mirada en la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Hipo, parecía ser que tenía la costumbre de no cerrar su puerta, ella miro de reojo a través de la pequeña abertura de luz.

Se encontró con un Hipo con la carne viva, y acostado sobre su cama, con los ojos cerrados, como si el meditar controlara su dolor.

Inmediatamente le hizo una seña a su compañera para que viera la misma escena, Astrid fue de mala gana, solo para evitar ser molestada, pero realmente ella también quedo atónita.

Esa escena le recordaba a alguien, solo el verlo en ese estado, tentó a esa pequeña parte de su corazón que aun sentía lastima.

Entro empujando la puerta sin previo aviso, se acercó a Hipo ignorando cualquier norma moral o que Brutilda se encontraba a lado suyo para golpear su brazo.

-¿En que estabas pensando?, ¿No ves que puedes morir por una tontería así?, Deben atenderte esas heridas ahora mismo-Dijo Astrid enojada.

-Lo siento, solo que aún no me adapto a ustedes, y no sabría a quién decirle sobre esto, o si alguien me ayudaría-Hipo estaba inseguro, y el dolor de su cuerpo era tan fuerte que su brazo ya no importaba.

-Rápido Brutilda trae alcohol y unas vendas-

La otra presente aun pasmada por la escena, pero sin dudarlo fue por el equipo de curación.

-No sientas que ahora somos amigos, Furia-

-Puedes llamarme Hipo, aun no me acostumbro a ese nombre-

-Bien, Mi nombre es Astrid, no tengo apodo, solo dime Astrid-

Hipo sonrió a Astrid, dejándola confundida, ¿Cómo podía sonreír así estando tan malherido?

Ella desvió la mirada, terminando de vendar a Hipo.

-Cuando tengas problemas así, ven conmigo-Astrid se fue del cuarto sin decir nada más.

Brutilda quedo Impactada ante tal situación, ¿Acaso era que Furia se había ganado el corazón de Astrid? O tal vez había algo de Astrid que no conocíamos.

Continuara…

Moer: La idea puede que si sea un poco extraña, pero creo que al tener el mismo color de ojos quedaría bien, espero que te agrade el fic, sigue dándome tu opinión.

Ryo : Pues con esto aclarare tu duda, este fic si será Hiccstrid, pero considero que este tipo de fic, hara tardar el romance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: La primer sombra.**

Astrid salió de manera inmediata del cuarto de Hipo, se sentía una tonta por haber actuado de esa manera, esa no era la frívola actitud que tenía con todos, había visto heridos a sus compañeros antes, pero siempre había ignorado sus carencias, dolores o pedidos, sin embargo, Hipo no había dicho nada, y ella aun así fue en su auxilio inmediatamente, entro en su cuarto, se sentó encogiendo las piernas en una esquina del cuarto y comenzó a reflexionar acerca de sus acciones.

Acababa de contradecir su estilo de vida, ¿Por un chico nuevo que ni siquiera conoce?, aun confusa por su anterior decisión, recordó lo último que dijo…-Cuando tengas problemas así, ven conmigo-, La pena la lleno de manera inusual, esas palabras sin duda terminarían creando más situaciones conflictivas, pero ella no se retractaría, era una mujer de palabra, simplemente trataría de no involucrarse más de lo debido con el chico.

Tomo su cabello enredándolo en su dedo, después de todo tenía su lado femenino escondido, pensaba en la cara de Hipo, una cara calma, que soportaba el dolor sin pedir ayuda, ella se sintió proyectada, eso era todo, después de todo no eran muy diferentes.

 **FLASHBACK**

Una pequeña rubia de unos doce años se encontraba en un museo, donde al parecer se había alejado de sus padres, una pequeña con un vestido y una gran sonrisa ahora se encontraba perdida, una mujer de notable edad, cabello blanco y corta estatura, fue en su ayuda.

-¿estas pérdida, pequeña?-

-Si…pero no soy pequeña, tengo doce años-

-Pues suena a que tienes mucha madurez-

Astrid sonrió de lado a lado, siempre había sido considerada una niña por todos, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de su pequeña estatura.

-Sabes creo que hay algo especial en ti, debería darte esto…-Saco una pequeña daga de aspecto ondulado, con una empuñadura azul, pequeños detalles dorados, y la figura de un dragón dentro suyo.

Astrid quiso rechazar la daga, pero le habían hecho un comentario tan único a su parecer, que no quería ser degradada por la vista de la noble mujer.

-Lo aceptare, cuidare mucho de ella-

Al voltear, la fémina desapareció sin dejar rastro, al voltear no encontró a nadie, y volvió de nuevo a la banca que se encontraba en la entrada a esperar a sus padres, solo bastaron unos momentos para que se volvieran a reencontrar.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

Una joven hermosa de quince años se encontraba limpiando aquella pequeña daga, a pesar de que se la había dado una completa extraña, dentro de ella misma, sentía que el arma tenía algo especial, había intentado tirarla para no tener problemas con sus padres, pero algo que no sabía describir la detenía cada vez que lo intentaba.

Es esa última semana había tenido pesadillas recurrentes donde una voz le advertía sobre un terrible mal próximo, ella ignoraba esas advertencias por completo, después de todo, eran sueños, solo representaciones del miedo que pudo haber tenido de la escuela o sus asuntos personales.

Sin embargo en una noche fría y lluviosa algo ocurrió, se escuchó la caída de la puerta principal de su casa, varias personas con uniforme entraron al recinto sin previa autorización, el sonido de las voces de sus padres comenzó a oírse, pero ella solo podía escuchar desde su cuarto.

-Hemos venido a llevarnos a su familia-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Según el artículo treinta y seis del reglamento civil, la organización B.E.R.K se llevara a todo y todos los que protejan a un dragón-

El padre de Astrid lanzo la mesa contra los hombres armados, y tomo a su esposa, entrando ambos al cuarto de su hija, para trabar la puerta con la cama.

-Astrid, escúchame bien, llevamos tiempo protegiéndote de estos tipos malos, así que debes seguir mis instrucciones-

Astrid no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que era grave y escucho atentamente.

-La daga que tienes te protegerá, vimos que la tenías hace mucho tiempo, pero no creímos que esto llegara a suceder, debes ir al sector 5 de la ciudad y pregunta por Bocón, él te explicara todo, y pase lo que pase, mires lo que mires, no vuelvas atrás-El padre solo podía decir eso a su hija, la puerta estaba a punto de ser bloqueada.

-Hija, es triste que esta es nuestra despedida, pero ya eres toda una mujer, seguro que todo irá bien-Le dijo su madre entre lágrimas.

-Toma este dinero, y queremos que sepas que te amamos-Después de esta declaración los tres presentes se acercaron en un cálido abrazo.

La puerta cayo, y los padres de Astrid le facilitaron una bolsa donde ella metió la daga y el dinero, corrió hacia los soldados, esquivando por debajo a los uniformados, para llegar al sótano de su casa y arrastrarse por una ventana al exterior.

Corrió hacia donde pudo, pero un sonido desgarrador llego a sus oídos, el sonido de sus padres gritando, después silenciado por una ráfaga de munición, salida del fusil del teniente ahí presente, Astrid escucho la orden de sus padres, no podía volver, pero la rabia la impulso acercarse de nuevo a la residencia, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, escucho el nombre del teniente que había dado fin a la vida de unos seres tan extraordinarios como sus padres.

-Teniente Alvin, nos deshicimos de los cuerpos como ordeno, pero no hay rastro de la chica-

-No importa, ya aparecerá-

-Pues si me buscan, aquí estoy-Los ojos de Astrid cambiaron mostrando unas pupilas deformadas, ojos de reptil azules, que eran tan surrealistas, que dejaron perplejo al teniente.

-Veo que no me equivoque contigo, pequeña-

-Eso lo veremos-

Astrid, salto para acuchillar indiscriminadamente a quien se le pusiera enfrente, la muerte no era un obstáculo para ella, el arma creaba una atmosfera de ferocidad sobre ella, veía las vidas de los demás como simples fichas que movía a placer.

Asesino hombre tras hombre, con movimientos casi acrobáticos, solo pensando que cien vidas suyas, no podrían compensar ni la centésima parte de lo que sus padres valían, después de terminar con la vida de veinte agentes, fue atrapada por Alvin, quien con una sola mano apretaba su rostro y levantaba su diminuto cuerpo.

-Aquí termina tu camino-

Astrid sintió un estruendo, al recibir el impacto de la rodilla de Alvin sobre su abdomen, la joven rubia termino en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, el instinto asesino que se podía notar en sus ojos se desvaneció, quedando a merced del tan temible contrincante.

-Tus padres fueron unos idiotas, al proteger a un intento de Kiratiano como tú, realmente no sé quién me da más lastima, tu o tus padres.

Astrid entro en su mente rogando por más poder con desesperación, cuando escucho la voz de alguien dentro de su conciencia, sus palabras creaban un resonante eco que le dieron la indicación definitiva.

-Astrid, eres digna de mi poder, obtendrás el poder de la tormenta, usa tu sed de venganza para despertarlo-

Astrid se levantó, limpio el hilo de sangre que corría sobre sus labios y mostro una marca que se había formado en su brazo, invocando así una espada, en ese momento se podía apreciar el cambio total de la estructura del arma, sus colores eran más brillantes, y parecía que solo podías usarla al blandirla con las dos manos.

Astrid se lanzó al ataque contra Alvin, pero sus golpes eran evadidos, aun no estaba a nivel de un teniente de B.E.R.K, Finalmente el cansancio la alcanzo y sus golpes perdieron precisión, cuando estaba a punto de caer rendida, alguien entro por la ventana haciendo su aparición estrella.

Un hombre de barba prominente y sin una pierna, ataco directamente a Alvin haciéndolo retroceder, Astrid quedo atónita al ver el poder de este.

-Niña, larguémonos de aquí, esto no funcionara por siempre-

El hombre tomo a la chica y huyeron montando una motocicleta, dejando todo atrás, la chica antes de quedar inconsciente logro preguntar al hombre su nombre.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Bocón, un amigo de tu padre-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-¿Quién diría que gracias a ti estoy viva, Bocón?-

La rubia se levantó del piso, sentando se en su cama.

-La organización asesino a mi familia, pero a ti Hipo, te obligara a matarla con tus propias manos, Que cruel es el destino…-

Continuara…

Ryo: Digamos que sí y no, ella es una persona que tarda en darse cuenta de lo obvio.

Moer: Por ahora se siente identificada con él, pero a lo largo del Fic, veremos qué pasa.

LaRojas09: El romance es inevitable por así decirlo, pero no te preocupes, que acción habrá de sobra.

KatnissSakura: Agradezco tu opinión, creo que estos eventos serán leves y poco a poco, y pues… Brutilda, creo que su personalidad es así, por su pasado, pero eso lo veremos después.


	7. Chapter 7

CUARTO DE HIPO EN LA BASE DE LOS DRAGONES

Era momento de evaluar las habilidades de combate de hipo, a pesar de que las armas tenían un inigualable poder, los jinetes debían conocer defensa personal, e Hipo aún era un misterio aun, después de todo el único indicio de sus habilidades era que estaba vivo, y eso no le daba seguridad a nadie.

Hipo salió de su cuarto por la mañana, se colocó su traje, y fue a recibir indicaciones de Patapez, el cual está encargado de los entrenamientos, Hipo sentía curiosidad de saber ¿Quién los había organizado y entrenado a ellos?, pero no le tenía confianza a nadie, así que decidió no preguntar.

Rápidamente llego a la estancia y visualizo a todos frente a él, espero algunas palabras pero lo único que escucho fue:

-¿Te sientes con suerte?-Pregunto Patán.

-¿Suerte?-

-Tendrás un combate con todas tus fuerzas, pero lo haremos sorteado, no te preocupes, si crees que hay peligro, solo dilo-Dijo Patapez.

-Pero si eres tan débil, ni siquiera podría verte a la cara-Replico Patán con superioridad.

Se sacó un papel de una urna, donde se escribió el nombre de los gemelos, Astrid y Patán, pues Patapez no peleaba, no tenía esa habilidad.

El papel que decidió la contienda fue el marcado con el nombre de Patán, quien obviamente estaba rebosante de felicidad, quería lucirse frente a todos, y bajarle los humos al nuevo.

-¿Debo pelear enserio?-Pregunto Hipo, creando una cierta confusión en sus compañeros.

-Si no lo haces, te matare-Finalizo Patán.

Ambos entraron a un cuarto, totalmente libre de cualquier objeto, era un espacio abierto, perfecto para una pelea, solo contaba con iluminación y unas bocinas, por donde oía a sus compañeros.

-Empiecen-Patapez dio la orden, pero lo que sucedió después fue aterrador.

No bastaron ni cinco segundos, y Patán se encontraba en el piso inconsciente, Hipo se encontraba parado detrás de él, con una cara de culpa.

-No quise hacerle daño-

Nadie se percató de lo sucedido, todo fue tan rápido que parecería que Hipo camino hacia Patán y este cayó rendido de la nada.

-Veamos esto de nuevo-Patapez saco su colmillo, este le permitió ver todo de manera holográfica en cámara lenta, Hipo había inmovilizado a Patán y luego lo había dejado inconsciente, al golpearlo en la nuca.

Hipo arrastro el cuerpo de Patán fuera de la sala y se encamino hacia sus compañeros, los cuales murmuraban sus propias ideas.

-Venció a Patán… y eso que también lo entreno Bocón, esto es casi imposible-Afirmo Brutilda.

-Astrid se sintió indignada, era como deshonrar al maestro que había respetado tanto tiempo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso frente a Hipo y blandiendo su espada hacia su cara sentencio unas palabras:

-Ahora sigo yo-

Hipo quedo confuso, pensó que sería un solo combate, pero no le presentaba ningún inconveniente conocer las habilidades de los demás, así que simplemente sonrió y accedió, lo cual enfureció a Astrid.

Al entrar ambos al cuarto, el aura asesina de Astrid era palpable, se veía que iría en serio esta vez, así que se preparó para atacar, Pero Hipo aun no invocaba, su arma, ¿Estaba subestimando a Astrid?, Ella no era como Patán, para darse ese lujo.

Sin previo aviso y sin esperar la señal ataco a hipo, pero este logro esquivar el ataque, la espada de Astrid era ligera, una espada medieval, que podía usar con una mano, así maniobraba sin problema alguno, pero a pesar de eso hipo aun no atacaba ni se defendía, solo esquivaba las estocadas velozmente.

La cara de hipo cambio, tomo un respiro y se dejó caer al piso, para usar sus manos como soporte y patear las manos de Astrid, haciéndola tirar la espada y hacerla retroceder, hipo estaba exhausto, el esquivar sus ataques era realmente difícil sin ayuda de su arma, Astrid se enfureció, pero a la vez quedo sorprendida, había sido rechazada en combate cuerpo a cuerpo por un desconocido, siendo ella la más fuerte anteriormente entre los cinco, pero esa técnica la había visto antes, Hipo no era alguien normal.

Astrid finalmente saco su máximo poder, cambio la forma de su espada, por aquella gran espada de dos manos que podría cortar en dos toda la base por su magnificente poder.

-Estamos en problemas, Hipo no saldrá bien de esto- O eso era lo que Patapez creyó hasta ver su colmillo.

Astrid se abalanzo hacia los puntos vitales de Hipo, su aura asesina era tan fuerte que sus ojos eran de reptil, parecía ser que estaba usando su máxima capacidad, y cuando creyó que por fin había asestado un golpe en su contrincante, se llevó una sorpresa, un Hipo que no se había movido ni un milímetro, había detenido la espada con su arma, aprovechó el desconcierto de la rubia, para dedicarle una sonrisa psicópata y golpear su abdomen en un frenesí, con una patada la tiro al piso, y acabo golpeando su rostro con las manos desnudas, hasta dejarla inconsciente, sin embargo Hipo no quería parar, él la quería asesinar, su dragón le pedía sangre, y él se veía tragado por su propio lado salvaje.

Antes de asestarle el golpe final, una explosión acabo con la diversión de Hipo, Patapez había logrado prever todo.

Hipo volvió en si después de soltar su arma y que esta se desvaneciera, y al ver el cuerpo de su compañera destrozado, sintió un vértigo extraño, un estruendoso mareo que lo hizo desfallecer.

ENFERMERIA DE LA BASE

Dos jinetes se encontraban en unas camas separadas, Hipo despertó para encontrar a Astrid llena de marcas y vendas en su abdomen, tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, pero él, ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era haber invocado a su dragón para calmar a Astrid, pero parece que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aun no podía domar a su dragón.

-Astrid… ¿Estas despierta?-

-Si-

-Yo…Lamento lo que paso-

Astrid no estaba enojada, el que Hipo hubiera peleado con todas sus fuerzas en cierta forma la ponía feliz, pero se sentía humillada por haber perdido contra el nuevo, Rápidamente se levantó y quedo frente a frente con el chico, distanciados por unos cuantos centímetros, la acción de la normalmente frívola rubia, causo un sonrojo por parte de Hipo.

-¿Qué….que sucede?

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?, ese movimiento de antes no fue para nada normal, tu entrenaste con alguien realmente fuerte.

-Pues…-

FLASHBACK

Un Hipo con el cuerpo lastimado seguía haciendo lagartijas en el piso, mientras un hombre de barba rubia le gritaba:

-Hipo, vamos, aun te faltan doscientas más-

-Bocón, ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?-

-¿No dijiste que querías ser fuerte?, Todo esto es por qué no quieres causarle problemas a tu papa con que te molestan en la escuela-

Efectivamente un Hipo de quince años, era diariamente acosado en la escuela, golpeado, insultado y humillado, pero nunca quiso preocupar a su padre, después de todo, siempre llegaba muy tarde del trabajo, y a veces no regresaba a dormir sin dar explicación alguna.

-Sí, pero quería ser fuerte, no un entrenamiento militar-

-Hipo, si supieras que ningún militar aguantaría este entrenamiento más de tres o cuatro días-Pensó Bocón.

-Solo te ayudo porque soy amigo de tu padre, y entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes-

-Pues gracias-

-¿Gracias?, pues esta platica te costara cien abdominales-

-Los dioses me odian-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Entrene con un amigo de mi papa durante unos años, y aun seguía esos ejercicios yo solo-

La inquietud de Astrid aumento con esta respuesta, pero antes de hacer más preguntas ambos se vieron interrumpidos por los demás integrantes del equipo.

-Veo que despertaron-Brutilda los molestó al ver la distancia en la que se encontraban, sin embargo esto era una sorpresa para todos los demás.

Patapez ignoro esto después de la sorpresa y fue directamente con Hipo.

-Hipo, dime, ¿Al invocar te sientes diferente o extraño?-

-Pues sí, no controlo lo que hago, por eso evite desde el primer combate invocar-

-El dragón es demasiado poderoso para tu cuerpo, pero no estoy hablando de físico, debes superar algo del pasado que no te permite seguir, tu voluntad está flanqueando y eso es evidente, mi colmillo te analizo, así que no lo puedes negar, es tu decisión decírnoslo o no-

Hipo se quedó callado, se paró lentamente y se retiró a su cuarto sin decir nada, se encerró entre las cuatro paredes, lo cual causo cierta preocupación a la mayoría de los aludidos.

-Así que te aprovecharas de mis traumas para controlarme, ¿cierto amigo?-Concluyo en sus adentros Hipo.

Continuara…

Sinceramente, el fic ha sido recibido mucho mejor de lo que creí, por lo que subiré diariamente esta idea, sin embargo, se podría decir que trabajo sobre la marcha, y por cualquier contratiempo espero entiendan si no actualizo un día o dos.

KatnissSakura : Digamos que habrá más escenas parecidas, como esta, espero sea de tu agrado.

Ryo: Es un enfoque correcto, pero Hipo no busca vengarse, o no aun.

Moer: Así es, pero ten en cuenta que muchos flashbacks seguidos son tediosos de leer, así que serán por arco y habrá una sorpresa entre ellos.

Tilicia: Thanks, I hope to meet your expectations.

: Espero actualizar diario, pero no se preocupe, avisare cada que atrase o adelante los capítulos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Encuentros inesperados.**

Hipo entro en su propia mente, buscando hablar con su colmillo, pasaron las horas, y su concentración fue cada vez menor, hasta que decidió salir de su cuarto e ir por algo de beber, al volver al único espacio que tenía, se encontró con las dos féminas del lugar, sentadas en su cama, era obvio que querrían sacarle las respuestas de su pasado.

Hipo decidió salir de la base y vagar por los techos de la ciudad para aclarar su mente, tomo las llaves de la camioneta sin pedir permiso o avisar, y simplemente se dejó llevar por la corriente.

SECTOR 4 DE LA CUIDAD EXODO

Hipo se alejó lo más posible del sector ocho, no quería tener una "reunión familiar" en ese momento, sin embargo, sintió una presencia, un aura asesina, a pesar de que su primer pensamiento fue que esa área era peligrosa, fue a investigar de donde venía esa sensación, mientras se encontraba en el techo de unas oficinas, logro ver una joven sentada en una banca, en el parque de ese sector, Al voltear, fijo su vista en una figura encapuchada, era obvio lo que sucedería, Rápidamente Hipo descendió de su posición, para evitar cualquier suceso.

Al llegar abajo, se encontró con una escena de lo más familiar, pero en este caso el agente ni siquiera había hablado con la chica, se fue directo al ataque:

-Te arrancare ese colmillo de las manos, aunque tenga que matarte-

La joven no era nada fuerte, su instinto asesino era fuerte, pero no lo demostraba, era el asesino perfecto, el agente al notar esto le disparo en un costado, dejando inmóvil a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Dame ese reloj-

-No, es muy especial para mi… no te lo daré ni muerta-

-Eso lo veremos-

La Chica, tenía una herida grave, no serviría de nada defenderse, está esperando su final cerro los ojos, sin embargo, un chico de cabello castaño cayó del cielo atacando sorpresivamente al hombre encapuchado, Hipo solo necesito unos segundos para des-armarlo y dejarlo inconsciente, al quitarle la capucha, vio que era un simple hombre sin ninguna habilidad, así que lo dejo en el piso sin dañarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto Hipo con un poco de angustia

-¿Eres idiota?, si estabas viendo, ¿Por qué no evitaste que me disparara?-

-Pensé que sabrías pelear, lo siento-

-Pues no pienses por los demás-

Hipo quedo sorprendido por la actitud tan frívola de la chica, sin duda le recordaba a alguien, pero el ignoro esto al ver su herida, rápidamente saco de la bolsa de su pantalón un pañuelo y lo presiono contra la herida mitigante de la dama, se agacho y le hizo una seña a la chica para que subiera, la cual acepto de mala gana.

-Pero…Gracias por ayudarme, sin ti, no habría salido viva de ahí-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada-

Así Hipo recorrió la oscuridad de la noche, con una chica sobre su espalda, una escena fuera de lo común, para no sentir tanta tensión decidió crear una conversación.

-Y… ¿sabes que es un colmillo de dragón?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Eso creí-

Después de una larga platica bajo la luz de la luna, Hipo y la chica llegaron a la camioneta, Hipo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle lo que sucedería, le conto todo, excepto lo de mudarse y olvidarse de todo, pues no le correspondía a él esa tarea, y mientras más se perdía en la condición tan desfavorable de la fémina, se percató de no conocer su nombre.

-Sé que esto es repentino, pero…aún no se tu nombre-

-Es de mala educación no presentarse primero-

-Soy…-Hipo pensó detenidamente el hecho de los alias y la identidad, así que opto por seguir las reglas.-Soy Furia-

-Que nombre tan extraño-

-Si… Ese no es mi nombre, pero tal vez algún día te lo diga-

-Que engreído eres-

Hipo sonrió de manera natural, lo cual cuso una cierta incertidumbre en el pecho de la joven.

-Soy Camicazi, dime Cami, mi nombre de por si es extraño-

-Entiendo-

Hipo condujo hasta la base, asegurándose de no haber sido seguidos, tomando una ruta abandonada y vieja, al llegar a la base, cargo a la joven, y entro al recinto como si nada hubiera pasado, entrando directamente a el cuarto de Patapez.

-Patapez, necesito tu ayuda, esta chica fue atacada-

-Cómo es que llegaste hasta donde estaba ella, ¿acaso fue casualidad?-

-Se podría decir que seguí mi instinto-

-Mmm… así que su aura asesina es fuerte… Revisémosla y hablaremos después-

Hipo estaba listo para llevarse una letanía por parte del Jefe, sin embargo, no se arrepentía, pues había logrado salvar a una chica en problemas, Sin embargo, todos se percataron de lo sucedido, Hipo cargando a una chica dentro de la casa, la primer reacción de todos fue la esperada, Brutilda corrió con Astrid a preguntarle lo sucedido, Astrid ignoro por completo el suceso, Patán Hizo lo mismo que Astrid, y Brutacio hizo una seña de Orgullo hacia su nuevo compañero.

Después de Curar a Cami, se siguió el procedimiento que Hipo también vivió, causando a la chica, la misma impresión, sin embargo su reacción de alejarse de todo le causo una sorpresiva alegría, ¿Acaso le había sucedido algo?

-¿No te molesta estar lejos de tu familia?-Pregunto Hipo.

-No tengo familia, vivía con mi abuelo, pero falleció hace unos meses, como he estado sola, iba a las bancas del parque a ver las estrellas-

-Ya veo… Siento mucho haber preguntado-

-No importa, es parte de la vida-

-Y sabes de casualidad, ¿qué hace tu colmillo?

-Pues, aun no, pero espero descubrirlo, ahora que me han dicho todo-

Cami fue a un cuarto, después de todo, la base era enorme, contenía en su estructura unos veinte o treinta cuartos, algo absurdo para el lugar donde estaba situada.

Cami salió de su cuarto con un vestido, e Hipo le hizo una señal para hablar en la sala.

Sin embargo fue tomada del brazo por Brutilda quien se la llevó al cuarto de Astrid, al parecer la rubia tenía un plan entre manos.

Hipo se fue a su cuarto reflexionando acerca de muchas cosas que aún no podía remediar y otras que desconocía totalmente, por ejemplo, ¿Cómo se habían conocido los demás?, ¿Por qué era obligatorio superar los miedos para controlar a su colmillo?, Y más importante aún… ¿Qué sería lo siguiente en suceder…?

Hipo decidió su camino lleno de incertidumbre y misterios, pero no se arrepentía de ello, aunque si había algo dentro de su ser, miedo, lo que se avecinaba sería una tormenta, y él estaba consciente de ello.

Debía hacerse fuerte, así que decidió aceptar la verdad, Y superar el dolor más profundo de su corazón, ese que encerraba su poder en una cárcel de Locura.

-Madre… Ya no fingiré más-

Continuara…

KatnissSakura: Gracias por la observación, pero este Fic será muy largo y tengo otras ideas, así que decidí subirlo diariamente, me gusta mucho el hecho de la participación y ansió mejorar con sus consejos, Saludos.

: Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace poco por así decirlo, tuve una lluvia de ideas, y esto surgió, digamos que ahora hay más trama de lo que había en mi idea original.

Moer: Van a haber, pero los distanciare de manera prudente, por el enfoque a un personaje a la vez, pues todos tienen una historia que merece ser contada.

Ryo: Si, efectivamente, me alegra que sea entendible la idea.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Desde lo más oscuro de mis adentros.**

Hipo se levantó de la sala y busco a Patapez, esperaba hablar con él, cuando lo escucho hablar por teléfono, espero un momento fuera, pero sin intención de espiar escucho una parte de la conversación.

-Si hay dos nuevos en el cuartel, no sé nada de la que acaba de llegar, pero Furia es interesante-

-Así que vendrás pronto, ya quiero que los nuevos te conozcan, nos vemos-

Hipo entro al cuarto fingiendo no haber escuchado nada, es cierto que le causaba curiosidad, pero él sabía que se enteraría después.

-Patapez, debo hablar con ustedes, creo que si necesitare ayuda para dominar mi pasado-

-Bien llamare a los demás, pero… ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Si… o eso creo-

Todos se sentaron en el salón de juntas del cuartel, donde Hipo solo aguardaba el momento preciso para hablar, solo quería dejarlo salir, pero su garganta se cerraba, sentía un nudo en la garganta y no podía decir la verdad, se armó de valor y dijo lo que tenía en mente.

-Yo odio a los dragones-

La cara de todos cambio de manera radical, habrían podido entender al instante muchas cosas, pero eso era de lo más extraño, ¿Cómo es que podía convivir con seres que odiaba?

-Mi madre fue asesinada por un dragón cuando era un niño, fue hace diecisiete años, cuando tenía cinco, un día, mi padre me dio la noticia, desde ese día no he podido confiar en nada que tenga que ver con Kiratianos, Ahora que se la verdad, poco a poco los fui viendo como humanos, pero dudo mucho que en un combate los pueda ver como aliados-

-Eso explica por qué atacaste sin piedad a Astrid-Replico Brutacio.

Todos vieron con una cara de reproche al antes mencionado, quien solo encogió los brazos y dio una risa burlona, después de todo era cierto.

Astrid sintió en ese momento el deber de cumplir lo que había dicho, seguía lastimada, pero debía tomar el riesgo.

-Hipo, invoca tu arma- Ordeno Astrid.

-No creo que sea necesario…-

-HAZLO-

Hipo solo siguió la orden, trajo a su mano la pistola que tanto miedo le causaba, Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar, y la razón desaparecía de su cuerpo a cada segundo, Astrid Tomo el arma de la mano de Hipo y la apunto directamente a el pecho su pecho, Hipo estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, y Astrid solo cerro los ojos, parecía que su decisión fue equivocada, pero muy dentro de ella quería confiar en que Hipo no le dispararía.

Dentro de la mente de Hipo, al ver esto, lucho desesperadamente contra el dragón para proteger a su amiga, cuando de repente sonó la voz grave y conflictiva del terrorífico monstruo.

-¿Por qué peleas, Acaso no odiabas a los dragones?-

-Astrid es diferente, Ella no es como el dragón que mato a mi madre, ella es mi amiga-

-Como si tuvieras la voluntad para eso-

Hipo enfurecido sonrió de manera maniática, riendo desenfrenadamente miro a los ojos por primera vez a su enemigo que se materializaba.

-¿Yo soy el que no tiene voluntad?, Lo dice la lagartija inútil que necesita de alguien como yo para poder hacer algo, Ya veremos quien dura más dentro de la oscuridad-

De vuelta en el mundo real, los ojos de reptil de Hipo se disiparon, disparando contra el piso, Al final Hipo había logrado controlar su poder.

La más sorprendida por todo esto era Cami, quien veía desconcertada una escena de lo más dramática e intensa.

-Así que terapia de shock, puede que no lo haga superar el problema, pero al menos te ayuda a vivir con el- Explico Patapez.

-Wow, Astrid, ¿Quién diría que harías con Hipo lo mismo que con él?- Replico Brutacio.

-Pues… Era necesario, después de todo el momento se acerca-

Hipo aún no se encontraba al cien por ciento de sus cabales, por lo que ignoro totalmente la conversación, aun lidiaba con las secuelas psicológicas del encuentro anterior.

Cami después de ver como sus compañeros observaban a Hipo sin moverse, tomo la iniciativa colocando la cabeza de Hipo entre sus brazos, causando el asombro de todos.

El chico que le había extendido la mano hace unas horas, ahora se encontraba en el piso, luchando contra sus demonios in ternos, debía ayudarlo de alguna manera.

-Puede que tus intenciones sean buenas, pero no servirá de nada lo que haces, todos pasamos por esto, y tú, tal vez algún día también tengas que pasar por esto - Brutilda a pesar de ser amable, era muy realista en ese aspecto.

Entre todos arrastraron el cuerpo de Hipo hacia un mueble, donde reposo durante cierto tiempo.

Al despertar, no se encontraba confundido, ni siquiera cansado, había dominado el instinto de matar que tanto lo atormentaba… por ahora.

Se levantó del sofá, y busco por todos lados, mientras todos se encontraban en la puerta, como si algo importante fuera a suceder.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Volverá de su viaje nuestro jefe-Respondió Patán.

-Pensé que Patapez era el jefe-

-No seas idiota, obviamente él no podría entrenarnos, ni siquiera sabe pelear, aunque el jefe siempre lo deja a cargo por ser más maduro y menos impulsivo.-

-¿Por qué no le dicen por su nombre?-

-No lo conocemos, solo Astrid lo sabe, él también es uno de los nuestros, así que nosotros le decimos jefe-

\- Ya veo, y ¿cuándo llegara?-

-Dijo que estaba en camino-

Antes de terminar la oración, un estruendo por la ventana se hizo presente, un hombre de complexión robusta y cabello rubio entro en un frenesí atacando directamente al oji-verde, el cual rápidamente detuvo sorpresivamente al corpulento hombre.

Estos de alguna manera sintieron la presencia del otro, creando así una contundente curiosidad.

-Esa fuerza… -

-El bloqueo mi ataque… ¿Cabello Castaño?-

Al terminar retomar ambos el equilibrio, se vio detenidamente el uno apuntando al otro, sin embargo no era notorio quien hubiera ganado.

El castaño apuntaba directamente a la cara con furia nocturna, mientras que el otro hombre apuntaba al pecho.

-Así que eras tú… Sabía que los chicos no podrían llegar a este nivel aun…- Respondió de manera sarcástica el rubio.

-No te hagas el inocente, si lo hubieras querido, hubieras tratado de noquearme directamente en vez de tratar de tirarme al suelo-

-Si esto hubiera sido un combate real, yo… hubiera perdido- Acepto frustrado el hombre- Sin mi cabeza aunque hubiera jalado del gatillo, solo perforaría tu pulmón.

-Pero igual la probabilidad de que muriera seria del ochenta por ciento-

-Ahhh… Chico, sabes que yo no creo en la probabilidad-

-Pues es un gusto verte de nuevo, Bocón-

-Creo que igualmente Hipo-

Ambos bajaron sus armas, mientras chocaban sus puños, causando casi un paro respiratorio a Patán, un desmayo severo a Astrid y a los gemelos solo les causo una gran emoción ver a su "Padre".

Esto cerraba una pregunta, pero habría cientas más… ¿Cómo se conocían? ¿Hipo era más fuerte que bocón? Y más importante aún… ¿Qué pasaría después de esto?

Continuara…

 **Ryo** : Parecerá que es uno, sin embargo, yo no lo veo como uno.

 **Moer** : Tiene un pasado que merece ser contado, pero el suyo viene con una sorpresa.

: Agradezco que lo veas así, y a tu pregunta, actualizo diariamente, pero tuve un inconveniente estos últimos tres días, aunque retomare lo establecido anteriormente, la idea es diario.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Viejos amigos.

Después de que todos recobraran el conocimiento, las preguntas anteriormente formuladas debían ser respondidas en ese mismo momento… había una cantidad innumerable de hechos que ahora se quedaban sin respuesta y desigualaban la balanza de poder en el grupo.

-Bocón, si hubiera sabido que tú los habías entrenado, me hubiera sentido en familia desde mi llegada, o al menos lo hubiera intentado-Rio el chico.

-Y si hubiera sabido que eras el nuevo, no hubiera dejado con ese final nuestro último encuentro-

-¿Encuentro?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Hace años, cuando era un adolescente, era maltratado por todos, así que un día fui con bocón, que era un amigo de mi papa, y como me había dicho que él había sido algo así como un soldado, le pedí que me entrenara, para defenderme solo, y no ser una carga para mi padre-Explico Hipo.

-Pero el encuentro final que tuvimos fue su "Graduación" por así decirlo-Añadió el rubio.

 **-** Si mínimo soportaba un combate contra bocón, aunque terminara en empate, no tendría que pasar de nuevo por su entrenamiento- Dijo Hipo sobándose la cabeza.

-Valla, el señor trastornos tiene más problemas de los que pensamos- Dijo de manera cínica Patán.

-Pues puede que sea así, pero tienes suerte de estar vivo Patán, si Hipo hubiera querido, te habría matado- Sonrió Bocón.

-El no solo aguanto el combate, si no que me venció, y no está de más que pelee en serio.-

-Puede que ustedes hayan recibido el mismo entrenamiento que yo, pero a Hipo, le puse un entrenamiento el doble de duro que el mío, él podría asesinarnos sin problema- Dijo seriamente Bocón.

-Si ese es el caso… ¿Por qué no se unió a berk?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Su padre lo alejo de toda la violencia del mundo…-

-¿Mi padre hizo eso?- Pregunto confundido Hipo.

-Si… hay cosas que aún no sabes de él… y de mí… Hipo… Chicos… Yo trabaje para B.E.R.K… Igual que tus padres… Astrid.

-¿Mis padres?-

-Aun no es el momento de que les diga todo, pero, el momento de la verdad se acerca, y he vuelto para entrenarlos, ustedes aún pueden mejorar en su combate físico, pues en este estado, no podrían vencer ni siquiera a un teniente de la organización, los cinco juntos.-

-Hipo, tú debes aprender a usar tu colmillo-

-y Cami… no tengo ni idea de que debes hacer tu- Se rasco la cabeza el hombre robusto.

-Ayudare en lo que pueda, no se pelear, pero quiero aprender también-

-Entonces eso será… Pelearas diariamente con brutilda.-

-Entiendo- Ella solo lo confirmo con una gran sonrisa.

Al terminar la emotiva reunión, Astrid se dirigió hacia su mentor, tenía una cantidad de dudas aun, algunas obviamente no las respondería, pero para curar su orgullo herido mínimo insistirá en cosas fáciles.

-Bocón, me gustaría saber unas cosas-

-Dime… Pero puede que no tenga todas las respuestas-

-Él dice que lo entrenaste en su adolescencia, pero en ese tiempo tú me entrenabas a mí, así que…-

-Sí, tienes razón, los entrene al mismo tiempo, por separado, y por razones diferentes-

-Entonces, ¿Porque él es mejor que yo?-

-¿Recuerdas que tú hacías decenas de ejercicios?, Los hacías porque yo te lo ordenaba, porque yo sabía que era necesario para ti, aunque tú no les dabas importancia.-

-Él vivía diariamente con miedo, y para alejarse de sus temores y sobrevivir, su deseo de volverse fuerte creció en magnitudes tan grandes que después de horas de entrenar, me pedía ser más fuerte, el mayor error que cometí en ese chico, fue darle más poder del que yo mismo poseía-

Astrid solo se llenó de más furia, y un poco de impotencia consigo misma, no podía creer que alguien como él fuera ese tipo de personas, alguien que gracias al sufrimiento podía estar ahí, sonriéndole a los demás y siendo el apoyo del que lo necesitara.

Ella sintió su corazón saltar, ella ahora lo admiraba, él era lo que ella soñaba alcanzar, muy dentro de su mente.

Estaba confundida, su ira era hacia Hipo… ¿O hacia ella misma?, camino hacia su cuarto, pensando en lo que se avecinaba, Bocón había mencionado a los tenientes de B.E.R.K… sin duda ella recordaba el nombre del hombre que le había arrebatado a su familia, ella había entrenado a lo largo de muchos años, y aun así sabía que no estaba a su altura, su frustración era notoria, tanto que Brutilda se acercó a ella, pensando en el bienestar de la chica que poco a poco había empezado a mostrar interés en una amistad.

-Astrid… ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Solo estoy desconcertada, ver al jefe dar tal noticia, me dejo un poco mareada-

-Te entiendo, digo, chico que no quiere herir a nadie, ¿Asesinándonos a todos?, es un poco irreal, aunque aquí ya nada es lógico- Rio de manera forzada Brutilda.

-oigan chicas… se imaginan que Furia tenga más secretos, por ahora apenas parece que llevamos la mitad del libro- Comento Brutacio.

-¿Ustedes tampoco saben nada de él?-Pregunto Cami.

-Pues de saber, solo que es un hombre peligroso- Replico Patán.

De la nada todos hablaban del antes mencionado como si fuera una amenaza, Cami se veía confundida por eso, él la había salvado, no debía ser una mala persona.

-No creo que sea malo…- Comento Cami.

-Yo creo lo mismo- Dijo Brutilda.

Astrid no sabía que decir, así que se fue a la sala dejando a todos en el corredor confundidos.

Bocón los reunió a todos en la mesa para dar un aviso, después de todo su partida había tenido un propósito, al momento de estar todos sentados en la misma mesa, la tensión se palpaba en el aire, aun no se sabía nada, ni siquiera había indicios de la noticia, pero todos lo presentían, una guerra sin cuartel se avecinaba.

-En dos semanas, atacaremos la primera base de B.E.R.K-

La cara de todos paso de seriedad a sorpresa, aun no se sentían preparados para un movimiento de tal magnitud.

-La verdad, si yo pudiera decidir, no haríamos esto hasta estar listos, pero… B.E.R.K planea algo grande, algo que si no detenemos ahora desatara una cuarta guerra mundial, ellos… encontraron la forma de crear colmillos artificiales.-

-¿Esto es una broma?, los colmillos encierran magia milenaria, es imposible copear un algoritmo mágico tan complejo- Formulo Patapez.

-Es por eso que no están copeando sus algoritmos, los están reestructurando, no son más que el treinta por ciento parecidos a los originales, pero en manos de seres como ellos, esto caerá en una catástrofe, por eso debemos atacar, y terminar con su laboratorio, donde guardan las únicas 4 creaciones estables.-

-Suena fácil… ¿Por qué debemos esperar?- Pregunto Patán.

-Porque tienen alguien que cuida la base, El teniente de primera, Alvin-

Astrid rechino los dientes, ese nombre la hacía estremecer de rabia y miedo, ahora después de tantos años debía enfrentarse a su más grande némesis.

-Ahora que Hipo está aquí, creo que nuestro porcentaje de victoria aumenta-Sonrió Patapez.

Sin embargo al ver dentro de su colmillo vio de reojo a bocón con una mirada insólita, el cual le hizo una seña para no decir nada.

-Hipo, te iras a entrenar una semana fuera, desde mañana iras a donde entrenábamos antes, y quiero que todos los días medites 10 horas diarias sin falta.-

-Eso es absurdo… ¿10 horas?, eso hasta a mí me sería imposible-

\- No pregunte si era posible, di la orden de que lo hicieras-

-Entendido-

Todos excepto Patapez se retiraron a sus habitaciones, El robusto chico se dirigió a bocón, para hacerle esa pregunta que anteriormente quiso aclarar.

-Jefe, mi colmillo crea cálculos tan precisos para medir un futuro probable aproximado, y acierta en un noventa y ocho por ciento, pero aquí dice que solo tenemos un dos por ciento de vencer, esto…-

-Es totalmente correcto, con sus habilidades seria cero, pero yo no creo en los números sabes- El rubio sonrió dejando preocupado al chico.

El comienzo de la tormenta se veía venir, ¿Lograrían soportar la primera oleada?

Continuara…

 **KatnissSakura** : Si, ya viene la acción de verdad, termine con la introducción, por así decirlo.

 **Ryo** : Que bueno que te haya gustado, agradezco tu opinión siempre, cualquier pregunta mientras pueda aclararla, lo hare.

 **Moer** : Pues… Eso probablemente pasara, pero no por ahora, no desesperes, todo llega a su momento, y con Patán, en esta historia como puedes notar, no son familiares, porque no creí que fuera justo en cierta forma.

: Eso mismo pensé, me alegra que te guste el rumbo que lleva el fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Volviéndose Fuerte.**

Han pasado unos días desde que Hipo se fue, realmente su ausencia es algo notoria, no hay chico enigmático para hablar a sus espaldas, el entrenamiento realmente es más duro que antes, y todos se mentalizan para el combate que se aproxima.

La mente de Astrid, sigue nublada, pero en este momento solo el rencor la mueve, el ansia de comerse vivo a Alvin es más fuerte que ella, ese deseo despertó a su colmillo e instintivamente despertaba su lado salvaje.

Cientas de circunstancias, acciones, momentos planeaba y contramedidas para evitarlas, solo podía pensar en hacerse fuerte, lo cual le preocupaba a bocón.

-Astrid, tengamos un combate, pero iré enserio-

-Entiendo-

Bocón sabía desde hace años que a Astrid no se le podía convencer con palabras, solo el tener una pelea entre ellos dos, la hacía reflexionar, pero esta vez, bocón no solo quería abrirle los ojos, hacia el camino erróneo de la venganza, si no, que quería darle esa perspectiva que le faltaba, y que había perdido desde hace años.

Ambos entraron al cuarto de combates, Astrid sin titubear invoco esa espada de dos manos, que solo usaba en momentos de vida o muerte, sabía que subestimar a bocón, era una muerte segura.

Ambos saltaron a una velocidad impresionante, chocando entre si sus armas, lo más impresionante era que bocón, aun sin tener un colmillo, solo usaba su pistola para bloquear las estocadas, ese estilo de combate tan único lo volvía una persona realmente peligrosa, a cada momento Astrid perdía mas energía, no se había acostumbrado al peso de su tan letal arma.

Ambos contrarrestaban sus ataquen por momentos, pero después de unos minutos de extenuantes movimientos, se notaba el cansancio de Astrid, lo cual Bocón aprovecho, para de un movimiento patear su pierna de apoyo, y derribarla al suelo, Astrid sin pensarlo mucho, cambio su arma, volviéndolo una daga, con la cual logro acertar un golpe en el pecho de Bocón, ayudándose así a alejarlo.

-Buen movimiento, es una lástima que seas tan engreída para siempre mostrar tu carta de triunfo al principio.-

La cara de Astrid cambio, estaba avergonzada por el comentario de su maestro, sabía que lo hacía para que perdiera la compostura, pero ella no podía pasar por alto ese tan acertado comentario.

Astrid se abalanzo en usa serie de golpes para acercar contra la pared a su mentor, sin embargo, este aprovecho la pared para apoyar su pierna e impulsarse dando así un golpe directo contra la chica.

No le quedaban recursos para combatir a su nivel, por lo que devolvió a su marca su arma, ahorrando así energía, eso le permitió crear una defensa que repeliera los golpes del jefe del grupo.

En un momento Bocón tomo aire, vio a los ojos a su alumna y disparo en contra suya sin ningún temor, creando una ráfaga, donde el cambio de cartuchos rápido, era su especialidad.

La chica estaba a tal grado de cansancio, que todas las balas impactaron en su cuerpo, gracias a su ropa no había muerto, pero cada bala se sentía como el impacto de pequeñas piedras afiladas.

La chica cayó contra el piso, estaba tan adolorida que no se podía mover, sabía que había sido vencida desde el momento en el que se dejó llevar, ahora veía su imprudencia.

-Astrid la venganza no es el camino que deberías buscar-

La chica solo veía el piso recargando su cabeza entre sus brazos.-

-Y recuerdas ese dolor… te demuestra que tienes lo que no aceptas… Tu humanidad, si aceptaras un poco más lo que sientes, podrías defender lo que te importa.-

La chica entre lágrimas entendía todo, mientras su mentor extendía su mano hacia ella para levantarse, ella dedico una sonrisa hacia el hombre que consideraba su segundo padre.

Tomo su mano, y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde después de tomar un baño, se acercó con Brutilda, después de todo el cambio debía empezar en ella misma.

-Brutilda, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo con una voz temida.

-Wow, ¿y ese cambio repentino de actitud?-

-Solo creo que es hora de ver la realidad-

-Vayamos con Cami, debemos entrenar hoy y después platicaremos, ¿Te parece?-

Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, las chicas comenzaron a hablar con Cami de su estancia durante un largo tiempo, pero después de intrincados temas, llegaron al nombre del chico faltante.

-¿y qué relación tienes con Furia Cami?-Pregunto de manera atrevida Brutilda.

Realmente Astrid también quería saber, no entendía por qué, pero esa información la hacía poner más atención de lo usual.

-Realmente… No lo sé- Afirmo la chica.

-Solo hemos estado juntos durante un día, y luego nos separamos, sin contar que no sé qué pensar de él, es totalmente Misterioso-

-¿Pero no es lindo?- Afirmo Brutilda.

-Si… Un poco-

Astrid fijo una mirada asesina en la chica, la cual no se percató de nada.

-¿Y tú Astrid que piensas de él?-

-No sé de qué estás hablando-

Rápidamente la chica cambio el tema.

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuántos años tienes Cami?- Dijo Astrid.

-Tengo 17, ¿Y tú?-

-23, y Brutilda 25-

-Me pregunto qué harán los chicos…- Formulo Brutilda.

Mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban entrenando, pero ellos no luchaban, se preparaban mentalmente, trataban de aumentar su instinto asesino, el cual creían ellos, mientras más grande fuera, más probabilidad de sobrevivir tendrían, después de todo, ellos sabían que cualquiera podía morir en esas condiciones.

-Chicos, ¿recuerdan cuando aún jugábamos en el orfanato?- Comento Brutacio.

-Supongo que si… es el único refugio mental que nos queda- Afirmo Patán.

-Debemos pensar en qué hacer cuando suceda cualquier situación- Agrego Patapez.

-Patapez, últimamente has estado muy extraño… ¿Te sucede algo?-

-Les diré la verdad, o nos podría costar la vida, ¿En probabilidades cuanto creen que hay en porcentaje de que ganemos?-

-No lo sé… Tal vez un cincuenta, cincuenta- Comento Patán.

-Yo creo que un noventa por ciento- Afirmo confiado Brutacio.

-Pues, solo tenemos un dos por ciento-

La cara de seriedad de sus compañeros se hizo presente, a pesar de la inutilidad en combate de Patapez, el nunca mentiría en algo como esto, si era cierto, significaba que todos morirían en la primer pelea.

-No quiero morir a los 20- Afirmo Patán.

-Cierto, eres un año menor que yo- Comento Patapez.

-¿No lo recordabas aunque nos conocemos desde hace años?-

-Es que ya no lo habías mencionado…-

-Si… todo está a punto de cambiar…-

Continuará…

 **Ryo** : Estoy abierto a ideas, no digo que las implementare al cien por ciento, pero probablemente y me gusta algún concepto.

 **KatnissSakura** : Espero que te guste como va todo, saludos!

 **:** Gracias por tu opinión, espero seguir leyéndola, saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: El pasaje del Valhala.**

EN UN LUGAR SIN UBICACIÓN EXACTA.

Un Hipo en total concentración se encontraba en su último día de meditación, no había logrado nada, se volvía loco, no sabía que debía hacer, todo era quietud, ese último día se sentía como un regalo, la salida de un manicomio, sin embargo se había dado cuenta, en esos últimos días solo había pensado en sus problemas, por lo que no había realmente meditado.

Se levantó del piso en el hermoso y basto campo de césped que guardaba su vista, se dedicó a tomar aire, cerró los ojos, y volvió a aquel tan distorsionado mundo, uno que parecía el surrealismo con vida, todo estaba en su cabeza.

Ese lugar que tantas inquietudes le había traído de niño, aparecía frente a él, todo problema psicológico se albergaba en el regocijo dentro de ese lugar, era como una cárcel mental.

Ahí, se encontraba, en un agujero de oscuridad, la verdadera forma del Furia Nocturna, encadenada por la voluntad de Hipo, con una mirada penetrante y asesina hacia el castaño.

-Veo que al fin vienes a visitarme, no eres tan cobarde como pensé- Afirmo el ente demoniaco.

-Solo vine porque tengo preguntas, y tú eres el único que puede responderlas- Contesto Hipo.

-¿confiaras en un monstruo como yo?-

-Eso lo decidiré después-

-¿Y qué quieres saber?-

-Quiero saber que es la magia, y por qué surgió-

En ese mismo momento, un estruendo sacudió el piso, liberando un terremoto que sacudía aquella tan perturbadora dimensión, esa inmensa llanura de dolores de cabeza, noches sin dormir y gritos ensordecedores, estada siendo controlada por el dragón.

-Así que ahora tú controlas mis miedos, maldita lagartija-

De repente, el dragón rompió sus cadenas, y una enorme escalera apareció, la cual se extendía casi de manera infinita, hasta arriba se encontraba la bestia indomable que se burlaba del chico.

-Supongo que lo podrías decir de esa manera-

Mientras Hipo más subía por los escalones, más se alejaba de su objetivo, este ente solo buscaba torturar a su contratista, no era como los otros colmillos, pero Hipo sabía que tenía una posibilidad de vencer en su propio juego a ese tan temido demonio.

Hipo soltó una fuerte y desquiciada carcajada, la cual retumbo en los oídos del dragón, causándole una cierta incertidumbre y curiosidad.

-Me gustan tus juegos Furia, He decidido jugar también, veamos quien gana, si quedamos frente a frente me responderás, y si no, quedare atrapado en esta infinita e infernal escalera.-

El dragón hizo una mueca de desagrado, no podría creer que el chiquillo fuera tan extraño, el misterio que rodeaba sus acciones se hacía presente.

Hipo chasqueo los dedos, trayendo consigo una pieza de música, piano desafinado, con una melodía tan trastornada, que helaba el cuerpo del reptil.

Comenzó a balancearse en forma de vals mientras reía, era una escena confusa, así empezaron a atacarlo los fantasmas de sus miedos ocultos, se juntaban en grupos y lo atacaban indiscriminadamente, como si su muerte fuera su único deseo.

Hipo coloco su mano en forma de pistola y empezó a apuntar hacia los espectros, uno por uno, y sin dejar de bailar, mientras recitaba unas cuantas palabras, estas figuras desaparecían, cada una más rápido que la anterior.

Hipo sin más dilación, ejecuto su plan inicial, sonrió hacia el feroz monstruo, y dijo:

" _Ya no te temo amigo mío, pues dentro de la noche, veremos quién baila la mejor pieza"_

La escalera comenzó a quebrarse trayendo consigo la caída del animal, este salto hacia el cielo nocturno de la dimensión, volando a través de todas esas figuras que la locura de Hipo hacia aparecer.

Hipo coloco su mano en la misma posición de pistola y apunto hacia la cola del feroz animal.

"BANG"

Esa sonrisa maniática volvió a aparecer en su cara, y el dragón descendió rápidamente en picada, su cola se quemaba de manera irreal, con una llama morada, igual que el cielo de esa dimensión, ese cuarto de locura y desesperación.

El fiero reptil, disparaba en contra del oji-verde el cual se limitaba a seguir con su baile, y a su vez este evitaba todos los ataques, al llegar a su límite de tiros, la rabia era notoria en el animal, el cual corrió hacia una dirección opuesta a Hipo, aunque de nada sirvió, La habitación se cerraba a tal grado, que en cierto punto ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Hipo mostro una mirada compasiva hacia el fiero animal, y señalándolo con la mano, toco su cabeza.

-Yo no quiero ser tu jinete, quiero ser tu amigo-

El reptil hizo una mueca de perplejidad, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la mirada del chico era sincera, él no lo traicionaría como los demás, era un sujeto especial, había tenido razón.

-Juro ser tu amigo, un compañero leal, alguien que piense en ti tanto como en mí mismo, y no solo serán palabras, puedo demostrarlo con hechos-

Hipo mostro su mano, sus dedos en forma de pistola y con una sonrisa apunto a su propia pierna.

"BANG"

La pierna de Hipo desaparecía lentamente, lo que causo aún más dudas en el reptil, ¿Acaso ese chico estaba dispuesto a tanto para probar su amistad?

-¿Acaso no te ha dolido chico?-Pregunto el dragón.

-No te preocupes, yo ya estaba podrido por dentro desde hace mucho-

-Pues seamos amigos entonces, que esta sea la prueba de nuestro lazo de hermandad-

Al soltar La cabeza del animal, Hipo volvió al mundo material, su cuerpo estaba intacto, pero él sabía que el dolor no desaparecería al volver a su propia dimensión.

-Ahora conozco la respuesta, Gracias amigo-

Hipo se levantó del piso, sin notar que la marca de su mano había cambiado, ahora debía volver a la base y terminar con lo que habían empezado, sin importar lo que su decisión trajera de consecuencia.

Continuara…

Vuelvo con este un poco diferente capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Ryo: Tengo varias cosas planeadas, asi que retomare a mis propias ideas, no puedo esperar mas, lo siento.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: En caída libre a la batalla.**

Viernes 13 de Julio del 2341

SECTOR 4 DE CIUDAD EXODO

Todos se habían reunido un día anterior en la base, pero no habían acordado nada, nadie había hablado con nadie, Hipo había ignorado a todos, de hecho se le escuchaba hablar solo en su cuarto hablando muy en voz baja.

Todos estaban en un tejado a 600 metros de la base militar de B.E.R.K, la cautela era su única arma, todos se encontraban inquietos, los hombres por conocer su porcentaje de victoria, las mujeres, porque sabían que el entrenamiento no habría bastado para una misión tan peligrosa como esa.

Bocón tomo un pequeño respiro, y pidió a todos juntarse un poco.

-Escúchenme bien, nada garantiza nuestra seguridad, no tengo las palabras para agradecerles, y quiero que sepan que a pesar de todo y sin importar lo que pase después, todos somos como una familia.-

-El plan es entrar y destruir todos los artefactos, sin importar lo que cueste, Cami, tu quédate atrás, no iras a la misión, estarás en la camioneta para la hora de la huida-

-Pero entrene, quiero serles de ayuda-

-No servirás de nada estando muerta, te falta mucho por aprender-

Todos se sorprendieron por lo sobreprotector que podría ser el rubio.

Rápidamente, todos se acercaron, los gemelos colocaron cargas de c4 para poder destruir los portones blindados del edificio, las cargas hicieron su función al crear una gran explosión, la cual tuvo como resultado el desconcierto de todo el personal de la base enemiga.

Al entrar de manera violenta, Patán y Astrid, lograron abrir paso para los demás, mientras que Patapez buscaba rutas para llegar al laboratorio central, pasaban los minutos, y cada vez más eran notorias las oleadas de enemigos, que como hormigas atraídas por algo dulce, se encaminaban hacia sus objetivos.

A cada momento la tensión y el cansancio se hacían más presentes, al momento de voltear ¡Hipo había desaparecido!

Todos se encontraban en una fiera pelea, y el nuevo, al que le habían confiado su vida, no estaba en el frente, todos estallaron en furia, no sabían que pensar, ¿Acaso Astrid se había equivocado en confiar en alguien como él?

De la nada, cientos de soldados cayeron noqueados, sin más, simplemente en una ráfaga de aire sus cuerpos quedaron inconscientes.

Al parecer la velocidad de Hipo había aumentado a tal ritmo, que era imperceptible para los ojos comunes, al tratar de seguirlo con la vista, este desaparecía.

En unos minutos, de manera sorpresiva lograron atravesar la primer línea de defensa, sin matar a nadie para sorpresa de todos, Hipo no hablaba, ni siquiera hacia señas, era como si estuviera solo, concentrado desde ayer en su única tarea.

Bocón, al notarlo extraño, se acercó para hablar con él, pero este al oírlo, simplemente se desvaneció.

Todos siguieron su camino, sin embargo aunque no lo vieran, sabían que Hipo los cubría, lo cual les daba una cierta seguridad.

Los planos dentro del colmillo de Patapez, indicaban que el lugar que buscaban se encontraba en una especie de sótano, el cual se encontraba resguardado.

Era necesario separase, era obvio que la base buscaría la manera de buscar refuerzos, por lo que Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán y Patapez se alejaron, para tomar la computadora central y desviar cualquier llamado de auxilio.

Bocón, Astrid e Hipo, se dirigieron directamente al laboratorio, el cual no se veía peligroso, era realmente extraño el hecho de que estuviera vacío.

-Esto obviamente es una trampa- Afirmo Astrid.

-Pero es la única oportunidad de salir victoriosos- Bocón entro y tomo los aparatos, los cuales se veían como muñequeras, simples accesorios, pero la inminente duda de su veracidad, era tan grande, que decidieron llevárselos.

Todos salieron del laboratorio sin más, ocultándose entre las sombras, lograron salir del sitio sin problemas, tomar el auto y escapar, lo cual era de lo más extraño.

-Algo está mal, esto no es un dos por ciento, es un ochenta- Menciono Brutacio.

Sin advertencia, las muñequeras comenzaron a crear extraños efectos, un sonido totalmente agudo, el cual rompió los tímpanos de Patapez, Un gas que durmió a Patán, el tercer brazalete activo una bomba de pulsos electromagnéticos la cual apago la camioneta, haciendo que se estrellaran.

Sin embargo, Bocón, tomo el ultimo Brazalete y lo lanzo hacia el edificio, este cuarto accesorio exploto en miles de pedazos la estructura de la edificación, creando un estruendo seguido de un derrumbe descomunal, solamente Hipo, Astrid y Bocón se encontraban consientes.

Después de cargar a sus compañeros inconscientes, y dejarlos dentro de un callejón, en la oscuridad de la noche, se retiraron de nuevo dentro del laboratorio, había algo que no estaba bien y debían reconocerlo.

Volvieron y removieron los escombros del edificio, para encontrar una pequeña puerta, la cual al abrir, preservaba cientos de tubos de ensayo, computadoras y otros elementos.

-Es el verdadero laboratorio, estaba debajo del sótano, ¿Qué tan cliché es esto?- Dijo de manera irónica el Rubio.

Al entrar, se encontraba un hombre de barba prominente dentro del salón, sentado, con toda la calma del mundo, afilando su espada, deseando poder asesinar con sus propias manos a aquellos que perseguía desde hace años.

Envainó su espada y se acercó de manera dramática, en forma de broma hizo una reverencia, y se presentó.

-Buenas Noches, mis invitados de hoy, mi nombre es Alvin, soy el tercer Teniente de la organización B.E.R.K, Y hoy me complace anunciarles, que seré su contrincante-

-Te has vuelto aún más monstruoso de lo que recordaba, Alvin- Menciono Bocón.

-Oh, Bocón, mi querido ex-compañero, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?-

-Puede ser, porque me quitaste algo valioso, ¿No lo crees?-

-Así que hablas de tu pierna, Mmm Claro, tiene sentido.-

Astrid solo lo podía ver y tratar de mantener la calma.

-Oh, así que estas acompañado de esa niña- Soltó una mueca de ira el aludido.

-No creo ser una niña-

-Pues parece que no lo eres, tienes razón, ¿No te gustaría dejarme matarte y quitarte todas las penas de encima?, Oh ya se pregúntale a tus padres-

-Preferiría que les preguntaras tú-

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Ajustando cuentas.**

Astrid totalmente enfurecida se lanza a dar la primera estocada, la cual no alcanzo a su objetivo, su velocidad era extraordinaria, sin embargo las habilidades de su contrincante eran superiores aun, el nivel de Astrid sería suficiente para cansarlo, a lo cual planeo algo de manera rápida, se enfrasco en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo aprovechando su flexibilidad, encesto golpes de manera contundente en el cuerpo de su enemigo.

-Parece que si sigo a este ritmo, lograremos derribarlo en poco tiempo-Pensó la rubia.

El hombre de complexión robusta dio una macabra sonrisa, y golpeo inhumanamente el abdomen de la joven guerrera, aprovechando la falta de aire de la chica desenvaino su arma y trato de acuchillar a una ya herida Astrid.

Esta sin dudar se dejó caer y al retomar el equilibrio en el piso coloco una patada hacia las piernas de Alvin permitiéndole dañar un poco sus extremidades.

-Veo que has mejorado pequeña, en estos momentos debo aceptar que no soy rival para ti, pero… que pasaría si, por casualidad, tú no fueras la única con sorpresas- Divulgo entre movimientos bruscos el Teniente.

El hombre lanzo su espada al aire distrayendo a ambos peleadores, permitiéndole activar el dispositivo que ocultaba bajo su manga, una muñequera de aspecto metálico, con un botón, que al ser presionado, trajo consigo una espada aún más terrorífica, su forma de serrucho y el color blanco nieve de la hoja eran hermosos, pero en manos de un hombre como ese, perdían todo su esplendor.

-Es una hermosura, se llama grito mortal, pero ya descubrirán por qué-

Al momento de ver el peligro realmente aumentando Bocón no dudo en acercarse y unirse al combate, sin embargo, la espada desplego una serie de ondas sonoras, el cual arrojo por los aires y contra la pared al rubio, este se levantó rápidamente, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte, que ahora le costaba respirar, se había roto una costilla.

La chica, observo el arma, y a su compañero aun sin moverse, pero Hipo solo ayudo a levantarse a Bocón, no se unió a la pelea, su actitud había sido extraña desde que la misión había empezado.

Ella tomo aire y en un leve suspiro invoco su arma de dos manos, lanzándose a un ataque más letal, llevaba a la par la pelea contra el teniente, el cual se veía divertido, era como un circo para él, solo se enfocaba en detener y esquivar, no atacaba.

Astrid entro en un ambiente de odio al notar la poca importancia de su enemigo, pero sabía que perder la calma era lo único que no debía permitirse.

Al detenerse de atacar Astrid mostro sus ojos vueltos reptil por segunda vez, y hablo muy dentro de su Dragón, la tormenta que albergaba su deseo de venganza.

DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE ASTRID.

Dentro de un cuarto lleno de muñecas, las cuales seguían con la mirada a la aludida de manera tenebrosa, todo se veía de color rojo carmesí.

La chica perdida entre su meditación buscaba la manera de hablar con ese demonio interno con el que había hecho un pacto.

-Tormenta, tenemos que hablar-

El dragón azul como el cielo apareció, viendo con cierto desprecio a las muñecas que tanto la acorralaban-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Necesito más poder, sé que está mal pedirte algo así, por que no he vencido mis miedos como me habías dicho, pero… en verdad lo quiero… no, lo necesito-

¿Para qué se podría saber?-

-Vengar el asesinato de mis padres-

-¿Y estas segura que es para eso?-

Todas las muñecas la vieron solamente a ella, esperando su respuesta, donde cada mirada se sentía como una quemadura, la cual perforaba el pecho de la joven.

-No…No quiero venganza, quiero justicia-

-Veo que lo has entendido, larguémonos de aquí-

FUERA DE LA CABEZA DE ASTRID

Mientras la chica meditaba, Bocón disparo contra su rival para ajustar viejas cuentas, sus movimientos no eran rápidos, pero sus habilidades de recarga eran impresionantes, los disparos cortaban el aire y las ondas sonoras, permitiéndole defender a su alumna.

Hipo le daba soporte, mientras se limitaba a observar los movimientos de Alvin.

Pasados unos minutos, con un Bocón sin balas, Astrid abrió los ojos, y en cuestión de milésimas mostro el nuevo poder que su sello renovado había despertado, Espadas gemelas.

Sin más, su fuerza volvió a la normalidad y en cuestión de minutos había superado en todos los aspectos a Alvin, el cual al encontrarse en problemas había decidido tomar de rehén a Bocón.

Cuando estuvo a punto de posicionarse detrás de él, Hipo se transportó a su espalda y de un golpe lo alejo dejándolo frente a frente con su compañera.

Astrid para terminar con la pelea, Dejo sin ningún movimiento a su adversario, y este solo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo.

-Es ilógico que alguien como tú me pueda vencer, es cierto, los Kiratianos son inhumanos-

-Sabes Alvin, lo único que me permitió vencerte fue mi humanidad-

Antes de asesinarlo con una estocada letal, se detuvo, retiro la muñequera, y se dio la media vuelta.

-No mereces morir… Lo siento corregiré, No debo mancharme las manos con sangre tan sucia como la tuya-

Al retirarse y dejar el edificio, sonó de nuevo un estruendo, un rayo proveniente de un lugar cercano, el cual llamo la atención de los jinetes, Al voltear, la figura de un joven un poco mayor a los chicos, con un aspecto psicótico, se mostró con la cabeza de Alvin en mano.

-Ah, quien diría que Alvin sería tan débil-Rio mientras soltaba la cabeza de su ex-compañero.

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto confundida Astrid.

-Mi nombre es Dagur, el segundo teniente, poseedor de la segunda neo-reliquia, la del rayo.-

-Solo venía a advertirles que nuestro siguiente movimiento será muy pronto, puede que les suene extraño, pero lo hago por diversión.-

Dagur invoco una Pistola de Igual manera que un colmillo y disparo directamente entre los ojos de Astrid, sin embargo, Hipo disparo de igual manera, colocando su bala en la misma trayectoria contra la contraria, creando una especie de chispa.

-veo que hice una buena elección, Furia-

Hipo solo ignoro a Dagur, y se fue junto con sus compañeros entre las sombras

-Hipo, ¿Por qué no me ayudaste antes?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Esto era algo en lo que debía meterme, ¿no lo crees?- El chico dio una fugaz sonrisa que causo un estruendo en el pecho de Astrid.

Sin duda el la entendía, era algo que no se podía explicar, pero era real.

Continuara….

Perdón por subirlo tan tarde.

Lady Aira H H: Hola, mucho gusto, me entusiasma saber que alguien se emociona tanto con lo que escribo, por lo cual espero no aburrirlos, este cap de hoy me quedo así y espero que lo disfrutes.

: Aquí está tu casi por poco a veces dosis diaria de trama, espero que la disfrutes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: La noche de los narcisos.**

Después de aquella feroz batalla, Astrid se percató de algo, ¿Acaso Hipo sabia de sus padres?, La duda era incontenible, su pecho se sacudía y sus piernas temblaban al pensar en él, pero, aun debía averiguar mucho, no sabía su edad, sus gustos, nada, aunque su anterior personalidad inhumana no le permitía darle la debida importancia a esas cosas.

Su mirada escondía dentro un enorme misterio, uno que le causaba un ansia, como si una niña buscara un tesoro en su patio, era algo que tenía frente a frente, pero no podía descubrir.

No quería parecer ese tipo de chicas que a ella le parecían de lo más cursis y dulces, eso para ella era simplemente un estereotipo, así que sin más se decidió a dar el primer paso a descubrir su verdad, así sabría lo que realmente sentía por él.

Decidió que hablarían por la noche, cerca de un terreno donde se habían plantado un sinfín de flores, ese jardín era de Brutilda, que a pesar de tener esa personalidad tan alegre, también tenía esos momentos de feminidad.

Entro en su cuarto, sorpresivamente se veía como un cuarto normal, para ser una persona misteriosa, no escondía nada, cada momento que pasaba dentro de ese lugar empujaba su curiosidad a querer revisar todo, pero se abstenía y mantenía su compostura, dejo una nota y se retiró rápidamente.

Su respiración se sintió pesada, su garganta se cerró y cada uno de sus músculos se contrajo, esa sensación de inseguridad había desaparecido, pero aun así no podía remediar este estímulo tan repentino.

Salió de la base a tomar aire, y por último desapareció entre el horizonte buscando la calma esperando el momento el tan esperado encuentro.

EN LA ENFERMERIA DE LA BASE

Un hombre rubio de complexión robusta se encontraba tarareando, simplemente disfrutaba el estar recostado sin hacer nada, cuando un chico de castaños cabellos entro por la puerta con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No es nada que un poco de descanso no pueda arreglar-

-Siento mucho no haber previsto lo de Alvin-

-Veo que eres consciente de la primera regla, pero esta es una excepción-

-Bocón, la regla uno dice: "Piensa en todo lo humana e inhumanamente posible como un hecho", no debí haber ignorado eso-

-Y yo no debí ponerlos en un peligro así, fue mi culpa el hecho de que los demás hayan salido heridos, mi furia me hizo ir sin pensar-

-Aunque ahora sabemos que los oficiales tienen sus propios colmillos-

-Un tal Dagur los llamo neo-reliquias, ¿acaso no sabes nada sobre él?-

-Dagur… Oh no, no les digas nada a los demás sobre esto, en especial a los gemelos y a Patán.-

-No logro entender pero lo hare-

Después de una amena conversación, él c hico de ojos verdes se dirigió a su cuarto, donde encima de su cama encontró un trozo de papel.

" _Te veo en el campo de flores a las nueve de la noche, debemos hablar._ "

La cara de Hipo mostro confusión era cierto que ella había pasado por cosas similares a la de él, pero ¿De que debían hablar?, ellos nunca hablaban, y la única vez que lo hicieron, se comportó de manera extraña.

Su mente se nublo al pensar en su belleza, sin embargo en ese momento tenía más cosas en las que pensar.

NUEVE P.M, JARDIN DE FLORES

Hipo había llegado a la locación acordada, se dirigió hacia la forma tan majestuosa que se formaba a la luz de la luna, se deslumbro con aquellos cabellos, ese despampanante color oro, que jugaba con el viento.

-Ya estoy aquí-

Después de esas palabras, un silencio incomodo se formó, las palabras no salían de ninguno de los dos, era cierto que ella lo había invitado, pero su garganta se cerraba, y su mente se quedaba en blanco, así que tomo aire y dejando salir un suspiro, dijo:

-Quiero saber todo sobre ti, me molesta el hecho de verte en todos lados, y no saber nada tuyo, puede ser que haya cambiado y eso me haya vuelto así, pero no quiero tener esta incertidumbre-

-Ya entiendo, quieres que seamos amigos, ¿Cierto?-

-Si…-Dijo la rubia con una voz ahogada.

-Pues… ¿por dónde debería empezar?-

-¿Qué hacías antes de conocernos?- La cara de emoción de Astrid era enorme.

-Pues… iba a buscar un trabajo, termine la universidad hace poco, estudie ingeniería industrial, aunque ahora no creo que me sirva de mucho, con eso de que ahora estoy en la lista de los más buscados del país de Mema- Soltó un sarcasmo.

-¿Universidad?... ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

\- Tengo 24-

-Y acaso… ¿Sabes algo sobre mí?-Pregunto de manera tímida.

-Lo sé todo sobre ti… Bocón me lo conto, pero no te preocupes no te criticare-

-¿Criticarme?-

-Es que Bocón dijo que si te criticaba, debía correr por mi vida-

-Mmm… Así que él dijo eso-

-Sabes la luna es hermosa desde aquí, me pregunto si ella la vera al igual que yo…-

-Ella…-La cara de Astrid se tornó pálida.

-mi prima Heather, no sé cómo estará en este momento, pero espero que vea esta misma luna que veo yo-

-¿Y cuál es esa luna?-

-La que esconde su verdadera belleza detrás de su propia oscuridad- Sonrió hacia la chica causándole un sonrojo.

-Toma un narciso, esta flor es linda, y como no sabemos que pasara desde aquí, quiero que la tengas-

Astrid se colocó aquella flor en el cabello, quedando totalmente indefensa ante los encantos del chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Debemos irnos ya, se está haciendo tarde Hipo-

-tienes razón, vayámonos, Astrid…Antes de irnos, debo decirte que ahora que somos amigos, Yo… te protegeré de cualquier cosa-

-Lo que digas, solo eres un debilucho-

-Ahhh, deja de molestarme, lo decía en serio-

-Solo larguémonos-

-Aunque yo también te protegeré-Pensó la rubia.

Y así los chicos uno a lado del otro, bajo la luz de la luna, se juraron velar por su amistad… o al menos, por ahora.

Continuara…

KatnissSakura: Saludos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

Ryo: Lo hay y lo habrá.

Hillary: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que lo disfrutes.

Nos vemos mañana, que ya tengo preparadas ciertas cosas para el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: La segunda sombra.**

Después de volver a la base, todos se encontraban en silencio, la mirada de los demás integrantes del grupo se disimulaban entre la desconfianza, Hipo y Astrid no entendían nada, pero sabían que algo estaba mal, los gemelos se encontraban más agitados, y Patán se encontraba perturbado, sus miradas ni siquiera se cruzaban, por lo que para romper esa capa tan gruesa de hielo imaginario que adensaba la atmosfera, hablaron.

-¿Qué les sucede chicos?- Pregunto Hipo.

-Eso deberías responderlo tú- Contesto de manera cortante Patán.

-No entiendo de que hablan- Aseguro Astrid.

-No es su culpa Patán, solo siguen ordenes- Los defendió Brutilda.

-Tienes razón, esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a nosotros tres-Confirmo Brutacio.

Los chicos con un cierto enojo se retiraron, dejando a los recién llegados más confundidos que antes, no se podían explicar que sucedía.

DENTRO DE EL CUARTO DE LOS GEMELOS

Tres decididos jóvenes entraron en la habitación dejándose caer tendidos en el suelo, después de todo al estar juntos por años en un orfanato habían desarrollado un lazo más allá de la amistad, uno de hermandad, no lo demostraban por su naturaleza "madura", o mejor dicho la terquedad de no querer ser considerados débiles, pero ese lazo era real, y se encontraba conectándolos a ellos tres, aunque fuera de vez en cuando por las más dolorosas penas.

-Como quisiera creer que no es el, pero no podemos mentirnos- Comento Brutilda.

-Se lo que piensas, pero escuchaste a esos dos hablar, Dagur ha vuelto- Afirmo Patán.

-Espero que esto no sea grave.- Susurro Brutacio.

FLASHBACK

Cuatro chicos se encuentran corriendo en un orfanato, jugando entre un campo de juegos, así se puede notar a un chico de pelo oscuro y complexión delgada que cuida de los demás, tal cual un hermano mayor, este disfruta ver como los otros juegan entre ellos.

-Bueno Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda, es hora de que entremos a comer, ya está oscureciendo y no deben dormir muy tarde, saben.-

-Está bien Dagur- Contestaron Al unísono.

Aquellos chiquillos solo podían ver con una gran admiración a aquel que consideraban su protector, el que siempre los apoyaba en sus grandes aventuras, y se llevaba los regaños por ellos de vez en cuando.

Cada día ellos esperaban más ansiosamente la compañía de su compañero.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Esos recuerdos no deberían ser malos, nuestra niñez con él fue la mejor de todas- Agrego Brutilda.

-Es cierto, hasta que eso sucedió, no debes olvidarlo-

FLASHBACK

Una noche fría, con una tormenta cerca, tres inocentes chicos se acercaron hacia la puerta entre-abierta del salón del orfanato, donde encontraron a su amigo Dagur tomando de la mano a un hombre de gran complexión y mirada asesina, esa sensación de pesar al estar cerca de él era tal que endurecía sus pequeños cuerpos y atormentaba su pecho.

Así este simplemente tomo sus cosas para retirarse, parecía que había sido adoptado, sin embargo eso alegraba a los pequeños.

Al salir para despedirse de él, el no tan inocente Dagur soltó un cerillo al piso, encendiendo un camino que se dirigía al orfanato, en cuestión de minutos algo dentro del recinto explotó, dejando a todos los residentes de este morir quemados, y así con una sonrisa en sui rostro Dagur se retiró en un carro negro.

Los tres pequeños solo podían escuchar los lamentos de sus amigos que sucumbían ante las calientes llamas del infierno que su héroe había creado personalmente para ellos.

Los tres pequeños huyeron del orfanato que se encontraba en la ciudad Génesis, un lugar cercano a Ciudad Éxodo.

Caminaron todo el día, y toda la noche, con sus cuerpos cansados y una sed insaciable, la cual solo les recordaba el traumático suceso que acababan de presenciar. Se escondieron durante un tiempo en La ciudad Génesis, Años después terminaron siendo Pandilleros de mala fama, consiguiéndolo todo a partir de la violencia y el asesinato.

Un día lluvioso al igual que esa noche de tormento hace algunos años, los chicos se encontraban vagando por la calle, buscando alguien a quien asaltar, cuando vieron a una mujer de cabello blanco y lacio, esta a su vez, simplemente caminaba con un paraguas, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Denos la bolsa anciana-

-Mmm… Así que salen en la lluvia, ¿Acaso no les gusta el calor?, ¿Es por lo del orfanato?-

Los tres chicos quedaron impactados por la información que aquella mujer de edad le había arrojado a la cara, era imposible que alguien como ella los conociera y menos que hubiera estado en el incidente.

-Déjese de palabras y deme la bolsa-Amenazo Patán con un cuchillo.

-Tomen esto, es lo único que puedo darles-

La mujer les otorgo unos explosivos y un encendedor, sus extraños diseños eran llamativos, parecían tener escamas, y su peso era exagerado para su tamaño, al voltear la mujer había desaparecido por completo, trayendo consigo un sinfín de preguntas, pero esto se quedó así, pues no había a quien preguntarle.

Unos meses después, aquellos chicos fueron encontrados por un hombre de cabello rubio, y sin una pierna, el cual al mostrarles su fuerza, les dijo.

-Si quieren volverse más fuertes, para sobrevivir en este mundo tan injusto, vengan conmigo-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ahora debemos hacerle frente al pasado todos juntos, sin importar las consecuencias-Añadió Brutilda.

-Aún no se si quiero pelear contra Dagur, creo que tengo miedo de volverlo a ver- Afirmo Brutacio.

-Yo solo quiero matarlo para que sienta lo que nosotros tuvimos que sufrir.- Dijo Patán.

Después de esta charla, Bocón entro al cuarto de los tres sin previa autorización.

-A mí no me importaría que ustedes asesinen a alguien, porque yo he manchado mis manos cientas de veces, pero creo que crie cosas mejores que ustedes, solo la basura piensa en arreglar todo con la muerte.-

Al terminar su frase, salió dejando un enorme silencio pensativo en los tres amigos.

Continuara…

KatnissSakura: Acertaste, esta es su historia, aunque por alguna razón me molesta que hubiera sido tan predecible, bueno nos vemos, saludos.

Lady Aira H H: Pues el romance avanzara a su modo, pero no puedo dejar atrás la acción, asi que espero que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy.

MOER: Todo a su debido tiempo, solo espera un poco.

Ryo: A Heather ya le tengo algo planeado, pero aún falta un poco para que la volvamos a ver, aun así, espero disfrutes este capítulo.

Bueno aquí están mis ocurrencias de hoy, espero que les gusten y agradezco mucho el apoyo y sus opiniones desde que comenzó con este Fic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: El dulzor de la desgracia.**

Una chica de cabello rubio y suelto paseaba por la base pensando acerca de su futuro, ¿Era acaso demasiado pedir poder ser de ayuda?, Cada día que pasaba se distanciaba más de Hipo, ni siquiera había podido darle las gracias, se sentía mal por no saber qué hacer con su colmillo, si es que enserio era uno.

De vez en cuando salía con un disfraz a la ciudad a compra suministros, o simplemente a distraerse del ambiente tan poco familiar que se formaba en la base, pero eso no le bastaba para mantener su cordura, la verdad era que se había de dedicado a practicar como pelear en secreto, pero ahora le tocaba descubrir que era lo que su colmillo hacía, trato de buscar dentro de sí misma cientos de veces, pero nunca lograba encontrar aquel poder dormido que le permitiera hacer algo.

Un día sin más decidió hacer lo que todos habían hecho para despertar su verdadero potencial, desafiar a la muerte, por la tarde de un día soleado, mientras todos estaban ocupados en algo, busco salir del lugar, los gemelos y Patán se encerraban en un cuarto por horas desde hace días, Astrid meditaba de vez en cuando, Patapez se encontraba leyendo, era lo único que calmaba su ansia, Y de Hipo no había señal alguna.

Salió sin dar pistas y fue a la ciudad en la camioneta, al llegar a la sector 8 de la ciudad, se dirigió directamente al edificio B.E.R.K, y entrando por la puerta principal empezó a golpear a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, era fácil para ella deshacerse de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, por lo cual llego a un punto en el que se deshizo de todos, sin embargo al entrar a la primera cámara se encontró con Dagur, quien al verla sonrió de manera extraña y se acercó sin dudar.

-Eres muy hermosa, ¿acaso te has perdido?-

-No, vine a matarte yo misma-

-me gustan las chicas con sentido del humor, tal vez te maté de una manera no tan dolorosa-

-Eso lo veremos-

La chica se separó rápidamente de Dagur al patear su estómago, pero este no retrocedió, de nuevo veía a la chica con interés, ahora había sido cautivado no solo por su belleza, sino también por su fuerza y astucia.

Ellos intercambiaron golpes de manera consecutiva, pero eso no aseguro la victoria de la chica, de hecho solo le causo un cansancio inaguantable y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo, ella no podía seguir el ritmo cuando Dagur aprovecho para colocarse detrás de ella y arrancar su brazo entero, causándole una desesperación enorme a la chica, esta no solo estaba sangrando de manera exagerada, también se sentía totalmente asustada, el dolor era tan qué pensaba que moriría en cualquier momento.

Al caer la moral de la chica, Dagur de manera desalmada rompió sus piernas para después pisarlas sin piedad, causando los gemidos de dolor de la misma.

Antes de ser asesinada por Dagur, un estruendo en la puerta retumbo ante una aterrada Camicazi, Un chico de traje con camisa morada y ojos de furia entro con el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los guardias.

-¡Te matare maldito!, Esto no te lo perdonare nunca-

Hipo invoco dos pistolas totalmente iguales, era una habilidad desconocida para la chica, estas empezaron a disparar contra el cuerpo de Dagur, la velocidad era tal que no había tiempo de reacción.

Dagur escupía sangre mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de hoyos, su cuerpo casi sin vida, pedía piedad pero él ni siquiera mostraba cansancio… o culpa, como si esa fuera la más mínima e insignificante muestra de su fuerza, Así hizo los mismo que el hizo con la chica, arrancándole un brazo, y rompiéndole cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Mientras pisaba la cara de un Dagur ya muerto, Hipo perdió total control de su ira, y llego al punto de ver a Camicazi con odio también, su asco hacia los dragones se había intensificado, ya no le importaría dañarla a ella también, se sentó encima de ella e introdujo directamente su arma en la garganta de la chica apunto de jalar el gatillo.

Camicazi no pudo aguantar las lágrimas cuando algo en la bolsa de su traje brillo, el reloj emano una fuerte energía, que creo una gran implosión, dejándola en la nada.

DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE CAMI

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en tu mente, has deseado volver al pasado y despertaste mi poder-

-Entonces tu…-

-Así es, soy un Dragón, Mi nombre es Cortatormentas-

\- y acaso yo…-

-No estás muerta, lo estarías si no fuera por mí-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nuestra habilidad es regresar en el tiempo, solo al pasado ya vivido, lo malo es que no puedes volver al futuro ya vivido, ni ir a uno no vivido-

-Entonces ¿yo puedo retroceder el tiempo?-

-Mmm… Sera necesario que lo hagas-

-Gracias por todo Cortatormentas-

-No lo hago por ti, solo lo hago por sobrevivir-

-Aun así te lo agradezco, prometo volver- Dijo después de sonreír.

FUERA DE LA CABEZA DE CAMI

La chica se encontraba dentro de su cuarto, su cuerpo estaba sano y era el mismo día pero unas horas antes.

Salió de su cuarto y se topó con el chico de cabello castaño, el cual la saludo como siempre.

-Hola, Cami… ¿Estas bien?-

La chica rompió en llanto al verlo, aquella escena de hace unos momentos la había marcado, no podía verle la cara sin sentir un miedo irracional.

-Lo siento… yo… debo… adiós-

Corrió de nuevo a su cuarto para ocultarse bajo sus sabanas, él no era malo, pero aquel rostro lleno de ira en contra de ella, no podía superarlo, se metió entre sus sabanas y prefirió dormir olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado excepto una cosa, pelear sin oportunidades es peligroso, y siempre espera que los demás vuelvan.

Continuara…

Un poco de suspenso cuando ala autor se le llega la inspiración, se podría decir, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo que me han dado, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

KatnissSakura: Es gracioso que menciones un sexto sentido, me hizo pensar muchas cosas, saludos, gracias por todo.

Ryo: Hipo aún no sabe si busca venganza o no, él tiene muchos pesos en su conciencia.

Tori Berk: Gracias, espero que te guste este capítulo también, saludos.

Moer: Cuando lo dices de esa manera, a mí también me dan ganas de apresurarlo, pero créeme ese momento quiero que sea especial.

Lady Aira H H: Supongo que es algo que todos los jinetes sufren, un héroe de vez en cuando actúa en base a su pasado, así que me gustaría enfatizar eso, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Agradezco mucho de su apoyo, así que por alguna razón egoísta y de mi antojo subiré un capitulo doble próximamente, espérenlo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Un reencuentro con el pasado.**

Había llegado el invierno a ciudad éxodo, y el chico de cabello castaño, después de seis largos meses, ya añoraba aquellas fechas navideñas de la escuela, no podía soportar la idea de pasar las fiestas sin la compañía de su familia, pero eran tiempos difíciles, no quería ser desconsiderado y obligar a los demás a seguirle el juego, así que trataba de disimular aquella peculiar angustia.

Astrid llevaba ese mismo tiempo en una serie de extraños cambios, y un día nevado, recordó aquellas navidades pasadas con su familia, lo cual la llevo a la necesidad de buscar alguien con quien convivir por primera vez en siete largos años, sus opciones eran limitadas, Bocón seguía recuperándose de sus lesiones, y ni de broma iría con alguien tan arrogante como Patán, sin contar lo mal que trataba a Brutacio. A tal grado que el por miedo a veces huía de ella.

Solo le quedaba pensar en Hipo y las chicas, Sin embargo era extraña la idea de invitar a Hipo, ella había aclarado sus emociones por primera vez, y eran más claras que el agua, a ella en verdad la enloquecía el chico misterioso de ojos color jade.

Su nerviosismo alado de él era irritante, y su elocuencia se iba por la borda al cruzar palabras, cada momento cerca de él era diferente, no estaba segura de sí invitarlo o no.

Pasaron como siempre los días de la semana, cada quien en sus asuntos, entrenamiento, lectura, problemas y lecciones. Cada vez más la monotonía se adueñaba de las mentes de los jóvenes atrapados dentro de las cuatro paredes inmensas de la base.

Astrid dejo de verse inmersa en sus locas teorías y pensamientos y simplemente los junto a todos los que contemplaba, al momento Brutilda e Hipo llegaron, Por alguna razón al oír Cami de Hipo, no se presentó.

-Chicos… Vallamos a la ciudad en Navidad-

-¿Navidad?, Tu nunca te interesas en eso Astrid.-Comento Brutilda.

-A mí me gusta la idea- Comento Hipo.

-Pues a mí también, solo digo que es extraño que ella lo proponga.-

-Bien, entonces hablemos con Bocón y luego planeamos lo demás.-

Después de charlar y llevarse una lista con miles de recomendaciones y restricciones de Bocón pudieron salir con autorización de la base, era el 24 de diciembre de 2341 y aquellos chicos iban con su traje de siempre por la calle, no era extraño, pues en realidad parecía que trabajaban en una oficina.

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, y los tres chicos pensaban en vivir ese día como si fueran cualquier persona normal, olvidándose de todo lo demás, visitaron tiendas, compraron regalos para los demás y cenaron en un restaurante para hablar sobre sus ambiciones y sueños.

DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿nunca han pensado en que les gustaria ser o hacer?-Pregunto Hipo.

-¿Te refieres a en este lugar, en la ciudad?, Supongo que me gustaria abrir un orfanato o un albergue- Respondió de manera melancólica Brutilda.

-¿Y tú Astrid?-

-Supongo que sería una empresaria, me gustaria ser mi propia jefa.-

-Yo pienso ser alguien que cambie la tecnología por completo, adaptar la magia a todo lo que existe-

-En verdad eso suena interesante Hipo, Tal vez mi empresa te ayude con eso- Soltó una carcajada Astrid para mostrar una cara de tristeza.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto preocupada Brutilda.

-Pienso que tal vez nunca podamos ser así de normales, ni siquiera deberíamos a aspirar a esas cosas-

-Cuando esto termine podremos hacerlo fácilmente- Comento Hipo con una enorme Sorpresa.

Al salir del restaurante un chico de mayor estatura que Hipo con el uniforme de B.E.R.K y bordado el emblema de sargento en el brazo derecho se acercó al chico para saludar.

-Hola Hipo-

-Tu…-

-Me recuerdas, soy yo, Eret, Solíamos ir juntos a la escuela preparatoria-

-Si te recuerdo, Veo que te uniste a B.E.R.K-

-Después de todo era mi sueño proteger a los demás-

-Sigues siendo igual de enérgico de siempre-

-Puede que si-

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?-

-Tomo mi día de descanso, Después de todo buscar Kiratianos es difícil-

-Ya veo, y ¿qué sabes de ellos?-

-Solo que tienen los ojos de reptil, nada más, es fácil identificarlos-

-Eso es muy conveniente, Ahora podre estar prevenido Gracias Eret-

-No hay de que… Y dime… ¿Cuál de ellas es tu Novia?-

-Soy yo- Comento Astrid de manera rápida sacando una mirada totalmente confusa de sus dos acompañantes, era la respuesta menos esperada por todos, dentro de su sonrojo Astrid después de apelar a eso agrego-llevamos saliendo unos meses, si quieres puedes acompañar a tilda, ella si está sola-

Brutilda en realidad se había interesado en el fornido chico, pero solo Astrid se había percatado.

-Así que Hipo tuvo suerte de salir con esta belleza, aunque la otra chica tampoco está mal- Pensó Eret-

-Soy…. Yo…. Ahhh- Mi nombre es… Soy tilda-

-Soy Eret, mucho gusto-

-¿Quieres ir por un café?- Dijo haciéndole señas a Hipo de querer conocerla.

Los otros dos chicos se alejaron dejando a la pareja recién conformada sola.

-¿Qué hiciste, es nuestro enemigo?-

-Dijiste que pronto se acabaría, a ella le gusta el, además si no te molesta… tu… y yo… podemos… ir a tomar algo.-

-Pues yo te sigo mi lady-

Continuara…

Moer: No puedo cumplirte con eso aún, lo siento, pero espero que al menos este adelanto te sirva de algo.

KatnissSakura : No es que fuera débil, explicare el porqué de eso más adelante, es un poco complejo.

: Así es, siempre he pensado que en la literatura moderna y de acción usar pasajes de religión, de fantasía, incluso de leyendas es muy interesante.

Hola a todos chicos, chicas, seres vivos y todos los que saben leer y escuchar por si alguien te lee esto, espero que sea de su agrado este descanso de la acción, seguiré con el resto tal vez el lunes, puesto que mañana no habrá capitulo.

Quisiera aclarar por ahora que las razones del probable retraso que tendré son totalmente técnicas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: ¿Una cita improvisada?**

Era cierto que las palabras que la chica rubia había comentado eran originalmente del oji-verde, sin embargo eso no causaba ninguna calma en Hipo, sabia la clase de persona que era Eret, y no quería que Brutilda terminara con alguien como él, así que sin más miramientos trato de detener a Astrid.

-Astrid, debemos detener a Eret, debemos separarlos-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Él no es la persona que tú crees-

-Solo estás celoso de él, te entiendo, pero no deberías comportarte así- Dijo la rubia de manera Burlona-

-Entonces te diré algo que en verdad paso, para que tú misma habrás los ojos-

FLASHBACK

Un Hipo de 16 años sale tomado del brazo con una chica, aquella chica era hermosa, una tez clara, y un cabello negro ondulado, su complexión delgada resaltaba su figura.

-¿Te parece si vamos por algo de tomar?- Dijo nervioso Hipo.

-Claro-

Al momento de salir aquellos dos chicos se encontraron con Eret, el cual golpeo de manera brusca el abdomen de Hipo sacándole el aire.

-Este débil idiota no podría salir con una belleza como tu... ¿Te parece si vas conmigo en su lugar?

-Preferiría ir millones de veces con el que una contigo, vámonos Hipo-

Eret tomo del brazo a la chica, la cual lanzo por los aires al joven de mala actitud, arrojándolo sin piedad hacia una pared del recinto.

-¡La novia de Hipo es una loca!- Grito Eret asustado.

-Soy su prima, retrasado mental-Dijo Heather en voz alta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Vallamos rápido antes de que sea muy tarde-

-Solo la advertiremos, Brutilda sabe cómo defenderse sola- Sonrió la rubia.

Así, ambos partieron a seguir a la recién formada pareja, en un momento Astrid había tomado del brazo a Hipo, creándole un ligero tambaleo que lo puso nervioso, aun no entendía el porqué de la actitud de Astrid, pero por alguna razón le agradaba, su personalidad no era diferente, pues era normal el acercarse después de volverse amigos, pero acaso ¿esto era normal?

La chica que iba agarrada de su compañero, se sentía bien y mal a la vez, aquella forma de estar era demasiado agradable, pero por dentro la consumía una sensación de inseguridad, y no por brutilda, sino por lo que pensaría Hipo de ella, ¿Acaso estaba siendo demasiado agresiva?

Las miradas de las personas se centraban en ellos de vez en cuando, era hermoso ver a una pareja así, aunque ellos se sintieran de lo más avergonzados, caminaban con una indiferencia hacia las miradas enorme.

Visitaron un Café donde habían entrado Eret y Brutilda, y de inmediato Hipo tuvo una idea para avisar a su compañera del peligro.

Hablo a una Camarera y se sentaron a una mesa de lo más alejada y arrinconada, pidieron algo como cualquier persona normal, y escribieron una nota en una servilleta para que fuera entregada por un empleado.

Brutilda seguía atenta a cada palabra del chico, el cual contaba cualquier historia inventada para cautivar a su víctima, sin embargo cuando llego el café que habían pedido, la chica rubia recibió una nota.

" _La tormenta con furia te avisan su llegada, nada es lo que parece, ten cuidado_ "

Al ver la nota de Brutilda, Eret la tomo de golpe, quitándola de las manos de la chica, al leerla pensó que solo era un chiste, sin embargo, la rubia había comprendido perfectamente, había notado la poca sinceridad de su acompañante, y ahora sabía que era lo que seguiría para él.

Ambos chicos se retiraron después de beber lo que habían pedido, y se dedicaron a disfrutar lo que les quedaba de la noche.

Caminaron hacia una plaza, en la cual por la hora, quedaban menos personas, seguramente muchas estaban festejan do en sus casas, los chicos se sentaron en una banca para poder apreciar la noche juntos, donde cada uno señalaba su estrella favorita, el momento era de lo mejor, no había silencio, no había monotonía, todo era tan fluido como el agua de un rio, sin ninguna distracción, de vez en cuando alguno de los dos soltaba una risa, lo cual mejoraba el ambiente.

-¿Te parece si jugamos un juego?- Pregunto Astrid

-Me parece bien-

Ambos corrieron como si fueran niños, de un lado a otro, pues el que perdiera tendría que pagar un castigo, la velocidad de Hipo era mejor, sin embargo Astrid hizo trampa al empujarlo y llegar primera al otro extremo de la plaza.

-Tendrás que contestarme una pregunta...ese es tu castigo-

-Está bien Astrid, responderé-

-¿Que...soy para ti?-

Las luces de la plaza se comenzaron a apagar, Hipo quedo sorprendido por la pregunta.

-Somos amigos... ¿Cierto?-

-¿Pero acaso solo soy eso para ti?-

Ambos chicos acortaron la distancia entre ellos para soltar un breve suspiro, Hipo vio a los ojos a Astrid, eran tan profundos como el cielo, tan brillantes como las estrellas, con una mirada cálida que te llegaba hasta el alma, tomo a la chica de la cintura acercándose el uno a l otro con una suavidad casi tangible, sus rostros se acercaron casi rosando su respiración y de un momento a otro...

De repente a lo lejos se oyó a Brutilda con una risa insoportable, gritándole a los dos chicos que se separaron de golpe al ver a la tercera persona volver, ambos sonrojados hasta mas no poder retiraron la mirada, para escuchar la risa y ver al mirada curiosa de su amiga, la cual pregunto directamente:

-¿Que estaban haciendo?-

-NADA- contestaron los dos al unísono.

-Pues no lo parece, pero como mi noche con Eret fue "divertida" lo dejare pasar.-

-¿Que le hiciste?-

-Nada, pero creo que sigue esperándome afuera de un baño público, además le logre sacar su cartera-

-Creo que me cuidare más de ti, Brutilda-

-Que gracioso- Dijo acercándose a el chico de manera intimidante, -Tsk, no te puedo hacer nada, alguien ya marco su territorio, hueles a Jazmín- Dijo Brutilda viendo a Astrid de manera burlona.

-No...No sé de qué es-estás hablando-Dijo tartamudeando Astrid.

Al momento de volver a alejarse por unos segundos de brutilda frente a la base, la chica de rubios cabellos se dirigió al castaño.

-No me has respondido, y responder era obligatorio-

-Conteste a tu pregunta en ese momento, somos amigos, la segunda no cuenta- Dijo entre dientes aun nervioso el chico.

-Pero en algún momento la contestare- Dijo después de un guiño.

La noche nunca había estado tan hermosa después de una respuesta así, el pecho de Astrid estaba a punto de explotar, lleno de ese cálido sentimiento, ahora solo estaba más segura de lo que quería.

Continuara...

Ryo: Esta es la segunda parte, espero que la disfrutes.

KatnissSakura: Pues parece que no será así XD, no sé si te esperabas esto, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

Lady Aira H H: Es un poco extraño que un lector se disculpe por no leer, hasta siento remordimiento XD, espero que disfrutes este capítulo, saludos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos de más descanso, ahora que terminaron, espero reanudar la acción, esperen el nuevo enfrentamiento con ansias, y me despido por ahora hasta el fondo de mis imaginaciones.

Chao!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: El llanto de la noche sin estrellas.**

Después de todos los eventos sucedidos hace una semana, ya era enero, y los chicos debían volver a las misiones de patrullaje, cada uno se encontraba en un sector diferente de la ciudad para no estorbarse, pero a la vez estaban estratégicamente colocados para no tener problemas entre ellos.

Fueron separándose poco a poco, cuando cada bando se había disipado a sus responsabilidades.

SECTOR SEIS DE CIUDAD EXODO.

Astrid y Cami se encontraban viendo hacia los alrededores en busca de más Dragones perdidos, o evitar los abusos de los oficiales de B.E.R.K, pero en cierto punto a Astrid le daba curiosidad el no saber cómo veía Cami a Hipo, después de todo, ella siempre lo cuidaba con la mirada, y de vez en cuando los veía juntos.

-Cami... ¿por qué Hipo y tú siempre están juntos?-

-El siempre trata de ayudarme a despertar mi Colmillo, aunque debo confesarte de manera secreta que ya lo hice-

-¿Secreta?-

-Sí, no quiero que todos lo sepan, porque es un poder peligroso, puedo regresar en el tiempo-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Sí, pero una mala decisión le puede costar la vida a los demás, así que no quiero usarlo mucho que digamos...-

-¿Ya lo has usado?-

-Si... Y solo por eso conservo este brazo-

La mirad de Astrid quedo atónita al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, que ya había sido afectada por una experiencia tan ensordecedora como perder un miembro del cuerpo, sin duda alguna, debían mantener ese secreto, pero ¿acaso esto era lo mejor?

Al llegar a una terraza, las chicas se toparon con el hombre que los había visitado hace poco tiempo, Dagur en persona, el cual, no dudo en hacer sus chistes irónicos de siempre.

-Mira que aves tan bellas vagan por la noche- Dijo entre risas.

-Veo que tú también sales a rondar, Dagur- Sentencio Astrid.

-¿Tu brazo está bien?-

La pregunta de Dagur hacia Cami le helo la sangre, ¿cómo es que él podía recordar eso?

-Decían los reportes que tu colmillo, que ya había tenido un dueño hace poco, tenía la debilidad de permitirles a los afectados por sus efectos de manera directa mantener los recuerdos de todo, de hecho aún recuerdo que morí de una manera extraordinaria, fue tan violenta que no podía parar de sentirme emocionado, Hipo es un verdadero monstruo sádico-

-¿Te dejaste asesinar para comprobar una estúpida teoría?-Grito aun confundida Cami.

-Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, acertaste, que inteligente, es una lástima que pueda anular esa habilidad.-

-¿Anular?-

Así Dagur corrió hacia el sector ocho corriendo directamente a los otros integrantes de los jinetes, para ser seguido por las dos chicas, las cuales seguían de manera desesperada a una sombra que se ocultaba en cualquier rincón.

Al verse las caras con los otros, Dagur sin dar tiempo de reacción, disparo directamente al pecho de Bocón, el cual aun seguía en recuperación de la batalla anterior, los gemelos y Patán cruzaron sus miradas de nuevo y mientras Patapez atendía al Hombre rubio, los chicos se abalanzaron al hombre de pelo negro.

La herida de Bocón no paraba de sangrar y consumidos por la ira los tres compañeros del orfanato se olvidaron de todo, para tratar de matar a Dagur.

Bocón se levantó de golpe sin importarle el dolor que sentía y en un arranque de ira, y grito:

-SOLO LA BASURA SE REBAJA A TOCAR LA BASURA, DEJENSE DE IDIOTECES Y CORRAN-

Entre golpes y patadas, explosiones y destrucción, Bocón desfallecía en los brazos de Patapez, el cual no podía aguantar las lágrimas de impotencia al ver a su amigo caído.

-Creo que no ha sido la mejor misión de todas, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto entre risas Bocón para cerrar los ojos finalmente e ir al gran Valhala que tanto añoraban los héroes.

Al llegar y ver esta escena, las chicas soltaron un grito ahogado y unas lágrimas empobrecidas que las hacían desfallecer, no podían creer que su compañero, jefe y amigo, hubiera muerto por su culpa, Cami trato de regresar en el tiempo cientas de veces, pero cada vez encontraba el mismo final, Bocón peleaba por su vida, no iba a la misión, o simplemente se escondía, pero todo era en vano, volvió ala línea de inicio por culpa de un extra-agotamiento y desfalleció en el piso, al final no había viajado, solo había visto todos los posibles finales, la nueva habilidad le había costado un aliado y su propia fuerza.

Hipo llego pero no pudo hacer nada, al ver el aspecto de su padre adoptivo, enfureció estallando de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez Dagur le seguía el paso, ambos soltaban destellos de luz entre sus choques y estruendos como rayos después de ellos, Hipo miro con frialdad la cara del asesino para asestarle un golpe directo en la cara, Ambos estaban igualados, pero el control de Hipo volvió poco a poco.

Con lágrimas en los ojos dio la orden de volver maldiciendo a Dagur sobre el final trágico de su compañero.

EN LA BASE A LAS AFEURAS CERCA DE UNA TUMBA

Frente a una tumba, se encontraban los integrantes del grupo que aún quedaban, que se despedían entre el silencio de su amigo, al irse todos solo Hipo quedo para ver con una cara desolada el fin de su más grande compañero, solo pudo estar con él un mes, no podía creerlo.

-JURO POR MI MADRE QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR DAGUR-Grito entre odio Hipo.

Continuara...

KatnissSakura: No se si disfrutaras este capítulo, pero a mi también me dolió escribirlo, saludos.

Lady Aira H H: Aquí esta lo de hoy, un poco inexplícito el contenido, por lo otro no te preocupes, no me incomoda.

ryo : Por ahora saludos y espero que sigas apoyando, Gracias.

Aqui esta el capitulo de hoy, mañana volvemos con algo inesperado, saludos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Cerrando las heridas.**

Después de una perdida tan dramática, la organización se había perdido, todos hacían lo que les venía en gana, pues algunos aún no se recuperaban para poder imponer orden, hablando de Patapez e Hipo.

Los días fueron pasando y la culpa recayó en los tres que prefirieron pelear a velar por su padre ya caído, diariamente la falta de aquella persona era más notable, a tal grado que ellos mismos llegaban a odiarse por ser tan insensatos.

Los chicos llegaron a un desquicio que no les permitía comer ni dormir, el recordar aquella escena tan dolorosa les causaba un asco hacia ellos mismos devastadores.

Pasaron dos semanas, todo era un caos, Hipo ya no iba al cuartel, Astrid lo buscaba diario sin conseguir resultados, Cami vivía trastornada en su cuarto por no poder controlar su propio poder, atormentándose por no poder hacer nada, y los otros tres estaban al punto del suicidio ya que creían haber matado a su propio padre.

Sin embargo una de las más duras partes de un dragón se hizo presente, no se podían quitar la vida, mientras más lo intentaban, mas salían ilesos y más dolor les causaba, Patapez había perdido toda esperanza de ganar la batalla, por lo que se dedicó a buscar nuevos miembros, era el único que hacia algo en el cuartel para progresar.

Una tarde, dentro de su locura, la chica encerrada en su cuarto recibió la visita de su dragón, el cual trataba de hablar con ella, sin embargo, la chica solo podía pensar en su incompetente habilidad.

DENTRO DE LA CABEZA DE CAMI

-¿Cami... te encuentras bien?, estas hecha trizas, cuéntame que paso-

-Por mi culpa y mi debilidad la persona más importante para todos nosotros está muerta-

-Ahhh, eso era, no deberías preocuparte- Dijo de manera relajada el Brincanubes.

-¿De qué hablas?, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bocón se dejó matar, una persona tan fuerte como el no caería así, es más que obvio, sin contar que yo mismo lo leí-

-¿Lo leíste?-

-Claro, trasciendo más allá del tiempo y del espacio, ver y saber lo que quiera si tomo un poco de tu fuerza, además Bocón era mi amigo-

-¿Tu amigo?-

-Mmm... Eso dejémoslo para después, el hecho es que en la cama de su recamara ahí una nota, deberías leerla-

-Gracias por todo de nuevo- Agradeció entre lágrimas de alivio una chica lastimada.

FUERA DE LA CABEZA DE CAMI

La chica corrió para llamar a los demás, los cuales sin más la siguieron al escuchar el nombre de Bocón, entraron Patán, Patapez, Cami y los gemelos a un cuarto repleto de polvo, donde al abrir la puerta y encender la luz, pudieron ver sin complicaciones una carta, con el enunciado de "Para mis aprendices", con su puño y letra.

Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir inmediatamente, los rostros enrojecidos de los chicos pelaban en contra de sus emociones para mantener la calma y leer lo que aquel manuscrito contenía, Cami se dio unos golpes en el rostro, exhalo y prosiguió a leer.

"Si están leyendo eso, es que he muerto, pero no se alteren, que mi muerte ha sido intencional, recuerden que son unos guerreros y esto no los debe detener, están listos para todas las adversidades que vienen, y si no creen estar listos, hablen conmigo, que mi colmillo les ayudara, está debajo de mi cama, bajo una duela del piso."

-¿BOCÓN TENIA UN COLMILLO?-

La declaración dejo atónitos a todos los reunidos, el nunca había usado algo para pelear, así que era imposible que él tuviera un colmillo.

Patán, lanzando todo por los aires no dudo ni un momento en romper la duela, para sacar un collar de color rojo, el cual parecía un transmisor, con una leyenda grabada atrás: "Cuando sea el momento, cruzaremos caminos"

Los chicos recobraron poco a poco el aliento, dejando a un lado las emociones, y se prepararon mentalmente para el enfrentamiento.

Con la vuelta de Astrid sin ningún resultado de nuevo, y después de enterarse de lo ocurrido, se armó una junta, en la cual se decidieron dos cosas, la primera era ir en búsqueda del demonio lleno de furia en el que se había convertido Hipo, pues eran inimaginables las atrocidades que podría cometer en su estado mental actual, y la segunda seria, atacar primero, ellos habían hecho su movimiento, ahora los jinetes debían domar a la oscuridad, con la manera más salvaje.

La actitud de Hipo siempre había sido un misterio, por lo cual no se podría predecir su próximo movimiento, así que decidieron dividirse y buscar a Hipo para hacerlo entrar en razón y volver al equipo.

SECTOR OCHO DE LA CIUDAD EXODO

Cami encontró a Hipo con sus ojos de reptil golpeando la pared de un callejón, parecía que se la había pasado deambulando, era como si reprimiera su instinto asesino, era seguro que sus entrenamientos al fin rendían frutos.

-Hipo... Debemos hablar-

-¿De qué?... ¿De qué me escondiste tu poder aunque yo te ayude a buscarlo?, ¿Debemos hablar de la muerte de mi mejor amigo?, ¿ o acaso de que me ignoraste porque te ataque después de matar a Dagur?-

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Hipo también recordaba todo, y eso era lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que Cami le escondiera todo por miedo a él.

-Lo siento... Debí habértelo dicho, aunque tuviera miedo, ahora lo sé, pero quería mostrarte esto-

Al darle la carta y el collar a Hipo, este quedo sorprendido, un nudo en su garganta se formó y su respiración espeso tanto que sentía que se ahogaba.

-Este medallón, mi padre tiene uno igual, con la misma leyenda, ¿Qué significa esto?-

-No lo sé, pero si quieres saberlo debes volver con nosotros, te necesitamos-

-Lo siento Cami... A pesar de esto, no voy a volver, tengo cosas que arreglar, nos vemos-

Hipo disparo al cielo llamando la atención de los demás, para después noquear a su compañera y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Algo grande sucedería, Y Hipo ya no estaba con ellos...

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: ¿Que sucede aquí?**

OCTAVO PISO DEL EDIFICIO B.E.R.K EN CIUDAD EXODO

Estoico miraba perplejo la ventana de su oficina al pensar en la noticia que le habían dado, Alvin había siso asesinado por Hipo, no podía creer que su hijo hubiera degollado a uno de sus colegas sin el mayor remordimiento, por eso decidió pensar mil y un razones para justificar a su sangre de tan crueles actos.

Sin embargo la cabeza de Alvin, traída en manos de Dagur, era una de las mayores pruebas de su inescrutable acción, comenzó a dudar si lo había criado correctamente, era cierto que el nunca paso mucho tiempo con él, nunca supo sus gustos, problemas, ni siquiera recordaba su cumpleaños, por lo cual sintió un frio en el pecho, calificándose a sí mismo como mal padre, y hombre despreocupado por su hijo.

Cayo el sol y Estoico se preparaba para volver al apartamento de Heather, después del incidente él se había mudado esperando a que Hipo volviera, cuando un aire lleno de pesadez golpeo el rostro del pelirrojo, volteo con cuchillo en mano para ver a su hijo detrás suyo con dos armas de fuego apuntando a su pecho, la mirada de Estoico mostraba frialdad, pero dentro de sí, no podía creer que su hijo tuviera la habilidad de un asesino de esa clase, para eso se necesitaban años de entrenamiento.

Ambos cruzaron miradas durante unos segundos, para después alejarse con un movimiento brusco sin dejar de lado la guardia.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esta fuerza Hipo?... Solamente el sentir tu presencia me causo incertidumbre-

-Supongo que no sabes mucho de mí, Padre-

-¿A qué has venido, a matarme como lo hiciste con Alvin?-

-Yo no mate a Alvin, Dagur lo hizo-

-Estas mintiendo, el asegura que no lo mato-

-Eso no me importa, yo no lo mate, pero no vine a responder preguntas, vine a hacerlas-

-¿Vienes a preguntarme?-

Estoico comenzó a retroceder para dar una señal de alarma, no quería dañar a su hijo, por lo cual si solo lo encerraran, estaría todo bien, pero en un pestañeo Hipo apareció detrás de Estoico lanzándolo contra una pared, disparándole al cable del circuito de alarma.

-No creí que tuvieras esa velocidad-

-Pero sí que mate a Alvin, que interesante..., Debo preguntarte algo –

Después de eso Hipo señalo con la mano aquel collar que siempre usaba su padre, rojo carmesí con la misma leyenda que el de Bocón, Estoico entendió de qué trataba todo, debían hablar de algo realmente importante, algo que revelaría la verdad.

-Hipo debemos hablar acerca de tu madre-

-¿Que tiene que ver ella con esto?-

-Antes... Tu madre, Bocón y yo éramos jinetes-

FLASHBACK

Eran treinta años antes de los hechos de la actualidad, y seis personas se encontraban rondando entre los techos de los pocos edificios que se habían construido.

\- Bien, debemos hacernos cargo de los delincuentes- Dijo una voz muy entusiasmada.

-Valka, esto no es un juego- Contesto un Hombre de roja cabellera.

-Aunque es emocionante-Replico Alvin.

-Déjense de juegos y vámonos ya chicos- Dijo el líder de la tropa.

Y así siguieron trabajando como los únicos defensores de la ciudad, un grupo de seis jinetes que buscaban traer paz a una caótica ciudad Éxodo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Nosotros fuimos los primeros en detener el crimen y todo lo relacionado a violencia en la ciudad, hasta que eso pasó-

-¿Que paso?-

-Mate a tu madre- Dijo Estoico con una cara frívola, dejando a Hipo en shock.

-Perdí el control de mi colmillo y ella murió, cuando juntas las dos piezas, ambos portadores obtienen el poder de dar vida, muerte y pasar la barrera entre ellos-

-Entonces tu...-

-Sí, Le robe a Bocón su pieza por envidia y codicia, al juntarlos me abrume tanto de su poder que termine matando a tu madre hace veintiún años, yo... lo lamento-

-Entonces cuando dijiste que los dragones...-

-Fui yo... así es, todo paso en una tarde de invierno-

FLASHBACK

Estoico había tomado la pieza de Bocón y había entrado en su mente para hablar con su dragón RompeCráneos el cual era muy ambicioso.

-Así que has venido tú solo-

-Quería comprobar cuanto poder puedo manejar yo solo, es todo-

-Puedes usarlo todo, bajo tu propio riesgo-

-¿Es enserio?-

-Claro, pero deberás dejarme tomar control de tu cuerpo por unos momentos, solo para poder dispersar mi fuerza en la tuya-

-Entiendo, confió en ti-

Al momento el cuerpo de Estoico fue directamente con los demás, para golpearlos, sin embargo, Valka sabía lo que sucedía, su colmillo lo había previsto minutos antes.

-Brincanubes, ¡ahora!-

La mujer se colocó enfrente de Estoico para detenerlo, transportándose atreves del espacio, sin embargo ella no había visto el más importante detalle, él no era estoico, era su dragón, recibió una puñalada directa, que causo una hemorragia externa, el poder de el colmillo se hizo presente, pues a pesar de los esfuerzos de los demás por evitarlo, nada sirvió, Valka trato de volver al pasado, pero su colmillo no respondía, su muerte estaba asegurada por el medallón.

Estoico volvió en sí, pero no sirvió de nada, el cuerpo de Valka se encontraba en el suelo sin vida, siendo atacado por la mirada de rechazo de los demás.

-Los dragones son malos, no son nuestros amigos- Dijo Estoico entre lágrimas, sujetando el cuerpo de su amada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Yo convencí a los demás de fundar B.E.R.K para evitar más tragedias, no hagas esto más difícil, Hipo.-

-Te entiendo, por poco y pierdo a un ser querido por culpa de mi poder, pero eso no significa que los colmillos sean malos, significa que solo los usas, no buscas llevarte bien con los dragones-

-Son bestias, no puedes llevarte bien con ellos-

-Bocón no creía eso, y ahora está muerto, por tu estúpida debilidad-

Hipo escucho los refuerzos de B.E.R.K, era obvio que su llegada había causado mucho alboroto, bajo las armas y se dispuso a salir sin decir más a su padre, ahora tenía más dudas, sin embargo su odio hacia los dragones había salido de su mente, pero ¿Debía odiar a su padre?

Continuara...

Lady Aira H H: Perdón por no contestar antes, a mí también me hizo sufrir mi propio capitulo, espero que estas aclaraciones te gusten, saludos.

Ryo: Saca tus conjeturas de este nuevo capítulo, que pueden pasar muchas cosas a partir de aquí, saludos y gracias.

KatnissSakura: Saludos, que bueno que disfrutes de la historia, cualquier comentario es agradecido.

Aquí está un poco de la historia de Estoico, sin embargo solo he nombrado a cuatro de los seis integrantes, ¿Podrán adivinar a los otros dos?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Escuadrón A vs Escuadrón B**

Después de una serie de eventos, rondas de vigilancia sin problemas graves, y otras actividades, el equipo restante en la base se preparaba para visitar el edificio B.E.R.K, habían decidido hacer el primer movimiento, puesto que el esperar y defenderse les había costado un líder, y la salida de un compañero.

Aunque Hipo había salido de los jinetes, el aún se comunicaba con ellos, usaba la excusa de buscar algo para no volver, sin embargo, nunca los dejaba a un lado, así que los cito en la ciudad para hablar acerca de su último descubrimiento.

SECTOR UNO DE CIUDAD EXODO

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, y el grupo vagaba por unas calles desoladas, el sector uno de la ciudad era un lugar poco habitado por su lejanía hacia el centro, después de seguir unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron a la dirección acordada con anterioridad, el sitio era una casa enorme, con un aspecto de lo más lujoso, sin más asombro, se acercaron a la reja que se abrió automáticamente, después de unos pasos observando todo, Hipo abrió la puerta principal apareciendo después de un largo tiempo.

Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa holgada, despeinado y con una sonrisa, era como ver a un chico normal.

-¿Hipo?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Así es-

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Me di un cambio de aires… no podía ir de traje a todas partes, seria sospechoso-

-Sí, pero…-

-Esto no significa que no valla a combatir a su lado, tonta- Dijo mientras usaba un dedo para golpear la frente de Astrid.

Ella avergonzada y enojada trato de reclamarle mientras los demás se burlaban, pero una cara de seriedad forzada de repente apareció en Patapez, el cual sentía ansia de saber que les contaría Hipo.

-Hipo, ¿Podrías decirnos cuál era la información de la que hablabas?-

-Claro, pasen-

-¿Y esta casa de quién es?- Pregunto Brutacio.

\- Mía, o bueno más bien de mi padre, aquí es donde crecí-

-¿Y no vendrá aquí?-

-Claro que no, cuando nos vimos, cada uno entendió al otro sin palabras, sé que no debo acercarme a él y él no se me acercara hasta que llegue el momento, a menos que sea necesario-

-¿Eso significa que?- Pregunto Patapez.

-Sera necesario ver a nuestros predecesores-

-¿QUE?- La mirada de los demás se volvió atónita al descubrir el secreto entero, después de una larga explicación, guardándose Hipo el detalle de su madre, los chicos entendieron que el enfrentamiento contra la primera generación sería inevitable.

-Les propondré dos cosas chicos, la primera es que se queden en su base y yo volveré con ustedes, pero no peleare en ninguna misión-

-¿Y la segunda?-Pregunto Astrid.

-Quédense aquí para formar una nueva base, está más cerca de todo, y pelearemos juntos, pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Tendrán que adaptarse a vivir de manera diferente, sin entrenamiento, sin armas ni nada sospechoso, será todo el doble o tal vez el triple de difícil-

-Yo me quedo aquí, no puedo pelear, mi colmillo está parcialmente bloqueado y espero serte de ayuda- Dijo Cami

-Yo me iré, estoy en las mismas circunstancias de Cami, pero la base tiene equipo que no podemos dejar atrás- Dijo Patapez.

-Yo no puedo Hipo, debo volverme más fuerte-Añadió Patán.

-Nosotros igual- Dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

\- Me quedare con Hipo, es tan inútil que no puede cuidarse solo- Dijo Astrid.

-Wow, no pensé que tardarías tan poco en vengarte de mí- Rió Hipo.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en el escuadrón A y B, chicos, suerte para todos, recuerden que somos como hermanos, y cada quien seguirá su camino sin olvidarse de los demás, cada que nos necesiten estaremos para ustedes.-

-Hipo, serás el líder del escuadrón A y yo el del escuadrón B-Dijo Patapez.

-¿Alguien está en contra?- Sin embargo, nadie protesto.

-Bien, nos veremos luego chicos- Luego de una calurosa despedida cada quien tomo un rumbo, dejando así, el nombre de jinetes del éxodo, ahora ese nombre solo podría ser parte de aquellos jinetes que iniciaron B.E.R.K, los chicos habían madurado, el escuadrón del Fuego, el escuadrón B, y el escuadrón Plasma, El escuadrón A, serian organizaciones separadas, que se ayudarían entre sí, para luchar contra su cruel destino.

Tal vez… algún día vuelvan a cruzarse sus caminos.

SECTOR OCHO DE LA CIUDAD EXODO

El sector ocho se encontraba lluvioso, y Heather se encontraba en su apartamento viendo tras la ventana, dentro de sus pensamientos como siempre, sin embargo, el ver a una persona con su ropa mojada mientras platicaba con una rubia, riendo bajo la lluvia, la hizo alarmarse, no podía creer que fuera el, tomo su abrigo y corrió al último piso casi cayendo por las escaleras, no sabía que le diría al verlo, pero quería comprobar si era él.

Al llegar afuera lo vio, un chico de ojos verdes, el cabello castaño mojado que pegaba a su cara y una enorme sonrisa, su ropa húmeda que dejaba ver un poco de su cuerpo torneado, trayendo consigo una marca morada en su brazo.

-¿Acaso eres idiota al pasearte por aquí?- Grito Heather, ella no quería hacer eso, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-¡Cuidado Astrid es el monstruo de la amargura corre!- Hipo sin dejar de sonreír y como un niño jugando sin más, tomo a Astrid del brazo y corrió sin hacia el parque.

Astrid era la confidente de Hipo desde hace una semana y sabía por que el chico le decía así a su prima…

FLASHBACK

-Astrid, la verdad extraño un poco a mi prima Heather, aunque sea el monstruo de la amargura-

-¿monstruo?-

-Sí, cuando éramos niños siempre le decía así, como ella siempre actuaba como a jefa, yo fingía tenerle miedo y corría-

-Wow, eso suena horrible-

-Lo era, era tan… Ahhh- Después de un refunfuño Hipo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a verla?-

-Tienes razón, sé que es egoísta, pero quiero verla, si algo mas pasa, ya nos las arreglaremos, igualmente tu estarás a mi lado… ¿Cierto?- Pregunto Hipo rozando un poco la mano de la rubia.

-Supongo… que si-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

La chica de pelo oscuro dejo salir una risa ahogada y unas cuantas lágrimas, hace mucho que no le decían de esa forma, corrió detrás del chico, llego al parque y lo busco con la mirada, para ver a dos locos riendo detrás de unas bancas riendo en voz alta, mientras uno callaba al otro, de la nada la pelinegra apareció.

-Buuu-

-Ahhh- Hipo fingió sentirse asustado, para abrazar a Astrid.

-Siempre has dado miedo, deberías dejar de hacer eso-

-Pues tú no debiste correr-

-Está bien, lo siento… Te presento a Astrid ella es una amiga mía-

-¿Solo amiga?- Resoplo Astrid.

-Sí, hasta donde yo sé si- Dijo de manera pensativa.

-Bueno eso espero… yo no aprobaría una relación entre ustedes dos- Dijo tratando de ser seria Heather.

-Wow, enserio es un monstruo amargado- Afirmo Astrid.

-Heather aunque tú no lo aprobaras…-

-Harías lo que tú quisieras, lo sé-

-Exacto-

-Solo quería ver que estabas bien, y saludarte, después de todo, probablemente esta sea la última vez que nos veamos de manera amigable-

-La próxima vez seremos enemigos- Dijo Heather.

-Así es… Aunque eso no implica que dejemos de ser primos-

Ambos se abrazaron calurosamente dejando salir aquellas emociones reprimidas, Astrid veía de nuevo aquella hermosa sonrisa en Hipo, ese estilo suyo la hacía temblar, se había quedado para apoyarlo, y no lo defraudaría ahora.

Hipo se separó de ella y con una sonrisa se fue primero, puesto que Astrid se percató de una seña que la chica le había hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Por favor Astrid, cuida de el-

-¿No que no me aprobabas?-

-No lo hago-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no lo veo completamente como familia-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sé que lo que busco es imposible, pero en realidad, tengo algo de mi lado, no somos primos realmente, él no lo sabe, y si quieres sacar ventaja, no se lo digas, que yo tampoco lo hare-

-¿Por qué me lo dices ahora y a mí?-

-No sé por qué te lo digo, pero siento que debo hacerlo, además, yo y el no tenemos madamas que un lazo de hermandad, yo ya no podré cambiarlo, así que a ti solo te deseare suerte-

-Entonces eres mi rival, aunque quieras ocultarlo…-

-Eso decídelo tú-

Ambas chicas se despidieron una de la otra, esperando un nuevo encuentro futuro, aun si es en el peor de los casos.

Continuara…

Hola a todos, perdón por ausentarme una semana, la verdad es que tuve mi cierre de semestre y no pude ni tocar la computadora, pero ya estoy de vuelta con más ideas que antes, este es un pequeño dato que me gustaria mostrar, porque aunque parezca que la pelea de Dagur se está postergando, en realidad voy a mi ritmo, y para los que querían romance, esta división de bandos los acercara más, esperen más contenido entre mañana y el lunes, pero no creo que tarde más.

Ryo: Si, una guerra con muchas peleas y enredos.

navid: Aquí esta tu respuesta, espero que sigas apoyando y gracias por tu opinión.

: Aquí viene tu romance, no desesperes, gracias por el apoyo.

KatnissSakura: De hecho, el colmillo de Valka y de Cami es el mismo, pero ya lo han de haber notado, así que pronto lo explicare.

Lady Aira H H: He vuelto desde el infierno al cual llaman escuela… y te diré que son personajes que no se me habían ocurrido, solo te diré que sigas pensando y que disfrutes del capítulo de hoy.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: ¿Venganza o Perdón?**

El escuadrón B tenía un solo ideal, el buscar la venganza por todos aquellos niños que fallecieron por culpa de Dagur, y ahora que habían pasado por todos los duros entrenamientos de cuatro meses, y no había alguien que los detuviera en esta misión, se embarcaron para atacar a su gran amigo, pero ya antes proclamado némesis.

Patapez por razones aún desconocidas estaba de acuerdo con la venganza, a tal grado que el mismo había diseñado el plan para sacar a Dagur de su escondite.

Después de una serie de preparativos y unas largas charlas acerca del comportamiento de Dagur, la tarde del 25 de marzo del 2342, el escuadrón de fuego se empezó a movilizar al sector siete de la ciudad Éxodo.

 **SECTOR SIETE DE LA CIUDAD EXODO, FRENTE DE BATALLA.**

Unos hombres encapuchados entraron a la zona de comercio de la séptima área, donde sin previo aviso comenzaron a disparar hacia todas partes, sin lastimar a ningún ciudadano, pero si destruyendo el orden público, con cada disparo hacia el cielo o las paredes, las personas más se alarmaron las fuerzas especiales de B.E.R.K aparecieron, pero no pudieron hacerle frente a aquellos seres que no mostraban su rostro, pues aquellos seres tan bien entrenados en cuestión de minutos dejaron inconscientes a decenas de soldados, sin uso de armas, solo sus manos.

El atardecer asomo y estos seres clasificados como "inhumanos" por los medios no se movían del área, no mataban, ni siquiera robaban, solo esperaban a la llegada de alguien que les pudiera hacer frente, en un movimiento estratégico, los hombres de rostros ocultos se desprendieron de las prendas para mostrar completamente a aquellos chicos.

Patapez se acercó a una de las cámaras que lo captaba y sin más dilación, dio un discurso.

 _ **-A todo el mundo del país de Mema, nosotros, hemos descubierto la verdadera cara de la corrupción y la inseguridad, así que vamos a revelarnos contra el sistema, para desmentir las atrocidades que todos ustedes han presenciado pero no han podido evitar, nosotros somos la nueva resistencia, y a pesar de que somos llamados Kiratianos, nosotros somos humanos como ustedes, es por ello que hoy hacemos publica la existencia de la organización de los dragones ígneos-**_

 **SECTOR UNO DE LA CIUDAD EXODO**

-¿QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE IDIOTA?- Grito con enojo Hipo, al ver que el otro bando había comenzado con su estrategia.

-No lo puedo creer…- Astrid se detuvo a presenciar el acto más increíble y contrario a las ideologías de Bocón.

 **SECTOR SIETE DE LA CIUDAD EXODO**

Dagur apareció de entre todas las personas apreciando con una cara de desagrado el movimiento de sus adversarios, era cierto que le era conveniente tenerlos frente a ellos para derrotarlos y dar fin a todos, pero eso solo causaría que ver su muerte fuera un acto heroico y causaría una revuelta en la ciudad entera.

Dagur no era un buen estratega, así que pidió ayuda de Heather por radio, la cual le aconsejo de manera precavida utilizar sus argumentos en su contra.

Dagur se acercó de manera provocativa, y rio de manera vistosa haciendo quedar mal a aquella organización de cuatro personas.

-Puede que ustedes tengan una razón, pero es exactamente la misma que la nuestra, ustedes son los alborotadores que perturban la paz de la ciudad, así que veamos quien es el que tiene la razón.-

Después de una afirmación tan imprudente por parte de Dagur, se abalanzo contra los tres que lo enfrentaron, dejando a Patapez por detrás analizando cada movimiento de Dagur, la pelea se veía desigual, pero en realidad, eso no importaba, todos conocían el poder y la crueldad de Dagur dentro y fuera de la organización, últimamente se la había pasado abusando de su poder para conseguir lo que quería.

Los chicos le seguían a Dagur el ritmo limitando sus ataques con explosiones de sus colmillos, detonadas cada vez más rápido gracias a las llamas de Patán, Dagur se sorprendió del poder que habían obtenido sus rivales, por lo que comenzó a soltar rayos en todas direcciones, sin embargo el humo de las explosiones limitaba su campo de visión.

Cuando todo el humo desapareció Dagur quedo sorprendido al percatarse de que ninguno de sus rayos afectaba a los chicos, Patapez había visto atreves de la estrategia de su contrincante, por ellos los chicos llevaban consigo ropa aislante y sus armas eran plásticas, Dagur quedo indefenso ante la habilidad de Patapez, por lo que Patán se había decidido a asesinarle, se acercó y tomando su rostro le arranco el brazalete, lanzándolo por los aires para incinerarlo en una llama de color tenue azul.

Los tres estaban preparados para ejecutar de manera pública a su amigo, pero un dolor estruendoso dentro de su cabeza se hizo presente, revelándoles una verdad absoluta.

" _ **Su amigo ha sido controlado por mi desde el inicio de sus bélicos actos, después de todo, un dragón que no está de acuerdo con su poseedor tiene derecho a matarlo"**_ \- El skrill había hablado desde dentro de la mente de Dagur, donde se había transportado desde hace tiempo por haber habitado dentro del cuerpo de su amigo.

¿Acaso era culpa de Dagur todo lo que había hecho?

Patán sintió dentro de sí un sentimiento de justicia, pensó en la posibilidad de no matarlo, para buscar la manera de sacar de dentro de sí a ese dragón, pero antes de notarlo las explosiones anteriores estaban cobrándose sus honorarios, destruyéndose por completo una columna que estaba a punto de aplastar a los rebeldes, cuando Dagur empujo a sus amigos lejos, siendo después aplastado por los ladrillos de la pared.

Dagur con los huesos y órganos destrozados, en sus últimos momentos de vida, al ser desligado del aparato infernal logro controlar su mente por unos momentos, sabía todo lo que había hecho, puesto que sus subconsciente aún seguía dentro de su cabeza, entre lágrimas trato de disculparse con todos por el daño causado, pero su cuerpo no resistió, cediendo ante la muerte después de decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído a sus amigos.

" _ **Lo siento mucho… por favor… acaben con la senda de sangre"**_

Patapez, después de escuchar esto, aprovecho la ocasión para dejar ver esto como un acto divino y así traer más fuerzas consigo.

" **El mundo ha conspirado y ha declarado a B.E.R.K como el enemigo, esta es una prueba, que sus pecados caigan sobre ustedes, solo para que pueda pagar"**

Los otros tres resistieron las lágrimas, ocultándose de las cámaras, simplemente se retiraron junto a patapez para causar la primer rebelión en cientos de años, con esto una guerra se aproximaba.

Continuara…

Perdón enserio por tardar tanto, una semana sin ideas, lo cual nunca pensé que me fuera a pasar, pero por fin me decidí a lo que sigue, trayendo conmigo una de las escenas que cambien el rumbo de esta historia.

Navid : Saludos, espero que este capítulo te guste, especialmente porque aquí iniciaran las verdaderas batallas.

KatnissSakura: Y se pondrá aún más, puesto que con algunos detalles, les tengo una sorpresa.

Lady Aira H H : Si habrá de todo, pero la acción es prioridad en los próximos capítulos, más que nada porque tendría que explicar todo después si no lo hago ahora, así que espero que lo disfrutes,

Flopi216: Espero que este te guste.

: Es que aún no han quedado en nada, los acercamientos fortuitos nunca han significado un paso grande, excepto por lo de que son más cercanos.

Love and Cute: Enserio perdón, pero sigo con la misma idea, tendrán que esperar por el beso, aunque ya está mucho más cerca.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: El inicio del Fin.**

UN AÑO DESPUES…

Ha pasado un año desde la fundación de los nuevos defensores del pueblo, la organización de los dragones ígneos ha ganado tanto poder como B.E.R.K siendo comandada por Patapez, los tres chicos que habían perdido a su mejor amigo se habían decidido a cumplir con aquella última voluntad.

Desde ese evento que dio fin a la existencia de Dagur, personas de todos lados comenzaron a unirse a la organización, volviéndose así la más influyente dentro del lado contrario del país.

Los tres comandantes se habían encargado de no causar ningún evento que acabara con su reputación por lo cual, solo aparecían de vez en cuando, haciendo uso de su poder para evitar desastres.

Desde hace un año que aquel equipo de seis no se veía la cara, pero ahora era el verdadero momento de pelear, la organización llevaba meses planeando acabar con un golpe de estado dentro del edificio B.E.R.K.

Después de que Hipo, Astrid y Cami se olvidaran de pelear, era casi segura la idea de que no estuvieran listos para una pelea de tal magnitud, un año de inactividad solo los haría una carga, así que los chicos se limitaron a terminar con aquella planeada odisea para avisar a los demás de su victoria.

La estrategia era entrar por los costados aprovechando los agujeros causados por las cargas explosivas de los tenientes, sin Dagur ni Alvin la entrada sería fácil, solo quedaban dos o tres personas de las cuales preocuparse, sin embargo un batallón de cuatrocientas personas serían suficientes para detenerlos.

Las tácticas de ataque habían sido impartidas a todos, así que el momento había llegado.

EDIFICIO DE B.E.R.K EN EL SECTOR OCHO, CIUDAD EXODO

La pantalla enorme situada en la torre de B.E.R.K encendió mostrando el emblema de los dragones, para dejar asomar un discurso de su supremo comandante, el cual dio a conocer sus nuevas intenciones.

" _ **Ciudad Éxodo, después de un año de haber comenzado, y gracias al poder que todos ustedes nos han entregado, acompañado de su fe, corresponderemos a la misma, derrocando a este orden opresor que llaman justicia."**_

Después de ese desconcertante mensaje, unas cuantas explosiones resonaron en el recinto antes mencionado, todas las unidades se encontraban en la puerta delantera, lo cual causo el asombro de Patapez.

Era extraño el notar su actitud, como si conocieran el plan de antemano, a tal grado que repelían sin dificultad los ataques por oleadas que se habían planeado con anterioridad.

Los tres comandantes se abrieron paso atreves de las masas con velocidad, no tenían tiempo para asesinar a las fuerzas básicas, de un momento a otro se encontraron frente a el comandante Estoico que no esperaba pelear, solo buscaba hablar.

-Por favor, dejen esta pelea sin sentido, podemos arreglarlo hablando-

-Ahora que tenemos el poder, nos temes, ¿Cierto?- Rio Patapez.

-No es eso, solo busco la paz, encima de todo-

-¿Cómo?, ¿Controlando a los débiles y a los inocentes?- Grito enfurecido Patán.

-Puedo explicarlo, pero por favor, no queremos ver más sufrimiento-

Las plegarias de Estoico no fueron escuchadas por los atacantes que en un arranque de ira, se abalanzaron a tratar de matar al supuesto negociante, sin embargo, la defensa del hombre era infalible, a pesar de los fuertes ataques combinados, el solo había retrocedido unos cuantos metros, no había sufrido daños notorios.

Estoico siguió buscando el modo de detenerlos sin pelear, pero sus ataques no dejaban ninguna duda, era más que obvio que ellos no negociarían nada, hasta terminar con su vida, en un momento, Brutacio apareció detrás de Estoico para tratar de apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero este fue detenido por una patada del mismo.

La fiera pelea se alargó a tal grado que solo Estoico se había cansado, la habilidad de sus adversarios había aumentado a tal grado, que era casi imposible seguirles el ritmo, y la edad de Estoico le pesaba cada vez más.

Aprovechando el cansancio del Comandante Brutilda aprovecho para darle el golpe final, cuando, sintió un aura asesina abrumadora, algo que le causo un miedo atormentador, al voltear se percató de la presencia de alguien golpeando su estómago, rematando con una fractura de su brazo, Brutilda se alejó en un movimiento veloz, para evitar ser asesinada, cuando visualizo tres cuerpos de lo más familiares, con vestimentas oscuras portando el emblema de comandante.

Eran Hipo, Astrid y Cami que se veían de nuevo cara a cara con sus antiguos compañeros, pero ahora como la fuerza elite de B. , su poder no tenía comparación, y solo el tenerlos delante causaba un estruendo en sus piernas.

Los tres atacantes se derrumbaron moralmente al ver que sus amigos se habían vuelto sus objetivos y aun peor, que ahora ellos no tenían oportunidad.

-Ha pasado un año, chicos- Dijo Patapez mientras apretaba los dientes.

-Así es, un año… en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas- Dijo Astrid con una mirada amenazadora.

-Astrid… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida Brutilda.

-Digamos que seguimos los ideales con los que comenzamos, los cuales ustedes olvidaron-

-Eso es absurdo, nosotros somos los que están en lo correcto- Grito Patán.

-Puede que sí, pero ahora este es nuestro territorio, así que aléjense- Dijo Hipo.

Cami se limitó a ver la cara atónita de Patapez, el cual ahora entendía el por qué no habían funcionado sus estrategias, Cami las había visto todas, no importaba lo que hiciera, ella lo vería, así que una pelea de inteligencia era imposible, trato de tomar su radio y hablar con sus hombres, pero al momento de intentarlo, el comunicador de Hipo sonó.

-Señor, la emboscada funciono, tenemos cautivos a un setenta y cinco por ciento de sus fuerzas, los demás están rodeados, ¿qué procedimiento seguimos?-

Hipo sonrió con una cara de maldad y respondió… -Aniquílenlos-

La mirada de los chicos cayó totalmente, habían sido derrotados en cuestión de minutos, era imposible que esta fuera su caída, por lo que decidieron retirarse para después reorganizarse, pero antes de esto, Hipo lanzo el collar de Bocón a las manos de Patapez.

-Guárdalo, que pronto te servirá-

La organización había perdido, y ahora su poder se había desvanecido por completo, esa tarde, fue el inicio del fin.

Continuara…

Moer: Enserio será pronto, no me presiones XD

KatnissSakura: Espero que este también sea así

Navid: Gracias, espero que este capítulo te agrade o te sorprenda.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: ¿Me gustas o no?**

DENTRO DE LA BASE DE B.E.R.K

Al huir la organización, Hipo dejo salir un suspiro, sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no se sentía preparado para llevarlo a cabo, después de dar aquella orden, tomo su transmisor y tomando un poco de aire, volvió a su fuerte voz de mando.

-¿Los tienen en la sala de interrogación?-

-Así es señor, los interrogaremos a todos, y después los encerraremos-

Hipo se secó el sudor para después ser abrazado por la espalda por Astrid, habían planeado desde antes el fingir todo.

-Fuiste muy precavido al decir a todos desde antes que no mataran a nadie aunque dieras la orden- Dijo Astrid mientras lo apretaba.

-Confié en ellos, sabía que a pesar de su cometido, no buscarían métodos peligrosos-

-Me dejaste demasiado trabajo, Hipo- Dijo quejándose Cami.

-Lo siento, pero sin ti, habrían habido muchas bajas, y no queremos eso-

HACE UN AÑO…

Después del surgimiento de la resistencia, el escuadrón A encontró dentro del artefacto de Bocón una nota, la cual mostraba una lista con los verdaderos ideales de su movimiento.

-¿Qué es eso Hipo?-

-Conociendo a Bocón, supongo que lo escribió para evitar que se le subieran los humos, y siempre mantener la compostura-

Aquella lista, causo un cierto desconcierto dentro de su pequeño grupo, puesto que no solo era una nota, era un fragmento de un diario, esto era notorio por contener una fecha y un lugar, del cual obviamente Hipo y Astrid conocían la ubicación.

Luego de buscar durante una semana en la base a escondidas, encontraron los inicios de una rebelión planeada por Estoico Y bocón, la cual seguía en pie hasta la actualidad, era de lo más increíble el creer que antes B.E.R.K era una organización realmente justa, pero se había vuelto corrupta con el paso de los años.

Estoico al darse cuenta de esto, planeo junto a Bocón una rebelión desde dentro de la organización, sin embargo aún no encontraban a alguien que pudiera comandar la nueva era sin corromperse.

Al llegar a una fecha reciente descubrieron que aún se mantenían en contacto con ese colmillo, y que aun pensaban en cómo aprovechar a los nuevos miembros en su rebelión.

Hipo alzo su mirada llena de arrepentimiento hacia su padre por pensar mal del, sin embargo aún no perdonaba por completo el hecho de que hubiera asesinado a su madre.

-Chicas, creo que después de leer esto, debemos unirnos a B.E.R.K, y hablar con mi padre para seguir con el legado de Bocón- Dijo Hipo.

-Entiendo que Bocón pensaba que B.E.R.K aún tenía salvación y ya no les tengo rencor, si podemos dar justicia desde adentro, sería lo mejor- Dijo Astrid.

-Yo los seguiré, creo que es lo correcto, como mínimo debería hacer esto por Bocón- A Cami aún le afectaba el hecho de no haberlo salvado, para ella era como una pena eterna.

Así, los tres chicos se unieron a B. , entregándose, y siendo reclutados por Estoico de manera honoraria, sus habilidades rápidamente dejaron perplejos a muchos, lo cual les permitió ascender al puesto más alto de la organización.

Sin embargo, ahora el problema más serio seria, lidiar con la organización y vencer al jefe supremo de la organización, el que comandaba B.E.R.K desde la capital del país de Mema.

EL PRESENTE

-¿Sigue en pie lo de salir a cenar?- Pregunto Astrid.

-Claro que sí, yo no me quedare a levantar de nuevo las paredes-

-¿Y yo si podré salir con mis amigos?- Pregunto Cami.

-Claro que sí, si no para que irías a la escuela-

El hecho de pertenecer a B.E.R.K les permitió vivir una vida más tranquila y disfrutar de una vida normal, sin embargo había casos especiales como Cami, que al ser un comandante de B.E.R.K, en la escuela algunos le tenían un cierto resentimiento.

Después de retirarse del edificio, Cami fue al lugar donde había previsto salir con sus amigas, mientras que Hipo y Astrid habían salido a cenar, ciertamente su relación no estaba del todo concreta, pero después de un año, Astrid estaba cansada de no saber que sentía Hipo por ella.

Al llegar al lugar vestían ropa de civil, puesto que su ropa negra era demasiado llamativa, pidieron lo de siempre en la mesa de siempre y hablaron sobre cosas triviales como el hecho de que Heather los espiaba, Eret coqueteaba con Astrid y Heather, o que Hipo y Estoico se llevaban mejor.

Sin embargo al salir del recinto, Astrid tomo del brazo a Hipo y lo jalo sin decir nada, tomando la iniciativa, tomaron la motocicleta de Hipo, y con una voz suave y tierna, la chica pensando en lo tonta que se veía pero sin detenerse dijo.

-Vamos al jardín de narcisos-

Con esto Hipo sonrió de manera tenue para que la chica se agarrara de su cintura y partir hacia aquel anhelado sitio que tanto extrañaban.

Al llegar ahí un silencio extraño se presentó, un silencio que hace mucho tiempo no se hacía presente, Hipo sin decir nada se sentó en el suelo haciendo una seña a la chica para que se sentara a su lado.

El estar tan cerca le dificultaba la respiración al chico, pues sabían que nadie podría interferir, que cualquier cosa que sucediera ahí mismo, seria irremediable.

-Hipo, ¿Tú me ves como algo más?-

La pregunta de la chica acertó en el centro de los pensamientos de Hipo.

-¿Enserio quieres la respuesta ahora?-

-Claro que si-

-Pues… Yo… No te veo como algo más-

Astrid sintió que su pecho se estrujaba, pero antes de reaccionar, ve como la mano de Hipo toma su cara para hacer un leve contacto visual y llegar al tan esperado rose de labios, algo tan fugaz pero armónico que confundía a Astrid, sin embargo no pensaba en nada más que en dejarse llevar por el chico, esperando que aquel beso se volviera eterno.

-Te veo como la misma Astrid, de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado-

Después de esta frase, la chica soltó una pequeña risa que resulto en un abrumador golpe hacia el hombro del oji-verde, el cual solo pudo quejarse, sin embargo, él sabía que algo cursi, no sería suficiente para hacer feliz a Astrid.

-Eso fue por asustarme de muerte-

Pero al leve descuido del chico Astrid, hizo lo mismo correspondiendo el anterior beso de una manera tierna y amorosa, como si hubiera esperado planeado mil veces el cómo besar a aquel tan enigmático castaño.

-Y esto es por todo lo demás-

El chico se dejó caer en la hierba para ver más de cerca aquella luna que comenzaba a asomar, mientras se dedicaba a buscar la calidez de Astrid recostándose en su regazo, aquel momento no podía ser descrito como una felicidad efímera.

-Por favor, Astrid, No te alejes de mi lado nunca-

-Tenlo por seguro-

Continuara…

Navid: Tienes razón, ahora Heather tendrá más protagonismo y veremos el lado bueno de Estoico.

Moer: Saludos, es cierto que he descuidado el romance, así que aquí está el avance de un año de amistad, no puedo decir que sea lo último, más bien era algo necesario para lo que viene.

: Así es, pero en realidad cada quien sigue sus ideales, así que tú decides quien es el bueno y quien es el malo, si aquí está el Hiccstrid…


	27. Chapter 27

Después de una serie de problemas con mi ordenador he vuelto, lamento haber descuidado este Fic durante más de un mes, sin embargo las reparaciones tardaron demasiado, ahora vuelvo con un capitulo por semana, por razones de tiempo y calidad, pero no se preocupen que probablemente los capítulos sean más largos, así que esperando que me disculpen, volveré a o que deje antes.

 **Chapter 27: Un combate inesperado.**

Después de enterarse de las nuevas adiciones de la organización B. , la organización no podía quedarse de anos cruzadas, era cierto que no estaban listos para un golpe de estado, pero por lo menos debían dar señales de vida, Patapez se pasó días sin dormir, analizando cual sería el movimiento más efectivo, después de todo, habían perdido a un cuarto de su ejército en solo unos minutos, lo primero que se hizo fue evitar que se esparciera el rumor, pues eso le quitaría influencia al grupo terrorista, sin embargo el siguiente movimiento definiría su postura como líder y más importante, como rival de Hipo.

El movimiento más factible seria robar los camiones de suministros de B.E.R.K para así, poder lograr un desnivel, un pequeño flanqueo que aunque no muy notorio podría ser aprovechado de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo, los requisitos para una operación así no podían ser cumplidos, puesto que Brutilda se mantenía su fractura en un estado crítico, y sin ella los explosivos de los gemelos no serían efectivos, a pesar de que Patán aún mantenía su habilidad ígnea, no sería suficiente para inmovilizar cinco o diez camiones en una caravana, por lo que decidieron un plan fuera de lo común.

PUENTE DEL SECTOR 8, MEDIANOCHE.

Un grupo de camiones de víveres se encontraba en camino a la central del edificio B.E.R.K para llevar agua y comida enlatada, después de todo al ser una organización grande, contaban con apoyos básicos para las crisis, y después de la destrucción de parte del edificio, estos verdaderamente eran necesarios.

Las personas que vivían dentro del edificio, habían perdido un sinfín de bienes materiales.

-¿Por qué simplemente no colocamos los explosivos que nos ofrecieron los inversionistas del sur?- Pregunto Patán.

-Porque estos dejan marcas, pistas, señales de cómo encontrarnos, los explosivos de los gemelos eran especiales, sus algoritmos podían permitirnos hacer ver una explosión como un derrumbe o un colapso, así que seguiremos con el plan original- Contesto Patapez.

-¿Y no queremos que sepan los demás que estamos aquí?- Pregunto Brutacio.

El cual recibió un golpe en la cabeza reprochándole su estupidez.

-Los terroristas se hacen ver con sus extraordinarios milagros, no con juegos artificiales o ruedas de prensa, somos buscadores de la libertad, no unos piros maníacos

-Pues que se le va a hacer, hagámoslo,- Dijo Patán, mientras tomaba un casco y un chaleco reflejante.

PUENTE DEL SECTOR 8, DOS DE LA MAÑANA

Los camiones por fin habían entrado a la ciudad, donde tuvieron que detenerse de manera repentina.

-Disculpe señor, no puede pasar, hay un accidente enfrente, necesitara detenerse en lo que liberamos el puente-

-Entonces retornaremos y tomaremos una vía secundaria- Dijo el conductor.

-Me temo que eso no será posible señor- Después de una pequeña sonrisa, Patán se deprendió del disfraz que lo ocultaba para así lanzar una pequeña llama al cielo, una señal, para que treinta personas enmascaradas comenzaran a bajar los cargamentos, sin tocar los camiones por alguna razón.

Los conductores fueron apartados de los vehículos, sin embargo no fue no lo tocaron, solo lo apartaron y no lo dejaron acercarse.

Abrieron los paquetes y cajas para dejar granadas de gases somníferos y rastreadores, sin embargo, a lo lejos un disparo destruyo la calma de la noche, dándole al frio concreto del puente, que alerto a todos.

-Todos dispérsense-Ordeno Patapez.

Así salto hasta la presencia de los aludidos, la figura amenazante de su antiguo compañero.

-A pesar de que dañaste los rastreadores satelitales de los camiones, no significa que no los tenía vigilados por otros métodos, Patapez.-

-Bien hecho Hipo, sin embargo, en lo que tú estás aquí, nosotros escaparemos y entregaremos esto al edificio-

-¿Qué?-

Después de esta afirmación, Diez francotiradores entrelazaron sus disparos hacia la posición del comandante, aquellos disparos dieron en el blanco, o al menos eso parecía, ya que el comandante no había movido un dedo, su figura mostraba una inmovilidad que apagaba su presencia.

Cuando todos estaban celebrando y Patapez pensaba en el triunfo de su plan, Hipo estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, revelando dos cuchillos, y diez balas en el piso.

-Ahhh… pensé que tu ofensiva sería más que esto, aunque parece que tenías bien medidas mis habilidades, hace un año habría esquivado tres y los demás tiros me habrían fulminado de uno por uno, que lastima que ya no me conozcas como antes-

Patapez quedo confundido, era imposible que su se hubiera incrementado a tal magnitud en solo un año, su sobrehumana fuerza ahuyento a todos los demás, saco su libro para medir el poder y las habilidades de Hipo, sin embargo, el libro marcaba "Desconocido", en todos los valores.

Patán se acercó a atacar, sus puños se encendieron en fuego y su velocidad era casi imperceptible, sin embargo Hipo con una mirada fría, esquivaba sin problemas.

-Vamos desenfunda tus pistolas, muéstrame de que estas hecho, así podrás matarme-

-solo te estoy evaluando, si quisiera matarte ya o habría hecho-Respondió Hipo burlándose de Patán.

Patán salto encima de Hipo lanzando agresivas llamaradas, sin embargo ninguna de estas lo toco.

-Bien, peleare a mi diez por ciento contigo, pero lo hare por respeto hacia tu habilidad- Dijo Hipo.

El chico de castaños cabellos se desprendo de su abrigo de cuero, el cual cuidaba por ser su emblema de comandante.

Se colocó en posición de ataque y entres golpes noqueo a Patán, Patapez ordeno una retirada estratégica para poder relanzar ataques, mientras que mostraba una gran desesperación en su rostro al ver que no podían lidiar con un monstruo como él.

Los conductores subieron todo de nuevo a los camiones y partieron a B.E.R.K, Hipo recogió su abrigo y se dirigió de nuevo a la central.

-Atención unidades anti-terrorismo, revisen todos los paquetes de granadas somníferas y cualquier explosivo o rastreador que pueda venir dentro-Dijo Hipo en su intercomunicador.

A lo lejos se encontraba Patapez, con el cuerpo dormido de su amigo y unos binoculares.

-Parece que este plan salió bien al final, lo a lo es que ahora temo más a lo que nos enfrentamos- Dijo Patapez.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Patán después de despertar de su lapsus.

-Te enfrentaste con Hipo-

-¿Y gane?-

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?-

Continuara…


	28. Chapter 28

**Pido disculpas por los dos meses de ausencia que tuve, pero el tiempo no me era suficiente, sin embargo, ahora tengo una disposición aun mayor, tratare de actualizar muy seguido, y después de un punto actualizare cada sábado, dejando de lado eso, quiero anunciar que esta Fic va a la mitad, y cuando acabe iniciare con una idea que ya tengo bien desarrollada. Sin más y pidiendo disculpas de nuevo les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Chapter 28: Un Trago Amargo**

CIUDAD EXODO, SECTOR OCHO, EDIFICIO B.E.R.K

Al caer la noche, y revisar de uno en uno los paquetes que residían en los camiones, el hecho de sentir una mayor seguridad se hacía presente, sin embargo, Hipo tenía un presentimiento, un mal que no lo dejaba en paz.

El llegar a su cuarto después de una noche de extremos altercados, era lo que el chico de verdes ojos esperaba, sin embargo el reposar sobre su cama no sería posible:

-Hola Hipo, ¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Astrid mientras esbozaba una femenina sonrisa.

-Astrid… Ya te he dicho que no deberías entrar a mi cuarto a estas horas, ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ti?

-Aja… No lo sé, y no creo que me importe saberlo-

-Es muy tarde, deberías irte a tu cuarto-

-Pues yo estoy molesta por que es muy tarde, no estabas y te espere en tu cuarto, sabes-

-Me topé con cierto grupo delictivo, aun no entiendo el por qué se aferran a la venganza cuando eso solo les traerá más dolor-

-¿No será que estabas con alguien más, Hipo?- Coloco una penetrante mirada en el chico.

-Ahhh… pues… no…. Por-Porqué piensas eso, Astrid?- Tartamudeaba el castaño mientras sentía un sudor frio causado por la rubia.

-Solo estoy jugando contigo, espero que el enfrentarte con ello no te esté afectando-

-No te preocupes, sé que cuando sepan la verdad, ellos entenderán que podemos lograr nuestros ideales, sin dañar a los demás-

-Eso espero, pero solo por si acaso no te confíes, Hipo-

La cansada figura del chico sentía una enorme calma mezclada con un sentimiento de nerviosismo muy en su intimidad interior, cada palabra de Astrid le daba mayor seguridad, pero eso no disminuía el impacto de tener a una chica en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche.

Astrid abusando de la ingenuidad de Hipo, se acercó hacia su amado, abrazándolo por la espalda, así como una emboscada, Hipo perdió fuerza en sus rodillas al sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de Astrid al roce de su humanidad, su estética figura que emanaba una fragilidad tan falsa, hacia decaer a Hipo en sus más profundos pensamientos, solo para que el chico perdiera la cordura y se abalanzara hacia sus labios.

Sin duda alguna había caído en la trampa, pero eso no le molestaba, el sentir el cabello sedoso de Astrid era realmente Hipnótico, una actividad de la que no se cansaría nunca, la chica entrelazo sus brazos hacia el cuello del castaño para lanzar una desafiante mirada, y esté respondió colocando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, dejando salir un poco de aire cerca de sus oídos, haciéndola caer en el deseo de un beso.

El clímax de su pasión se acercaba entre besos y pequeñas caricias cuando un sonido en la puerta destruyo aquella tan buscada atmosfera.

-¿Hipo te encuentras ahí?- Se oyó la voz de Estoico

-Ahhh… Si-Si Papa, he vuelto, pero estaba... estaba a punto de darme una ducha-

-Pues, cuando estés listo me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar, como Padre e Hijo, creo que debería decirte muchas cosas y arreglar todo aquello que pueda molestarte-

-Claro… Papa, te veo más tarde-

De nuevo volvió el alma al cuerpo de los dos enamorados, totalmente atemorizados por lo recién ocurrido, se separaron lentamente, casi deseando seguir, a pesar de saber el riesgo que esto conllevaba.

-Ves a tu cuarto, el que mi padre este rondando solo significa que sabe que estas aquí-

-Pff… Eres un aburrido, pero no creas que te salvaras de esta-

El chico simplemente forzó su sonrisa, rogándole a los dioses tener el suficiente valor para no caer en el juego que los ojos seductores de Astrid, cuando ella salió de la habitación, Hipo se recostó sobre su cama y visito a su mejor amigo dentro de su pequeño cuarto, donde aquel majestuoso Dragón dormía y deambulaba, Hipo buscaba hacerle compañía y pedir consejo muy frecuentemente esta era la razón por la cual Hipo mejoraba diariamente su habilidad y afinidad con la que para muchos era una bestia.

DENTRO DE LA MENTE DE HIPO

-Oye Chimuelo, sinceramente me siento un poco triste al ver que las cuatro personas que me salvaron la vida están buscando venganza, sé que el ver a su amigo morir fue duro, pero ¿Enserio Dagur querría eso para ellos?-

-Hipo, los seres humanos son seres complejos hasta para mí que he vivido siglos, y después de todos aquellos portadores que he tenido me he dado cuenta de una cosa que nunca cambia, el odio es una de las emociones as difíciles de superar, por lo que creo que deberías esperar, tomo llegara a su momento, y nunca olvides la gratitud hacia ellos-

El dragón se acurruco cerca del muchacho y en un cálido gesto movió su cola, el chico sonrío acaricio la cabeza del reptil y prosiguió a compartir unos largos momentos de calma, en un año había aprendido que dos horas en ese cuarto era un minuto en su plano físico, que el poder que contenía La furia nocturna era el poseer cualquier forma de arma pero esta se adaptaba al alma de su portador, y sobre todo, que los Dragones no son demonios, más bien fueron encerrados en contra de su voluntad y muchos de ellos atacan porque aun guardan rencor sobre esto.

-Hipo, ¿Acaso no debías verte con tu padre?-

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo-

-Una última cosa, creo que debes saber que tu poder actual no es todo mi poder, y realmente se acercan tiempos siniestros, desde mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento para sacar todo mi poder, en serio lo necesitaras.-

-Está bien, lo entiendo-

FUERA DE LA MENTE DE HIPO

El chico castaño rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas donde su padre lo esperaba, sentía un poco de nerviosismo, el hecho de haber perdonado a su padre, no resolvía la ira que aún tenía su corazón por la muerte de su madre, y le incomodaba en muchas ocasiones estar a solas con él por mucho tiempo, ponía todo de el para no culparlo, sin embargo, dentro de el había algo que no lo dejaba superarlo del todo.

-Papa, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hipo, Eres la primer persona a la que le diré esto, pero creo que es necesario-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Me voy a retirar-

-¿DISCULPAAAA?-

Continuara…

Navid: Gracias por estar atento/a a mi fic, de hecho yo también soy de México, y espero que te agrade.

z: Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes

Ruth: Gracias por pasarte por mi Fic, y agradezco el hecho de que me digan que les gusta y desagrada, que disfrutes de el capitulo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29** : **Sentimientos Entramados**

El chico castaño recibió aquella noticia de golpe, aun con todos los problemas que tenía dentro, él amaba a su padre, y el notar su mirada decaída le hacía sentir un agujero en el pecho, como si de su culpa se tratase la renuncia que su padre contemplaba presentar.

-Hipo, antes de nada te aclarare que esta decisión, la tome hace tiempo, y ahora que te has unido a B.E.R.K… creo que es tiempo de pasar la batuta-

-Papa… Po-Por favor explícate-

-Siendo sincero, mi edad ya no me permite luchar como o hacia antes y las heridas de batallas pesadas me han dejado sus marcas- El hombre pelirrojo soltó una carcajada y esbozo una cálida sonrisa, a pesar de hablar sobre su retiro no se le veía triste, en realidad, reflejaba una mirada esperanzadora.

-Y… ¿por qué me cuentas esto, Papa? -

-Porque creo que tú debes ser el siguiente comandante al mando, En B.E.R.K el comandante al mando de cada sector es definido por su antecesor, y aunque muchos crean que es favoritismo, sé qué harás un gran papel, eres fuerte hijo de corazón y mente, pero sobre todo, sé que siempre tomaras el camino correcto en vez del mas fácil, lo cual me llena de orgullo cada vez que te veo-

Los ojos verdes del chico lagrimeaban levemente, era obvio que las emociones se descontrolaban con cada palabra, ¿acaso podía realmente definir lo que sentía?, en un movimiento casi instintivo abrazo a su padre y le agradeció.

-Papa, no te defraudare, hare el mejor trabajo que pueda- Dijo el chico mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-No llores, me haces quedar mal, además el nuevo comandante al mando no debe tener los ojos rojos, a menos que se desvele llenando reportes-

Las risas entre los dos eran muy amenas, sin embargo, de un instante a otro el ambiente se tensó y Estoico comenzó a susurrarle a Hipo.

-Hipo, también recuerda cuidarte de tu alrededor, aunque pienso retirarme los problemas, los enemigos y la envidia, siguen en esta institución, ten cuidado.- Después de esas palabras, Estoico señalo las cámaras de vigilancia, se levantó con premura y se retiró, no sin antes hacer un comentario.

-Si vas a esconder a Astrid en tu cuarto, procura que no lo graben las cámaras de vigilancia, ya te lo dije, debes tener cuidado de todos, hasta de mi.-

La cara del castaño se tornó de un color rojizo, sin duda conocía a su padre, pero el que lo espiara atreves de las cámaras, eso no se lo esperaba.

Salió de la sala, soltó un leve suspiro, como si de su última exhalación se tratase y dio vuelta por un corredor para llegar a un gran comedor, cuando por estar dentro de sus pensamientos acerca de lo ocurrido ese día, choca con Eret, el cual se encontraba de camino a su habitación.

-Oficial Hipo, señor, debo hablar con usted-

-Eret, sabes que nos conocemos de tiempo, deja a un lado las formalidades-

-Bien, pero entonces no te gustara lo que estoy a punto de decir-

-Aja… Dime-

-No permitiré que alguien débil como tú se quede con Astrid, así que hoy tome en la mañana el examen de ascenso, desde mañana seré ascendido a comandante, y te demostrare que sigues siendo el inútil que conocí en la escuela hace años-

Hipo simplemente aguanto sus burlas, parecía ser que Eret no sabía que él ya tenía una relación con Astrid, sin embargo a su vez, el hecho de ser ascendido de la nada lo dejo impactado, solo significaba que realmente era una persona de temer.

-Ya veo… nos vemos-

Eret rechino los dientes al ver que Hipo no había tomado su amenaza enserio, así que sin más, se retiró indignado esperando la clasificación de mañana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Los 4 comandantes y Eret se reunieron en el campo de duelos, donde Estoico sería el encargado de dar las indicaciones.

-Escúchame bien Eret, En B.E.R.K existen registrados en total 10 comandantes, de los cuales solo quedan 3 registrados, el rating de estos determina a que grado confidencial accede, dejando al 10 en los grado D y al uno en el grado A, En tiempos remotos, se decidió que el rating se definiría por fuerza y habilidad, tanto física como intelectual, por lo que no se te podrá degradar ni sobrevalorar.-

En el monitor de la pared, Estoico tecleo un número de serie, el cual mostro el Rating, nombres desconocidos para Eret, sin embargo para su sorpresa solo veía como parte de él:

Estoico # 1

Astrid # 3

Cami # 5

-¿Dónde está Hipo?, ¿Acaso el no clasifico entre esos 10?- Pregunto en tono de burla Eret.

-Él es el # 0- Aclaro Astrid, con un tono serio

-¿Y eso que significa?-

-Que está por encima de todo el rating- Dijo Estoico, lo cual provoco una idea en Eret.

-Entonces quiero ser el 0-

Camicazi soltó una carcajada, no puedo evitar sentir pena al escuchar que Eret quería superar a Hipo sin conocer su destreza, en verdad quería dejar de reír, pero el imaginar el corto y triste combate, era como ver una mala comedia.

Estoico toco su cabeza pensando –Bueno, las reglas dicen que no puedo negarte la oportunidad, pero también dicen que si mueres en el intento será culpa tuya-

Ambos entraron a la arena, Eret se colocó en posición de ataque, pero Hipo aun no entraba, al ver de lejos, Astrid le estaba dando un par de guantes abiertos con una sonrisa, mientras el chico los recibía con el mismo gesto, lo cual enfureció a Eret.

Al estar dentro Eret sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Hipo, utilizando variables de kickboxing y Full Contac, Hipo analizaba cada Golpe y Movimiento, su estilo era poco predecible, se notaba su experiencia en combate, sin embargo, después de unos cortos momentos, Eret cambio de Estilo, Ahora usaba Capoeira, Hipo Al notar el cambio, en un movimiento ágil, golpeo en el pecho a Eret, el cual cayo de manera estruendosa al Piso.

-AUN NO HE TERMINADO…-Grito Eret enfurecido.

Una luz emano de su brazo derecho, la marca de contrato con un dragón hacia obvio el hecho de haber pasado el examen, en sus manos aparecieron manoplas, de unos matices curiosos-Se llama rompe cráneos, y te dará un buen saludo- Eret cambio de nuevo su estilo, ahora usaba Hapkido.

-Entonces ven- Dijo Hipo mientras veía a Eret a los ojos.

Continuara…

KatnissSakura: Gracias por seguir el fic, de hecho ya extrañaba escribir, pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero lo disfrutes.

Dragonaj: Gracias por la review, sin duda el que me digan que es entretenido, me da más ganas de seguir, este es el capítulo de hoy, ojala te divierta.

Navid: El entrenamiento es algo que ya tengo pensado, y será bien al estilo protagonista, sin duda yo también extrañaba tomar un ordenador y teclear mis ideas, espero que el capítulo de acción sea de tu agrado.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: El plan B es para los débiles.**

Eret se lanzó con ataques despiadados, sin duda tenía la intención de matar a Hipo, al darse cuenta de esto, El castaño se colocó en posición de ataque y opto por empezar a atacar, Eret recibía cada golpe, sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían y su vista se nublaba, el ver el rostro inexpresivo d su contrincante lo confundía, ¿cómo podía tener una fuerza tan monstruosa sin la necesidad de activar su maldición?, sin embargo Eret no se iba a dejar, Al recibir unos cuantos ataques descifro el patrón de ataque de Hipo, y empezó su contraataque, solo uno de sus golpes basto para que Hipo retrocediera, lo cual impresiono a los espectadores.

-Rompe Cráneos tiene una habilidad especial, todo golpe que recibas triplicara mi fuerza sin contar que cada que te golpeé aumentare mi fuerza.- Dijo en sentido triunfal Eret.

-Bueno, ahora que me dijiste lo que necesitaba saber, te atacare- Dijo Hipo colocado una mirada desquiciada en el cuerpo de Eret.

Hipo desapareció de la vista de Eret, para en un instante encontrar a su contrincante solo a unos milímetros de él, Hipo empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ataques sobre la humanidad de Eret, el cual no podía reaccionar, la velocidad de los impulsos eléctricos que mandaba su cerebro para bloquear cada ataque parecía insuficiente ante Hipo, El oji-verde golpeo a Eret dejándolo en el piso, para después arremeter contra su rostro, mientras el chico solo podía sentir temor del aura asesina que el chico desprendía, La sangre comenzó a brotar de la boca de Eret, cuando Hipo se levantó para dejar a Eret respirar.

-Eres un idiota al subestimarme, aun escondes la mitad de tu poder- Dijo seriamente.

-Parece que tienes razón, solo que no tenía pensado matarte- Dijo Eret ya furioso.

Eret cerró los ojos, dejando salir así el cambio de sus pupilas, ojos de reptil, piel más dura, era obvio que había alcanzado su segunda forma, sus manoplas ahora eran cadenas amarradas a sus brazos, era obvio que mantenían su habilidad antes mencionada, pero algo de daba mala espina a Hipo.

Eret se acerca rápidamente a Hipo, atacando con fiereza, sin embargo, el hacía todo lo posible por esquivar sus cadenas, después de unas cuantas acrobacias por fin un trozo del acero endemoniado toco el abdomen del castaño, haciendo un extraño sonido, Hipo fue lanzado unos cuantos metros, pero este solo recuperaba el aliento, no había sido gran problema para él, pero el solo evadir empezó a acabar con su resistencia.

La mirada de Eret se apagó, ¿Cómo era posible?-Hipo… Mis cadenas tienen la habilidad de tomar la fuerza de su oponente y duplicarla, eso te habría destruido los órganos internos, ni siquiera deberías estar de pie… ¿Qué carajo hiciste?-

-Eso lo sabrás después- Dijo Hipo, el cual dejo salir un suspiro, recupero un poco de aire y se retiró un guante, Invoco su Pistola y con una sola bala corto la cadena, dejando totalmente exhorto a Eret, el cual lo último que logro ver fue a Hipo golpeando su nuca y dejándolo inconsciente.

AREA DE MEDICINA DEL EDIFICIO B.E.R.K, DOS DIAS DESPUES DEL COMBATE

-Qué bueno que despiertas- Se hoyo una voz femenina.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Heather?- Contesto Eret con un fuerte dolor de Cabeza.

-Cuidaba de ti, vi la pelea en una grabación, en verdad te dieron una golpiza- Río la chica de cabello negro.

-No entiendo que paso, tenía todas las de ganar- Dijo seguro Eret.

-No… En realidad, nunca fue así- Dijo Astrid mientras entraba al recinto.- ¿Acaso no viste algo raro cuando Hipo te ataco?

Eret recordó que el castaño se había desprendido de uno de los guantes.-Si, se quitó el guante que le diste-

-Exacto, ese guante lo hicimos como un seguro, Hipo al usar ese par de guantes se restringe del 80 por ciento de su fuerza, solo conservando su habilidad.-

-¿Quiere decir que el… ¿estuvo jugando conmigo?-

-Se podría decir que si, el numero 0 tiene la fuerza militar para declarar la guerra el solo a un país entero- Dijo Astrid en tono irónico, a ella también le molestaba ser más débil que Hipo.

Eret golpeo la cama con el puño, se sentía impotente al saber cuán grande era la diferencia entre uno y otro, sin embargo, Hipo entro por la puerta y comento algo que saco de lugar a Eret.

-No te enfurezcas, número 3, eres un muy buen guerrero, sin duda tienes todo mi respeto, y perdón por lo de antes… ¿Amigos?-

-¿Numero 3?-

-Ese es tu rango, eres más fuerte que Cami, pero menos que Astrid, después de todo hasta yo le tengo Miedo- Dijo en forma de burla Hipo.

Los otros dos comandantes también entraron, preguntando con su gesticulación a que se debía tanto alboroto.

Eret entendió que Ahora Hipo lo veía como su hermano, todos los comandantes eran una gran familia y al ser aceptado por ellos, el dolor de las heridas era opacado por una sensación de paz.

Pasó una semana y Eret se había recuperado, Era un lunes, Cada lunes se juntaba todo el Personal d la institución, Estoico veía a cada integrante como un Integrante de su equipo, por ello cada lunes todos lo veían en una gran asamblea con gran admiración.

Estoico se colocó sobre un podio para dar unas palabras como lo hacía cada semana.

-Hoy ante todos ustedes debo declarar que agradezco a todos y cada uno el haberme apoyado y seguido incondicionalmente a través de los años, hemos lidiado con catástrofes, tristezas, perdidas de muchos de los nuestros, y hemos recorrido la senda más difícil en busca de lo correcto, por lo que no puedo expresar mi gratitud con cada uno que se enlisto para proteger a sus seres queridos por causa del mal uso de la magia. Hoy cumpliendo 55 años de edad, doy por oficial mi retiro de esta institución-

-Hoy también doy por Oficial, el nombramiento de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo III como mi sucesor y su abierta comunicación a los medios-

Las voces no se dieron a desear, todos sabían que significaba esto, el puesto de sucesor iba a ser peleado esta generación, en su mayoría las personas veían a Hipo como el más digno de ser el sucesor del mandato, pero otros que aún se tomaban a mal la procedencia del chico y de su pasado como dragón, se negaban rotundamente a verlo como su líder.

Dada por terminada la Asamblea, todas las personas se acercaron al chico y al Jefe, unos cuantos eran reclamos, otras eran felicitaciones.

No faltaron los reporteros que hacían una transmisión en directo y trataban de buscar una exclusiva, todos hacían preguntas relativas a la nueva estructura de B. , ¿Habrían cambios en la política de defensa?, ¿Era Hipo lo suficientemente maduro a la edad de 25 años para comandar B. ?- El Chico solo ignoro las preguntas, esas arpías de la TV solo lo querían usar su imagen para perjudicarlo y sacar ganancias a sus costillas.

Ahora Hipo era el chico más codiciado desde el Sector 1 al 8, y a su vez el más poderoso, cuando esto paso por la mente de Astrid, esta se abalanzo tomando el brazo de Hipo, no iba a permitir que las demás comenzaran a querer lo que por derecho era de ella.

Un reportero sin perder ni un momento enfoco a la joven tomada del castaño.

-¿Y usted qué relación tiene con el ahora comandante a mando Hipo?- Soltó mientras enfocaba el micrófono a la respuesta de la rubia, en ese momento todos guardaron silencio en busca de escuchar la respuesta.

-Soy…Su-Su Novia-

De nuevo todos comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas aún más absurdas, e Hipo se veía confundido por las luces de las cámaras y las fotografías- Sin duda los dioses me odian- Dijo llevándose una mano a la cara.

Continuara…

Navid: Si, SANGREEEEE…. Ok no, pero si una escena un tanto no esperada.

KatnissSakura: Y lo tendrá, pero no se lo tomen a mal, él es un buen chico.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: El Extravagante color de las flores.**

Hipo ha tomado el mando de B.E.R.K desde hace una semana, sin duda, era difícil el mantener el orden en la ciudad, nunca se habría imaginado la cantidad de tiempo que le tomo adaptarse a llenar formularios, dar explicaciones a los medios de comunicación, crear informes de situación por cada uno de los once sectores de la ciudad Éxodo y lo más problemático era que no había hablado con nadie más que sus comandantes, era difícil el tratar con todos los problemas que diariamente se presentaban.

Y para colmo aun no sabía cómo hablar con Astrid acerca de lo ocurrido antes, el verla a la cara le causaba una serie de sensaciones, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ellos habían acordado no decir nada por su cuestión laboral, puede que no fuera peligroso el que sepan de su relación, pero aun así preferían tener una intimidad, o al menos eso creía Hipo antes.

El chico castaño se dirigió directamente a su nuevo despacho, donde diariamente revisaba todo tipo de papeles acerca del estado actual de la organización, su padre le había dejado una guía acerca de cómo tratar con los problemas más comunes, sin contar que no había dejado muchas cosas pendientes, sin embargo, quería arreglar desde lo más básico para así poder llegar al nivel que tenía su padre.

El chico después de horas de escuchar sobre costos, impuestos, cotizaciones, negociaciones, distribución de armas, presupuestos de reparaciones, y un sinfín de cosas más que lo tenían agotado y estresado, el castaño tomo la chaqueta su nuevo uniforme y se puso en marcha hacia aquel lugar que el tanto apreciaba, uno que hace tiempo no visitaba y le daba la mayor calma del mundo.

Tomo su vehículo y se encamino a las afueras del sector 8, rápidamente llego a un vado donde estaciono su camioneta y empezó a desplazarse a pie, llego a aquel hermoso campo de flores donde por primera vez había hablado de corazón con Astrid, ese recuerdo le hacía erizar la piel y le daba una cálida sensación en el cuerpo, se sentó en el piso y aspiro la fragancia que algunas flores marchitas desprendían.

-¿Por qué haces eso?... eres raro.-

Una voz dulce, con un tono nostálgico llamo a su espalda, era la chica rubia apoyada en un árbol cerca de la ubicación del chico, el quedo petrificado, ¿Acaso el destino jugaba de nuevo con él?, era imposible que estos dos estuvieran separados por más de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué soy raro?-

-Hueles las flores que ya se marchitaron-

-Claro, me encantaría ser el que tenga la última fragancia de estas flores que alguna vez fueron hermosas-

La mirada de Astrid comenzó a dudar, ¿De que hablaba hipo?, no era extraño el que hablara de esa manera, pero su mirada se veía perdida, como si de una gran tristeza se albergara en su corazón, la chica se acercó lentamente para abrazar por la espalda a Hipo, el cual simplemente permitió el contacto, no hacían falta las palabras para decirlo, el chico castaño necesitaba amor, pero no era de los que lo pedían, prefería ahogar su dolor en sonrisas falsas y sarcasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te afecta?-

-Mi padre se ha ido… y yo no puedo llenar el hueco que el dejo, es como colocar una flor común en un campo de rosas -

La mirada del chico decaía, desde que Astrid recordaba, Hipo no se consideraba alguien con liderazgo, y el cargo siempre le había asustado, el que aceptara incluso le sorprendió a ella que era su gran confidente.

-Creo que tú no eres una flor común, aunque tampoco eres una rosa-

La cara de Hipo mostro una mueca que sugería duda.

-¿Qué seria', ¿Una flor Hipo?-

Astrid soltó una carcajada -Si, Una flor Hipo, no tan extravagante, ni tan sencilla, una que cambia de color con el caer de la noche-

-Astrid, eso es muy lindo, pero me estas asfixiando- Dijo Hipo mostrando su falta de oxígeno.

La chica soltó un poco la cintura de Hipo para posarse en sus brazos, el chico mostro un leve sonrojo y de manera automática busco los labios de su amada, como si de algo instintivo se tratase, la rubia acepto el roce de sus labios, donde un leve jugueteo no se hizo esperar, las lenguas de los enamorados se entrelazaban de un momento a otro, no podían estar separados después de sentir el calor del otro, los momentos fugaces como ese se sentían como horas.

Después de unos minutos se separaron para tomar aire, ver sus rostros mutuamente con una tierna mirada que profesaba amor eterno, y darse confianza el uno al otro, Hipo volvió a abrazar a Astrid, y lanzo la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-Astrid… ¿No te molesta que ahora toda la ciudad te conozca como mi … mi…-

-¿Pareja?-

-ESOOOOO… Si eso-

-Para nada, solo dije públicamente que eres mío-

-¿Tuyo?-

-Sí, Mío-

-Pensé que sería algo privado-

-Yo también, pero ahora era necesario tomar medidas drásticas-

La chica puso un beso fugaz en los labios de Hipo.

-Wow, si así es como será, creo que puedo volverme una flor de extravagantes colores, que pueda estar cerca de un narciso como tú-

-Si, como no- La chica le dio un golpe en el brazo a Hipo, pero uno de manera amigable con una sonrisa incluida, ella estaba feliz de ser el apoyo del castaño.

-Astrid, Te amo-

-Yo también, Te amo-

Ambos simplemente volvieron a juntar sus labios para recostarse en el hermoso jardín que los libraba de todos sus problemas.

Continuara…

Katniss Sakura: Bueeenooo, por ahora lo será o quién sabe.

Navid: Hipo, es Hipo, ni el sabe que hara XD

: Aquí ahí Hicstrid, espero que te guste.

Anuncio que desde el siguiente capitulo empezaran unas cuatas sorpresas, y dejare el romance un poco en segundo plano, puesto que este fic se enfoca mucho a la acción.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Una pequeña sorpresa.**

Hipo se encontraba en camino junto con Astrid a la base para dar por terminadas sus labores del día, cuando un estruendo sacudió la calma de la ciudad, las personas corrían despavoridas hacia los lugares que consideraban más seguros, sin duda alguna algo sucedía, sin embargo la respuesta hacia la interrogante se presentó de la manera más cruel, el enorme y majestuoso edificio de B.E.R.K se desboronaba en cientos de pedazos, unos segundos bastaron para dar una gran devastación y la pérdida de vidas inocentes, las cuales mostraban sus últimos suspiros en gritos y lamentos.

Hipo sentía como la ira comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo, no podía permitirse el perder el control en momentos como ese, por lo que rápidamente busco a sus compañeros, a lo lejos dentro de las proximidades de su campo de visión veía intensos choques los cuales eran las alteraciones en el aire de un objeto a gran velocidad, sin embargo Hipo lo notaba con facilidad, era Eret luchando contra Patán, una pelea intensa se podía apreciar, cada uno se encontraba con heridas no muy pronunciadas, Astrid al ver a Camicazi luchando contra los Gemelos se le veían heridas de Gravedad.

Hipo se mordió el labio, no podía interferir y dejar a los heridos atrás, por lo que con una corta mirada, Astrid salto del vehículo para ayudar a su compañera, Hipo busco rápidamente a Heather para ayudarla con la evacuación de los ciudadanos, La chica de cabellos oscuros rápidamente agradeció la ayuda y se dedicó directamente a sacar a las personas de los escombros.

-Heather, rápido, ¿Dónde están los soldados?-

-En el campo, a las afueras del sector, colocaron barricadas, hay aproximadamente una estadística d en nuestra contra, aún estamos aguantando, pero no sé si podremos aguantar-

-Ahhh… ¿Cómo paso esto?-

-Nos hackearon el sistema de control general, no nos percatamos de que la tecnología de respaldos había sido cambiada cuando intentaron secuestrar el camión de víveres hace unos cuantos días-

Rápidamente Hipo Tomo una desviación de los servidores de transmisión, así dio una viso por todas las señales de comunicación del sector-

-A todos los habitantes del sector 8, habla el comandante al mando de las brigadas especiales de B.E.R.K, Esto no es un simulacro, activo la alerta roja, todos deben movilizarse a las casetas de conexión con el sector 5 por la parte este de la ciudad-

Mientras tanto Hipo sabía dónde ir, se dirigió al frente a apoyar donde se encontraban los soldados, debía detener a Patapez, el seguro que se encontraba ahí.

Rápidamente Hipo se sacó los guantes de contención y se dirigió saltando por los edificios hacia la puerta norte, donde encontró como la mayoría de sus soldados se encontraba tirando la toalla esperando una muerte rápida, cuando Hipo con un movimiento de su cuchillo asesino a diez hombres de la resistencia, y con una mirada que mostraba decisión grito a sus hombres.

-A TODO GUERRERO QUE SE CONSIDERE DIGNO DE VIVIR, LUCHE HASTA EL FINAL, AHORA QUE HE LLEGADO, NO LES DEJARE NI UNO VIVO- Para después sonreír de manera única.

Hipo entro en su estado del cuarenta por ciento, destrozando todo a su paso, liquidaba y desmembraba enemigos a su paso, no podía perdonar que la resistencia matara gente inocente solo para cumplir con su objetivo, en un arranque simplemente acabo con los puentes norte dejando caer a un cuarto de las personas que apoyaban a la resistencia, para después desenfundar sus pistolas y disparar contra todos ellos, los soldados al ver sus nuevas posibilidades volvieron inmediatamente al ataque.

-No pensé que volverías tan pronto, Hipo- Dijo una voz grave.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, maldito-

-¿Maldito?, ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos?, ¿Qué fue todo ese discurso que diste antes de separarnos de ser un equipo unido?-

-Quedo en el olvido cuando acabaste con cientos de vidas humanas-

-Eres demasiado sensible, era necesario para lograr el cambio-

-Ese cambio no es el correcto-

-No me interesa si lo es a tu parecer, simplemente ya lo estoy haciendo-

Hipo no aguanto la rabia y fue directamente a por Patapez, cuando una figura detrás de lo desconcentro, Hipo sentía como una persona tenía un poder abrumador, incluso mayor que el de él, era algo impresionante casi inimaginable, rápidamente recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que le obligo a escupir sangre, nadie en un año había podido tocarle hasta este punto, cuando escucho una voz que en algún momento le había causado pesadillas, la voz del dragón que había atado a su madre.

-Me sorprende que sigas vivo, en teoría ese golpe debió haberte volado las entrañas, ¿Acaso endureciste tus músculos antes del golpe, Wow, las leyendas que escuche sobre ti no eran tan falsas-

Hipo volteo para ver el rostro del hombre, sin embargo eso solo causo más problemas, al ver su cuerpo robusto y su cruel mirada, solo podía controlar su odio.

-Me presento, yo soy Drago, comandante en jefe de la resistencia, y he venido a saludarte ya que tus amigos me pidieron ayuda para lidiar contigo, pero mira que acabar tu solo con 800 soldados y aparte aguantar mi golpe, eres una persona de temer, sin embargo… no lo suficiente-

Hipo libero su poder al cien por ciento, la pelea era igualada, sin embargo Drago tenía una mayor defensa lo cual le daba a Hipo muchos problemas, sus golpees afectaban a drago en lo más mínimo y el poder del furia se debilitaba, su cansancio se hacía presente después de mantener el paso de Drago, que no había peleado en ningún momento, era una persona monstruosa, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, si lo dejaba ir más lejos, asesinaría a Astrid, a Camicazi, a Heather y a Eret, no podía permitirse ver a su familia morir de nuevo, cuando una fuerza igual a la suya se hizo presente, Estoico arremetió una embestida contra Drago para igualar el combate, el ver a su antiguo líder se volvió a amenizar la moral de los soldados que se encontraban exhaustos tras horas de disparar y cubrirse.

-¿Papa?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hijo, no por que deje de ser el líder, significa que huiré de una batalla… y menos de una como esta, Drago, esta vez no será como la última-

-¿La última...?- Se preguntó Hipo, algo pasaba por su cabeza, pero no podía recordar que.

-PUES ENTONCES... ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!- Grito Drago con una enorme demencia

Continuara…

Aquí la acción que esperaban, siiiiiiii… bueno quiero avisar que el próximo capítulo será especial, porque será el doble de largo, ya que incluirá acción everywhere, así que por ultimo quiero agradecer el apoyo , ya que legamos a las cien reviews y eso sinceramente no me lo esperaba, gracias por todo y espero seguir entreteniéndoles por un rato.

katnissSakura: Si, aquí está la acción, de la sorpresiva, este Drago iguala la fuerza de Hipo, se va a poner interesante.

Navid: Sangre, sangre, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo, pero con esto ya tendrás una idea de lo que sigue.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Una dura batalla**

SECTOR OCHO DE CIUDAD EXODO.

Eret se encontraba luchando contra Patán, ambos se encontraban en un nivel muy parecido, se notaba un poco su cansancio, después de todo la batalla había sido pareja, Patán se había hecho más fuerte, parecía ser que tenía más ases bajo la manga, Eret se defendía de los mortíferos de Patán, sin duda el seguía con un estilo de pelea agresivo, sin embargo, la pelea de Hipo le había dejado bien en caro que no debía bajar la guardia, era obvio que ese no era el potencial total de su contrincante por lo que procedía cuidadosamente a evadir aquellas flamas que cambiaban de color, Patán lograba usar todo comburente a su favor, incluso si este era poco inflamable, lo que causaba una gran desconfianza en Eret, a pesar de tener bien el alto la guardia, decidió ir al ataque, no podía permitirse gastar su energía en algo que no le permitiría ganar.

-Eres muy fuete, si buscas la igualdad, ¿Por qué acabas con vidas humanas?-

-Esto ya no se trata de igualdad, se trata de venganza…-

-¿Y acaso tu venganza cuesta tantas vidas?-Dijo Eret un poco más enojado.

-Unas cien vidas no compensan ni una parte de lo que sufrió Dagur-

-Está bien, ya me harte de oír tus idioteces, no voy a permitirte hablar así de Dagur-

-Él era nuestro hermano… y .K lo uso como una arma, no los perdonaremos nunca-

-Te equivocas, Dagur… el…. No sé por qué te diré esto…-

-¿De qué hablas?-

FLASHBACK

-Eret, te he traído a alguien…-

-¿Quién es papa?-

-Tu nuevo hermano Dagur…Preséntate-

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Eret-

-Soy Drago, el señor Drago me trajo, espero que nos llevemos bien-

-¿Enserio Papa?-

-Así es, llévense bien-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Drago es mi hermano adoptivo, y mi padre Drago fue quien lo adopto, el dragón que lo poseyó fue parte de un experimento que el desarrollaba en BE.R.K Y sabia de los riesgos que eso significaba, a mí también me dolió mucho su muerte, pero no deshonren su memoria con venganza y arrebatos oscuros.-

-Cállate, no te creo nada-

Patán salto lleno de ira y comenzó a conectar golpes en el cuerpo de Eret, sin duda su habilidad era parecida, pero la adrenalina favorecía a Patán, y le permitió quebrar las costillas de su contrincante, Eret para compensar sus daños, se liberó de todo el peso extra que llevaba, desprendiéndose de armas y suministros, así invoco con mayor rapidez sus cadenas y Golpeo tres veces a Patán, recuperando energía.

Patán tenía las piernas rotas y no podía caminar, sin embargo su orgullo no le permitía rendirse, su cuerpo estaba al límite, sentía como su muerte se aproximaba, cuando decidió hacerlo, arriesgo su vida por unos momentos de poder, rompió el sello de su pacto para encender su máximo potencial y encender su cuerpo en llamas, Patán recupero su movilidad y azoto en gran parte los brazos de Eret quedando totalmente inservibles, Eret no podía pelear, era inevitable que tomara la misma decisión que Patán, rompió su sello para liberar unas cadenas endemoniadas, aquellas con el poder de destruir la su enemigo con un simple roce, sus poderes eran magnánimos , desprendían luces con cada choque, incluso los demás combatientes se percataban de que las peleas se habían puesto demasiado graves, la ciudad estaba hecha ruinas, pero eso era lo de menos.

Al acabar ese impulso, no quedo nada a 20 metros a la redonda de la ubicación de los implicados, Eret había perdido la movilidad de un brazo y estaba ciego, mientras que Patán ya no podía caminar, era un escenario desolador, ambos mantenían su cuerpo en el plano de la realidad aferrándose a la vida en una gran terquedad, los dos tenían aun un cometido, y debían sobrevivir para lograrlo.

-Sabes… realmente no mentí, él fue mi hermano durante muchos años, perdón por no cuidarlo del peligro de los colmillos- Eret dejo salir unas cuantas lágrimas, aun recordaba el momento en el que perdió a su mejor amigo.

-Culparte no serviría de nada, aunque agradezco que le hayas hecho compañía por tanto tiempo, pero eso no explica por qué quemo el orfanato-

-Él no lo hizo, fuiste inducido por alguien para ver esa escena, ese fue…- Eret quedo inconsciente.

Patán rio al sentirse mas fuerte por no perder la conciencia, sin embargo, por su mente pasaron muchas preguntas… ¿Drago era su padre?, ¿Pero acaso no se lo había llevado un hombre de B. ?, solo el cerrar un momento los ojos termino con su letargo, siendo inducido por una figura.

Las luces y aquellas auras asesinas desaparecieron, Brutacio y Brutilda solo pensaron lo peor, querían ir a ver a su compañero pero ahora la batalla se había vuelto muy intensa, Camicazi se había retirado, tenía una gran hemorragia en el estómago causada por una explosión que le había dado directa, pero Astrid era inmune a esto, ella con simplicidad lidiaba con los gemelos, que estaban en problemas al perder condición física, Astrid con el uso de sus espadas gemelas rápidamente alcanzo a Brutacio y le corto los ligamentos de los tobillos, el chico rubio no tenía escapatoria, pero Brutilda llego antes de que la chica diera su golpe final con la espada más grande de su arsenal.

Brutilda libero un poco más de su fuerza, e hizo frente a la arremetedora condición de Astrid, estas dos simplemente se limitaban a lanzarse ataques físicos, ahora esto no se trataba de una pelea a muerte, sino un duelo de honor, sus miradas se entrelazaban, no podía evitar Astrid el preguntarse por qué ahora peleaba con la persona que más estimaba, era inútil razonar con ella, los movía una sed de venganza inigualable, dentro del aspecto de la batalla, ambas seguían su código, era algo limpio, justo, pero a la vez doloroso, Brutilda trato de mantener la calma y demostrar la superioridad que ahora creía mantener, sin embargo, mientras más peleaban, más se entendían mutuamente, esos sentimientos de amistad aún se mantenían vigentes, era una sensación nostálgica y un poco trágica.

Ambas en un descuido dieron un impacto a la otra en una simultaneidad temporal, y se retiraron a revisar a sus aliados de combate, Brutacio se encontraba inconsciente, sin embargo no estaba en peligro, pero Cami estaba al borde de la muerte, su factor de curación era bueno, pero el haber intentado revivir a los ciudadanos retrocediendo el tiempo, fue un desperdicio de tiempo y energía, Los órganos internos de Cami se veían destrozados, y Astrid solo pudo asistir tratando las heridas con agua y desinfectando la pólvora dentro de las entrañas de su aliada.

En una extraña escena, Brutilda se acercó a ayudar a Cami, no dijo nada y Astrid simplemente agradeció en sus adentros, Ambas veían como mantener con vida a Cami, cuando una explosión azoto la parte donde se ubicaba el frente, era obvio lo que sucedía, Hipo estaba en problemas, B.E.R.K sabía que algo así podía pasar, y la más dolida era Astrid, pero no podía dejar atrás a Cami, era una impotencia la que se sentía en el aire.

-Ve… yo me quedare con ella.-

-Eres mi enemiga, ¿Por qué debería dejarte con Cami?-

-Porque yo no traicionaría nunca a una amiga-

-Sigues siendo igual de atenta-

-Lo sé, soy genial-

-Iré a ayudar una causa que los destruirá, ¿Estas segura de dejarme ir?-

-y tú sigues igual de honesta, la verdad temo por Hipo, Patapez hizo algo que… me da mala espina-

Rápidamente Astrid se dirigió la el combate que tanta angustia le causaba, le tomo unos cuantos momentos, observar a Estoico y a Hipo aguantar las ráfagas de aire cortante que Drago lanzaba sobre ellos, Astrid desconocía a esta persona, sin embargo su rostro le era muy familiar, era algo que no le parecía bien, su estatura, su complexión, ya lo recordaba lo había visto antes, pero eso no implicaba que o que estaba viendo fuer a algo irreal, rayos, disparos y muchos estruendos dejaba a su paso la batalla infernal, era un combate titánico de proporciones inhumanas, la fuerza de los tres combatientes era similar, sin embargo el aura de Drago era más pesada, esta densidad nublaba un poco la percepción de posibilidades de Astrid.

Astrid no se unió a la batalla, sabía que no tendría posibilidad, sin embargo quería estar cerca por si Hipo era herido.

Hipo se decidió a ir más allá, y libero sus armas más fuertes, la forma que menos controlaba del furia nocturna, las pistolas Glock 19c, estas disparaban a una velocidad que superaba la luz y su potencia podía destruir una nación, por ello Hipo evitaba usarlas en todo momento, sin embargo un enemigo como Drago lo requería, Estoico mostro un hacha de batalla, la cual a pesar de no ser un colmillo, está hecha de un material súper-rígido, que podría lidiar fácilmente con un colmillo, esta era la tecnología que estaba estudiando Dagur e Hipo finalizo de manera teórica.

Drago al final borro la sonrisa de su cara, sabía que esta batalla no sería fácil como cualquiera, por lo que desato su Espada Alfa, era la contraparte de el colmillo Furia nocturna, sin duda esta tenía más de una habilidad, pero esta vez demostró su poder base por primera vez, el de controlar el hielo.

Patapez apareció sin previo aviso y prendió en llamas su libro, lo cual dejo en gran duda a todos los presentes, al parecer ese libro solo era una forma del colmillo, se había convertido en un RPG, un lanzacohetes capaz de disparar según su gusto.

-Yo te enfrentare Estoico, No creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados-

-Bien, nunca renuncio a una batalla-

Ambos comenzaron su enfrentamiento, donde Patapez disparaba en un frenesí, pero Estoico desviaba los cohetes con gran maestría, la batalla mostraba igualdad, pero de manera paralela, Drago atacaba a Hipo, el cual hacia frente a la espada Alfa sin titubear, a pesar de que le quedaba poca fuerza su voluntad lo empujaba a seguir adelante, con cada golpe que recibía sentía que la responsabilidad de detenerlo y no poner en peligro a su familia. Estoico dejo desprovisto de munición a Patapez y le lanzó un ataque directamente a su colmillo, el cual se rompió, pero Patapez esperaba eso, por lo que el arma al romperse exploto, lanzando por los aires al exjefe de B.E.R.K, la batalla comenzaba a costarle a los cuatro combatientes, sin embargo Estoico aun no entendía el por qué peleaba Patapez.

-Patapez... ¿Cuál es tu motivo para causar tanta destrucción?-

-Tu… Tú lo eres, tú mataste a mi padre-

-¿Tu padre?... No lo entiendo-

-Bocón era mi padre, y cuando tú te descontrolaste, al estar vinculado con él, le causaste una enfermedad mortal, el solo vivía por amor a la humanidad, el creía que un día él se pondría bien, pero después de todo se sacrificó por ti de nuevo, me arrebataste lo único que tenía, así que hare lo mismo-

-No lo entiendo… ¿Bocón tenía un Hijo?-

-Si… y nunca lo supo, pero eso ya no importa…-

Drago lanzo un ataque por la espalda a Estoico el cual cayo al no poder esquivar el impacto a tiempo, sus reflejos ya no eran lo que solían ser, Hipo sabia de esto así que rápidamente ayudo a su padre, defendiéndolo de los ataques despiadados de sus dos enemigos, Sin embargo Estoico ya no podía estar de pie, él se sentía una carga, sabía que esa sería su última batalla, pero no se iría sin honor, por lo que rápidamente en un ataque suicida libero toda su fuerza atacando a Patapez, debía honrar a Bocón luchando con todo en forma de respeto, ya había cargado con la culpa de asesinar a su esposa, y no dejaría a Patapez sufrir solo.

En un arranque abrazo al chico de cuerpo robusto y se disculpó entre lágrimas, no podía creer que su mejor amigo había sufrido tanto por una infundada sed de poder, Patapez de manera despiadada traiciono a Estoico haciéndole creer que le había dado su perdón, para después ser atravesado por un cuchillo que el chico escondía en su ropa.

Hipo soltó un alarido al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, no podía creer que el hombre que o había salvado una vez, sería el verdugo de lo poco que le quedaba, ¿Acaso buscaba causarle el dolor que el sufrió?, Hipo perdió el espíritu de combate, no sabía cómo reaccionar, había visto morir ante sus ojos a la persona que más admiraba.

De su espalda aparecieron alas negras, una gran esfera de antimateria rodeo el airea, el cuerpo de Hipo comenzó a sangrar y su cuerpo emprendió el vuelo, estaba siendo poseído por el dragón que llevaba dentro de manera inconsciente, sin embargo su gran relación con el dragón le permitía controlarse, Cuando Patapez vio lo que había hecho, comenzó a arrepentirse, el ver que la venganza solo había traído más dolor, lo atormentaba, cuando volteo a ver a Drago para pedir su consejo este lo atravesó con su espada. No podía esperar nada más de una persona que no tenía bando.

Hipo ataco con toda su fuerza a Drago, el cual no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de Hipo, era algo destructivo al por mayor, su poder se comparaba al del dios loki, por más que evadía Hipo lo alcanzaba y torturaba de manera cruel, con golpes llenos de ira, sin embargo en un momento de presión le arranco el brazo entero para dejar a Drago tendido en el piso.

Este al sentir próxima su muerte se congelo entero en una especie de cúpula, cuando Hipo logro romperla, Drago había huido, e Hipo cayo hasta el suelo desfalleciendo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba vio el cuerpo de Estoico y el de Patapez, Patapez seguía con vida, y de inmediato se disculpó con hipo con unos leves susurros, pidiéndole a este que lo matar para mantener su cabeza en alto cuando llegara al Valhala. Hipo perdono a Patapez por todo, había vivido la venganza en carne propia, y no podía culparlo de actuar así,

P.O.V. Hipo

Entre sollozos tome mi pistola y con un tiro en la frente acabe con el dolor de mi compañero, una sonrisa fue lo último que me dedico, aun no comprendo como todo termino así, hace unas horas todo era tan normal, la era de la resistencia a acabado, pero eso… solo ha empezado la verdadera guerra.

Continuara…

Holaaaa, ya volví, un poco más largo como lo prometí, espero no me maten por matar, pero esta acción lo requería, y siguiendo con esto contestare reviews, sinceramente espero que no se molesten mucho.

KatnissSakura: Morirá, algo predecible, pero quería calmar su culpa después de cargar con ella por tantos años, espero te guste el especial, saludos.

Navid: Y la hubo, pero les guste la pelea, el siguiente cap ofrece sorpresas, saludos.


	34. Chapter 34

Me disculpo por haber estado ausente durante un mes creo, pero la escuela requería de mi tiempo por un sinfín de proyectos y demás, sin embargo, leí las reviews y seguí con ideas para este Fic, por lo que me tendrán aquí escribiendo por un tiempo, me disculpo por tardar en actualizar y anuncio que volveré a escribir en los tres Fics, además de tal vez subir un one-shot pronto, sin más, me vuelvo a disculpar y espero que lean el capítulo de Hoy.

Chapter 34: Un Enemigo En Común

Después de una devastadora batalla, el odio de ambos bandos se encontraba en un estado quo, todos aquellos insultos, insinuaciones, sátiras y demás comentarios, se quedaban en el olvido, la mente de aquellos líderes de la resistencia, eran simple y sencillamente quebradas por lo que dominaba el ambiente, una sensación de traición, habían sido engañados por Drago, fueron simples marionetas en su juego, uno el cual estaban destinados a perder desde el principio.

Hipo se encontraba inconsciente, su sangre se derramaba por frió asfalto, y la destrucción ensordecedora que la ciudad poseía empeoraba la situación, Patán y Eret se encontraban en la misma situación su estado era crítico, sin embargo, aún se encontraban con vida, Cami estaba recuperada de sus heridas, por lo que junto con Tilda y Astrid arrastraron los cuerpos hasta el campamento más cercano.

-Astrid… Lo siento- Tilda se dejó caer en una gran muestra de dolor.

La chica de ojos azules se acercó a su amiga y la coloco cálidamente entre sus brazos, el perder a un amigo era difícil, no podía permitirse perder más.

-Tilda… no te reprochare lo que hicieron, y deben pagar por todo el mal que causaron, sin embargo, este no es el momento para eso, por ahora, nos enfocaremos en mantener vivos a los demás-

A lo lejos la voz de un chico rubio se oyó entre la multitud…

-Traje víveres, ¿Les será útil?-

-¿Tacio ayudando a los heridos?... eso sí es sorpresa- Dijo Astrid.

-No porque sea malo significa que soy malo… Ahhh, espera- El chico se rasco la cabeza.

-Bien, ese si eres tu-

Al momento de esto el doctor del campamento llego con las noticias para las compañeras de estos, sin duda su rostro mostraba odio al ver a los rubios de antes.

-Mi ética profesional no me permitía el dejar morir a su amigo, pero aun así no estoy obligado a hacer algo que no haya realizado ya, él está vivo, pero no podrá volver a caminar-

El rostro de Tilda quedo un poco bajo, no podía ver a la cara al hombre que la estaba reprendiendo, solo podía morder su labio y aguantar la rabia, rabia por haber sido tan tonta, por haber seguido el sendero equivocado.

-Señorita Astrid, Eret no podrá utilizar su brazo izquierdo, probablemente tengamos que cortárselo, y sus ojos, no reaccionan ante la luz, parece ser que su cuerpo no aguanto el ritmo y quedo ciego, si hubiera seguido, habría alcanzado un derrame cerebral y estaría muerto-

-Y por el señor Hipo…-

La mirada de Astrid se encendió, esas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre, solo pedía a los dioses que él estuviera bien.

-No sabemos que paso con él, en realidad…, debería estar bien muerto- Se rió forzadamente el médico.

-¿De qué habla?-

-Cuando llegó tenía los músculos atrofiados en todo el cuerpo, sus pulmones no estaban muy bien que digamos y había perdido mucha sangre, con todo esto, era obvio que estaba muerto, pero lo dejamos junto a los demás cadáveres y pasadas unas dos horas, su cuerpo ya estaba curado, sin contar que sus músculos estaban intactos, de hecho pareciera que está dormido-

Astrid soltó una sonrisa, acompañada por unas cuantas lágrimas, no podía aguantar las ganas de ver el rostro de su amado, después de esa ardua batalla, no se imaginaba que sería de ella si él llegaba a morir. Rápidamente fue a la camilla donde el castaño se encontraba, para ver al chico inconsciente, su rostro calmado, su cabello terso y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo cálido, simplemente tomo una silla y se quedó a su lado, esperando que el chico abriera los ojos.

Cami ayudaba junto con los rubios a los heridos, y a su vez los soldados de B.E.R.K llevaban provisiones a los distintos campamentos de la ciudad, la personas volvían de la evacuación y poco a poco, y en una muestra de compañerismo, tanto Kiratianos como humanos normales empezaron a trabajar unidos para reconstruir la ciudad, las habilidades de unos eran formidables mientras que los humanos apoyaban con lo que podían, a pesar de que estaban en una época de desolación, ese fue el momento que apaciguo la guerra entre ambos bandos, donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo la paz llego a Ciudad Éxodo.

CIUDAD ÉXODO, BASE DE ACAMPADA ESTRATÉGICA DE B.E.R.K, SECTOR 8

Un chico castaño abría los ojos, lo primero que sentía cerca, la fragancia dulce que tantas veces había añorado, unos ojos como enormes lagos, se clavaban en las pupilas verdes del chico, sabía lo que había pasado, pero no se explicaba el por qué estaba vivo.

-¿Astrid?...Yo…-

El chico no tenía palabras, simplemente se lanzó en un cálido abrazo y acaricio el cabello rubio de la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Wow, enserio te tardaste en despertar-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si…. Ya pasaron tres semanas-

-Y… ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Pues… Muchos problemas, Aunque algunos no del todo,-

-Explícate…-

La chica rubia soltó una carcajada, -Pues, todos te vieron pelear con Drago, ahora todo el país confía en ti como el sucesor de Estoico, aunque el… no pudimos hacer nada, lo siento-

-Los Dragones y las personas trabajan juntas para reconstruir la ciudad, pero los políticos nos están presionando para ejecutar a los causantes de la destrucción-

-¿Ellos quieren que...?-

-Si… que mates a los gemelos y a Patán-

-¿Algo más, _my lady?-_ Dijo Hipo con un tono de burla.

-Sí, que perdiste una pierna-

Rápidamente el chico volteo a ver la parte posterior de su cuerpo, pero solo un suspiro salió cuando vio que la broma de Astrid.

-Que graciosa-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-No me hables en ese tono, aunque me alegra que estés vivo-

-A mí me alegra conservar mi pierna-

Rápidamente la chica le dio un golpe en el Hombro al despreocupado castaño.

-Au, aún estoy cansado sabes, eso pudo matarme-

-Eso fue por molestarme y mantenerme preocupada durante tres semanas- Después de esto la chica le dio un fugaz beso, dulce pero a la vez osado, que no dejo reaccionar al chico de ojos verdes –Y esto por mantenerte con vida-

-¿No dirás por todo lo demás?-

La chica lo golpeo aún más fuerte- No hiciste nada más, tonto- Para irse con una cálida sonrisa.

-Valla, una novia agresiva, mis amigos a punto de ser ejecutados y mi padre murió… los dioses me odian-

El chico se tapó los ojos y trato de esconder el dolor que aún no superaba.

CONTINUARA…

KatnissSakura: Tal vez lo de Patapez era inesperado, pero lo que viene tal vez sea peor, saludos.

Navid: Aun ahí algunos cabos suelto, por lo que no prometo terminar pronto, espero que disfruten este descanso de acción, porque lo que viene es más realista.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Un día de vidas perdidas.**

CIUDAD EXODO, TRES DIAS DESPUES.

El chico de castaños cabellos se encontraba en las calles derruidas de una ciudad envuelta en miseria, a pesar de que todos ayudaban en las reconstrucciones, era inevitable el sentir una pesadez en la garganta cuando se observaban familias con problemas de hambre y salud, niños corriendo entre los escombros buscando un poico de esperanza en esa tan catastrófica situación, el chico ayudaba en todos los lugares que podía, sin embargo, su mente se mantenía confusa y a su vez alejada, su psique se encontraba gritando de desesperación el encontrar alguna opción que le permitiera salvar a sus amigos, la estabilidad y moral de la población iba en decadencia, un sinfín de problemas políticos se habían desencadenado dentro de todos los medios de comunicación, y solo para agrandar sus penas, el fondo monetario de B.E.R.K para lidiar con situaciones como esta no daba abasto para todos los recursos que diariamente se solicitaban.

Con cada minutos, era obvio que la inconformidad de los ciudadanos aumentaba, algunos simplemente tenían la idea de rendirse y dejarte toda la culpa a la organización, Hipo no podía lidiar con todos esos problemas por sí solo, por lo cual tenía que recurrir a juntas generales cada día, una más larga y problemática que la anterior, en ese momento el reloj de su muñeca se dio a la tarea de sonar con un pequeño timbre, la alarma avisaba la hora de la junta de hoy, con ello, el chico se retiró del campamento A.

Al llegar al área designada, observo como todos los comandantes mostraban en su rostros un gran desagrado, el desdén se percibía en el aire al leer el tema próximo a debatir, era el tema que habían evadido durante algunos días, y la cusa del descontento de muchos, la locación y horario de la ejecución publica en cuestión, tal vez era uno de los métodos más barbáricos que existían, pero la sociedad era despiadada y ellos no entenderían por ningún motivo lo que sucedía más allá de la pared de papel a la que llamaban realidad.

Los comandantes no daban una sola palabra, o al menos los presentes, dando a entender la falta de Estoico y Eret, sin duda, tres no eran suficientes para hablar de este tema, era incomodo saber cómo satisfacer los deseos de los ciudadanos a costa de vidas humanas, y más si eran esas personas que habían jugado el papel de lo más cercano a una verdadera familia.

-Pues…No hay mucho que decir, es parte del código penal de la organización y no podemos cambiar las reglas… ¿o no? – Dijo el chico castaño.

-¿Es enserio?, ¿los dejaras a su merced en medio de este infierno?- Señalo Cami.

-si no siguiéramos las reglas, estaríamos haciendo lo mismo que ellos, el código dice que debe haber una ejecución publica con los responsables presentes- Dijo la chica rubia.

-Pero… no seriamos diferentes a ellos, estaríamos matando despiadadamente por venganza- Dijo Cami.

-Cami… hare los que diga la ley, sin falta- reprendió el castaño.

-La ejecución será mañana a medio día, en la plaza central-Dijo Hipo para finalizar.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, ALREDEDOR DE LAS SEIS A.M, SECTOR 8

Las patrullas llevaban a manera de exhibición a los tres aprendidos, los cuales mostraban una cara de resignación, sus rostros cabizbajos detonaban un gran arrepentimiento, sin embargo todos los ciudadanos al verlos pasar les escupían un sinfín de maldiciones y reclamos, esperando minuciosamente ver el momento de su partida.

Las palabras nunca le habían afectado, pero el escuchar por todas partes esos lamentos y ver esa destrucción ablandaba hasta el más duro corazón, cosas como "mueran" o "lo tienen bien merecido" eran parte del oficio, pero al ver niños pequeños gritar entre sollozos "devuélvanme a mis padres" o ver los cuerpos entre los escombros siendo velados sin una tumba que valiera la pena por culpa de la pobreza causada en la reconstrucción, sin duda ellos no podían llorar, ese era un lujo que solo los afectados podían tener, ellos debían cargar con el peso de las vidas que se habían llevado y tratar de expiar su pecado con el final de su existencia, aun sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente.

El camino no solo fue lúgubre y humillante, ¿se podían diferenciar acaso los lamentos?, ¿Se podía derruir el dolor con esta poca justicia?, la tormenta psicológica se hacía presente con el paso de los minutos y la llegada de su fin inminente.

Los tres integrantes de la resistencia se dedicaron a soportar el martirio, no se sentían dignos de ser llamados humanos, o Kiratianos, eran la escoria sobrante de esta sociedad consumida por el egoísmo, el final del camino se veía cerca y los tres integrantes al bajar del vehículo que los transportaba, sin poner resistencia alguna, bajaron y dieron sus últimos pasos, arrastrando sus cuerpos en la falta de ganas por vivir decidieron enfrentar su destino como guerreros y acceder a la plaza central, eran centenares las personas que veían desde lejos reclamando que se llevara a cabo la acción.

Los tres fueron colocados en fila frente a Hipo, Astrid y Cami, los cuales eran encargados de finiquitar el asunto.

Cami, les dejo unos relojes en sus bolsas, señal del tiempo que habían estado vivos.

Astrid les coloco bolsas en la cabeza para guardar la poca dignidad que aun merecían.

Hipo disparo a sus cabezas para después cortarlas de un tajo, los cuerpos fueron tapados inmediatamente al caer.

-Usted, verifique que la justicia se ha hecho- Dijo Hipo a una mujer que totalmente tapada.

-Está hecho- Dijo la mujer.

Un gran tumulto de alegría se formó en la plaza, era un día glorioso en la ciudad, y un día oscuro para los que veían los cuerpos del piso.

Continuara…

Me he quedado un poco atrasado en los tiempos por culpa de las fiestas, y que estuve enfermo, pero no se preocupen, aquí está el capítulo de hoy, y pienso actualizar mañana, pienso…

Forever Hiccstrid : No lo sé, tal vez un poco.

Navid: Para Drago falta un poco, pero aquí está el capítulo.

KatnissSakura: Saludos, aquí está el capítulo de la ejecución, espero no les desagrade.


End file.
